Nouvelle puissance
by daistaf
Summary: Ça commence au moment du combat de Naruto et Sasuke à la vallée de la fin. Kakashi arrive sur les lieux; mais trop tard; Sasuke est étendu par terre grièvement blessé, et pas de trace de Naruto. Tout le monde pense qu'il est mort..mais qui sait.
1. La promesse tenue

**Salut!! Voila ma première fanfiction,...**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!**

**Allé bonne lecture!!**

Chapitre 1: La promesse tenue

Tout commença la ou ça devait en finir : La vallée de la fin.

Deux garçons...deux meilleurs amis étaient dans un combat acharné. Sasuke était au niveau deux de sa transformation et Naruto avait trois queues formées avec son chakra.

Pas loin dans la foret  
- Dépêchons-nous, dit Kakashi.  
- Je sens deux chakra très puissants, répondit Pakkun.

Puis le ninja accéléra ainsi que son chien, pour arriver à la destination.  
Il vit Sasuke s'élancer vers Naruto avec son chidori et Naruto fut de même avec son rasengan. Lorsque les deux jutsus se rencontrèrent il se créa une explosion d'une force incroyable qui aveugla Kakashi et son compagnon.  
Quand la vision de Kakashi redevint normale il courut vers l'endroit où l'instant auparavant se tenaient ses deux élèves. Ainsi il trouva un corps par terre, celui de Sasuke. Quand il l'analysa, il fut heureux que son élève soit en vie mais ses deux bras étaient cassés très violemment.  
- Kakashi, regarde. dit son chien.  
Alors Kakashi vint pour voir... le bandeau de Naruto à moitié fondu et pas loin la veste de ce dernier complètement déchirée.  
- Est-ce que...  
- J'y ai déjà pensé. Je sens aucune odeur de Naruto, aucune trace... Je suis désolé, dit Pakkun.

Alors... il est mort... pensa Kakashi et à ces pensées son cœur se crispa. Son élève le plus turbulent, le plus gentil, le plus loyal était parti à jamais.

- Il faut ramener Sasuke au village le plus vite possible, dit Kakashi.  
Puis il prit Sasuke sur le dos et s'élança vers la foret par laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

Enfin ils étaient revenus à Konoha. Alors il alla directement à l'hôpital. Laissant Sasuke entre de bonnes mains il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de l'hokage.  
- Entrez ! dit Tsunade.  
- Bonjour Tsunade-sama. dit Kakashi.  
- Alors... ?? Tu les as ramenés ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Sasuke est à l'hôpital avec deux bras cassés, répondit Kakashi.  
- Et Naruto ?  
- Je...  
Puis il posa le bandeau de Naruto sur la table. L'hokage regarda l'objet puis le juunin.  
- Alors... il est mort ??  
- Je suppose que oui, répondit Kakashi. On a pas retrouvé son corps de plus Pakkun n'a trouvé aucune trace, continua-t-il.  
- Je vois. dit Tsunade. Tu peux disposer.  
- D'accord dit celui-ci puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Mort, se dit Tsunade. Il va manquer à Konoha... et surtout à moi.

Sur le terrain d'entraînement n°3

- Sakura ! Sakura ! cria Ino.  
- Ino !? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.  
- Kakashi-senseï est revenu. Il est à l'hôpital, dit Ino.  
- Merci !! cria Sakura en courant vers l'hôpital.

En trouvant la bonne chambre, elle vit Sasuke sur le lit et Kakashi à ses cotés. Sans hésiter Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke.  
- Il est inconscient, dit Kakashi.  
- Où est Naruto ??  
Kakashi lui montra le bandeau fondu. Les yeux de Sakura s'élargirent.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ils se sont battus puis... je... crois que Sasuke l'a...  
- NON ! C'est impossible ! Puis elle commença à pleurer de plus belle.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de jeunes ninjas entra, dont Neji, Kiba, Chôji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee et Hinata.  
- Salut Sakura! dit Lee.  
- Alors il va bien Sasuke ?? demandèrent Kiba et Shikamaru.  
- Il va se rétablir. répondit elle.  
- Où est Naruto-kun?? demanda Hinata.  
Personne ne répondit.  
- Ne dites pas qu'il est... commença Shikamaru.  
Kakashi baissa la tête en signe d'approbation.  
- NON!! cria Hinata, puis s'évanouit.

Quand cette dernière se réveilla elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et autour d'elle étaient tous ses  
amis ( sauf Sasuke et Naruto bien sûr ). Neji jeta un regard sur sa cousine puis commença à parler :

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est vraiment mort ??  
- Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai des doutes. répondit Kakashi.  
- Moi, je suis sûre qu'il est pas mort. s'exclama Hinata.  
- Allons faire une mission. On va chercher Naruto autour de la vallée de la fin. proposa Kiba.  
- Oui ! s'exclama Sakura.  
- Je crois qu'on peut encore le retrouver. Car j'en suis sûr que Sasuke ne pouvait détruire Naruto complètement. Il doit y rester soit son corps, soit une partie de son corps. réclama Shikamaru.  
- Et s'il est encore quelque part, en vie... grièvement blessé. Si c'est le cas il faut aller sur le champ pour le sauver. dit Neji.  
- Neji a raison. Partons à sa recherche. dit Lee.  
- D'accord. préparez-vous et dans dix minutes retrouvons-nous aux portes principales, et moi je vais prévenir l'Hokage.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre pour aller se préparer. Alors Kakashi disparut, pour réapparaître dans le bureau de Tsunade.

- Désolé pour cette entrée, mais moi et les amis de Naruto vont aller vers la vallée de la fin pour le chercher. dit-il.  
- Je vois... partez. Et encore... je t'en prie retrouve Naruto.  
- Oui Tsunade-sama. puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Bonne chance. dit l'Hokage après le départ du juunin.

En ce moment même dans une forêt, très loin de Konoha

Une personne marchait à travers la foret en s'appuyant très lourdement sur les arbres.  
Ce moment repassait sans arrêt dans sa tête.

--Début du Flashback--

Deux garçons se battaient dans "la vallée de la fin".

- Tu es trop faible pour m'arrêter, s'écria Sasuke. Pour me battre tu dois ressentir une haine très puissante envers moi. continua-t-il.  
- Je t'arrêterai à tout prix, même si pour ça je dois te casser tes mains et tes pieds !! répondit Naruto.

Puis un visage défila devant ses yeux. Celui de Sakura. --Je fais une promesse de te ramener à Konoha et c'est ce que je vais faire.--

Il créa un rasengan, et s'élança vers son ami. Lorsque les deux jutsus se rencontrèrent il se créa une explosion très puissante.  
Naruto regarda Sasuke par terre... qui était inconscient.

- Je sens Kakashi approcher, il va te ramener à Konoha. Je demande de me pardonner ce que je te fais subir... mon frère. Mais tes souffrances vont s'arrêter... car je te le jure je vais détruire l'être appelé Orochimaru.

Puis Naruto s'élança vers la forêt avec une vitesse suprême.

--Fin du Flashback--

- Je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur. se dit-t-il. Puis tomba par terre inconscient.

Début du rêve étrange...

Sasuke s'élança vers Naruto avec son chidori, mais à sa grande surprise Naruto ne se défendait pas.  
Alors il reçut le jutsu, en plein dans le cœur... et la main de Sasuke le transperça.  
Naruto s'écroula par terre sans vie.  
Sasuke ressentit une puissance monter en lui... une puissance qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Tout à coup il sentit ses pupilles changer : c'était le mangakyou sharingan.

- Alors c'est de ça dont Itachi m'avait parlé: "Le mangakyou sharingan". se dit-il. Puis partit pour retrouver la personne qui pouvait lui donner encore plus de puissance qu'il désirait tant : Orochimaru.

La blessure mortelle de Naruto commença à se guérir, puis il se leva.

- Je dois le suivre, car je ne peux perdre maintenant. dit il. Et suivit son ami.

La poursuite dura des heures, alors enfin Naruto vit Sasuke entrer dans une grotte. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds entra à son tour. Il s'avança dans le tunnel... pendant un temps qui dura une éternité pour Naruto, il marchait ne rencontrant rien ni personne. Puis il arriva dans une grande chambre très très vaste et au fond il vit une chose qui s'approchait de ce dernier. Naruto créa un rasengan... mais le chose rit... et un chakra commença à se dégager de son corps. Ce chakra était bizarre... il était doré. La personne inconnue s'avançait de plus en plus et son chakra grandissait encore plus vite. Puis soudain elle s'arrêta. La chose jeta un regard qui perça Naruto, le blond ne sentait plus de chakra en lui... les pupilles de la chose étaient dorées comme son chakra. C'était la dernier chose qu'avait pu voir Naruto car la personne en face de lui frappa dans ses mains et tout explosa.

Fin du rêve...

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il remarqua qu'il n'était plus du tout fatigué, de plus une énergie l'envahissait.

- Je connais le chemin qui mène vers le repère d'Orochimaru.

Il se leva pour prendre le chemin qui menait vers l'homme-serpent, qu'il connaissait maintenant comme ses cinq doigts.

Retour à Konoha

Toute l'équipe était prête à partir. Enfin Kakashi arriva.

-Allons y. dit-il.

Puis tout le monde partit sans objections. Le chemin qui menait vers "La vallée de la fin" était long. Mais leur envie de retrouver leur ami leur donna des forces et ils arrivèrent deux fois plus rapidement que prévu.

- Séparons nous pour chercher. dit Kakashi. Si quelqu'un trouve Naruto ou des traces signalez-le par l'oreillette. Et au cas où personne ne trouve quoi que ce soit de particulier on se regroupe ici à vingt heures. Compris ?

- Oui !! répondirent tous ensemble.

Après trois heures de recherches la seule chose qu'ils aient trouvée, c'était le médaillon de Naruto qu'il avait gagné à Tsunade par un pari. C'était Hinata qui trouva ce précieux objet.

A vingt heures l'équipe était regroupée comme prévu.

- Rien !! On a rien trouvé sauf le médaillon ! s'exclama Shikamaru.  
- Alors on a une chance qu'il ne soit pas mort. dit Lee.  
- Je ne crois pas. Tu connais Naruto aussi bien que moi... et j'en suis sûr qu'il allait revenir au village... surtout après avoir vaincu Sasuke... si c'était le cas. dit Neji.

-Il a raison. dit Kakashi. Alors on a plus rien à faire ici. Partons.

Puis il partit le premier sans attendre les autres, car lui aussi espérait retrouver son élève.  
Les autres le suivirent. Sauf Hinata qui était en train de pleurer :

- Naruto, pourquoi ça devait être toi... sache que mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours. puis elle partit derrière les autres en tenant toujours le médaillon.

Naruto, tu as gardé ta promesse. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. dit Sakura si bas que seuls les arbres pouvaient l'entendre.


	2. Les rêves brisés

Chapitre 2: Les rêves brisés

L'équipe de recherche rentra a Konoha très tard, sain et sauf mais avec beaucoup de regret de ne pas avoir retrouvé leur ami.  
- Rentrez chez vous. - dit Kakashi, puis disparut.

Pendant le chemin de retour, vers le domaine des Hyûga, Neji remarqua que sa cousine ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'elle en donnait l'air.

ça va Hinata??- demanda t il.  
...Que...Ou...Oui! Oui ça va. - répondit la jeune Hyûga.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, ça n'allait pas du tout. Pendant cette mission elle espérait beaucoup retrouver le garçon qu'elle aimait, mais ils avait échue. De toute façon la mission ne pouvait être accomplie parce-que Naruto...  
Non! Elle devait chasser cette pensée de sa tête...

Enfin les deux Hyûga arrivèrent chez eux.  
Le chef du clan, Hiashi les accueillais.  
- Enfin vous êtes revenus. -dit-il .Tu va bien ma fille ? - demanda Hiashi à Hinata.  
Sans répondre elle partit vers sa chambre.  
Abasourdit Hiashi regarda Neji, mais ce dernier hocha la tête.

Hinata se jeta dans son lit et commença à pleurer. Après de longues heures passées à pleurer elle remarque qu'elle tenait toujours le pendentif de Naruto dans sa main. Elle l'observa longtemps puis le mit autour de son cou. Mais des le contact du cristal elle sentit une masse d'énergie s'en dégager, puis s'évanouit.

Dans une foret inconnue

Il courait sans s'arrêter déjà depuis deux jours. Mais quelque chose l'insista à s'arrêter. Une immense masse de chakra sortit de son cou, et il trébucha.  
Que c'est-il passé ?? il passa sa main autour de son cou, le pendentif n'était plus là. Il a du sûrement le faire tomber quelque part dans la foret. Mais il ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Alors il prit le chemin vers le repère.

Retour à Konoha

« Que c'est-il passé hier soir ? C'était sûrement du a la fatigue. . Mais ça l'intrigua comme même. Ses pensées s'interrompirent car quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
Entrez.-dit-elle.  
- Je me suis inquiété pour toi,-dit son père. Qu'est ce que c'est-il passé hier ?  
- Rien, -répondit Hinata depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour elle ??  
- D'accord, d'accord si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est ton choix. En faite le déjeuner est prêt. -dit son père puis il sortit.

Après quelque temps de réflexion elle sortit à son tour de sa chambre.

La matinée se passa calmement, alors elle sortit de la maison pour s'entraîner avec ses coéquipiers comme à son habitude mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur.  
Enfin sur le terrain d'entraînement de son équipe elle trouva Shino et Kiba.  
- Salut !! -lança Kiba.  
'lut ! répondit Hinata et s'assit sur un pieux pas loin.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? -demanda Shino ?  
- ...oui ...non, non, tout va bien.-répondit-elle.  
- Est-ce à cause de Naruto ??-redemanda Shino.  
Hinata ne rougit pas, et Kiba parut inquét.  
- Oui. - répondit la jeune Hyûga.  
- Je vois. - dit Shino en reprenant son ton neutre. Veux tu t'entraîner aujourd'hui ? - continua-t-il.  
- Oui- répondit Hinata avec un peu d'hésitation.  
Puis les trois amis commencèrent leurs entraînement habituel mais cette fois-ci Hinata fût très vite épuisée. Ils eurent passés toute la journée à s'entraîner; Kiba essaya avec Akamaru de remonter le moral d'Hinata, mais tout en vain.  
Alors ne pouvant plus supporter la fatigue elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

A l'hopital

Sasuke se réveilla enfin. Il regarda autour et constata qu'il était à l'hôpital.  
Maudit soit Naruto ! Il m'a empêché d'aller chez Orochimaru.  
- Sa..Sasuke!? - s'exclama Sakura après avoir remarqué que se dernier c'était réveillée.  
- Qu..Qu'est ce que tu fais là? -demanda-il d'un ton agressif  
- Je...J'attendais que tu te réveille,-répondit-elle.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? - demanda-t-il.  
- Trois jours.  
- Merde !! -s'écria-t-il . -puis se releva brusquement.

Mais a son grand malheur ses mains lui faisait horriblement mal  
Sasuke !! Tu n'as pas le droit de te lever ! - s'écria Sasukra.  
Sans faire attention a cette remarque, il sauta par la fenêtre ouverte. Cette action lui coûta une douleur encore plus intense. Mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devrait fuir Konaha au plus vite avant que quelqu'un de le voit. Il devait trouver Orochimaru pour avoir encore plus de forces, car le fait qu'il soit là, devait signifier une seule chose... Naruto était plus fort que lui et avait réussi a l'arrêter. Cette pensée lui fit monter la haine encore plus.  
Alors il commença à courir vers la sortie du village.

- Sasuke !! Attends ! Ne fait pas ça .- cria quelqu'un derrière lui.  
Mais il s'en fichait. Son but était de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui se retournaient après son passage.  
Alors il vit Kakashi loin devant qui venait a sa rencontre. Alors il s'arrêta. Derrière, Saukura le rattrapa enfin.  
- Sasuke !! S'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. -s'écria t-elle.  
- Fiche moi la paix ! - s'écria Sasuke en guise de réponse.  
- Sasuke, tu ne changera rien comme ça.-dit Kakashi qui était déjà tout pres de lui.

Hinata était fatiguée, elle voulait rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. Mais quelque chose attira son attention: quelqu'un était entrain de crier :  
- Si ! Ça va tout changer; elle connaissait cette voix. C'était Sasuke. Elle descida de s'approcher.  
- Je vais être encore plus puissant, et je pourrait me venger sur Itachi.- continua Sasuke, et commença à courir vers la sortie du village.  
- Arrête !! cria quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas Sakura. Alors il se tourna vers la personne qui avait criée.  
- Hinata ?? dit il .  
- Tu ... va t'enfuir ?? s'écria-t-elle. Après le sacrifice qu'il a fait pour te ramener, tu veux t'enfuir.. continua-t-elle.  
- Qu'est ce que ...  
- Il a laissé sa vie à cause de toi !! s'écria-t-elle. C'est toi qui l'as tué !! Tu as tué Naruto !! finit elle par dire et s'enfuit en pleurant .  
Sasuke resta figée devant cette révélation. Il se tourna vers Sakura qui était fondue en larmes. Puis vers son senseï, qui acquiesça de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tué...tué son meilleur ami. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il voulait dès le début du combat contre Naruto dans la vallée de la fin. A cette pensée sa gorge se noya.  
Il ne sentait aucune force en lui, pourtant si il l'avait tué, il devait avoir le mangekyou sharingan . Alors il se concentra pour faire apparaître son pouvoir héréditaire, mais sa marque au cou lui infligea une douleur insupportable, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais sentit auparavant, puis il tomba par terre inconscient.


	3. La puissance inattendue

Chapitre 3 : La puissance inattendue.

Sasuke se réveilla pour la deuxième fois à l'hôpital ça ne le gênait pas. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire le fait qu'il ait tué son meilleur ami.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !  
- Bonjour Sasuke-kun. - dit Sakura. Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Non .  
- Sa...Sasuke.? C'est pas à cause de toi... c'est...  
- Si c'est pas à cause de moi alors c'est à cause de qui ?? s'écria-t-il.  
- C'est à cause de moi. - répondit-elle.

Sasuke parut abasourdi, et Sakura commença à pleurer.

- C'est à cause de moi ... car...je...j'avais supplié Naruto de te ramener. Il m'avait promis de le faire et partis à ta poursuit. Si je ne serait pas aussi stupide...tout cela n se serait pas passé.

Sasuke tourna le dos à Sakura et regarda par la fenêtre.  
Même si ce que Sakura disait était vrai, c'est tout de même lui qui l'avait tué. À cette pensée il se sentit encore plus seul qu'avant. Il avait perdu encore un frère.  
Ses pensées s'évaporèrent car quelqu'un frappa à la porte de nouveau. C'était Kakashi.

- Bonjour Sakura, Sasuke.-dit-il. Sakura peut-tu me laisser seul avec lui ?

Cette dernière acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis sortit.

- Je comprend ce que tu ressens -dit Kakashi.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?? dit Sasuke.  
- À te vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée. Ce qui s'est passé après le combat n'a pas d'explications. Mais je sais une chose...tu ne peux plus utiliser ton sharingan.  
- Hier quand j'ai voulu l'activer, j'ai ressentis une douleur...c'était ma marque maudite, puis toute ma force m'a quittée et j'ai perdu conscience.

Après un long silence il continua :  
- Je ne voulait pas le tuer. C'était un accident.  
- Personne ne voulait sa mort. - dit Kakashi.

Puis ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant toute la matinée.

Dans la foret d'Oto no kuni

- Me voilà enfin arrivé. -dit Naruto en regardant l'entrée du repère de l'homme serpent.

Peu à peu il avança ainsi un chakra rouge commença à l'envelopper, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et il entra.  
Comme dans son rêve il avança dans le tunnel noir , mais ces yeux lui donnait une vision parfaite des lieux.  
Il continua ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans les profondeurs, et arriva enfin devant une garde porte, il voulu y entrer mais quelqu'un barra son chemin. C'était Kabuto.  
- Naruto...alors comme ça tu as réussi à trouver notre repaire tout seul..mais le plus impressionnant c'est que tu t'es débarrassée des soldats du maître Orochimaru...Mais malheureusement ton destin s'achève ici. - dit-il et courut vers le réceptacle de Kûubi pour l'attaquer.

Mais ce dernier l'arrêta avec une main, et le frappa au ventre avec l'autre. Le coup fût si puissant que Kabuto vola vers la porte qui se cassa sous le choc.  
Comme si de rien n'était Naruto entra par la porte moitié-cassée. C'était un grand hall avec des colonnes partout. Tout au fond, sur un grand fauteuil était assit un homme : Orochimaru.

- Je 'attendais.-dit il, puis se leva.  
- Orochimaru !! Je vais te tuer pour tout ce que tu a fait subir aux gens !! s'écria Naruto.  
- Oh !! Comme c'est touchant dit le serpent avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Ne pouvant plus supporter, le blond chargea, le combat commença. Avec une rapidité surhumaine il couru vers son adversaire pour le frapper, mais Orochimaru esquivait facilement tout coups de Naruto, avec le même sourire aux lèvres.  
Alors le combat changea de direction. Maintenant c'était le garçon qui se prenait des coups très puissants qui le projetaient loin devant.  
La rage de Naruto monta, et trois queues apparurent, et son visage commença à se transformer. Avec encore plus de puissant qu'avant il recommença ses attaques. Mais l'homme serpent bloquant les coups gardait le même sourire.  
Il devait gagner ce combat à tout prix, mais faire sortir encore plus de queues était dangereux ; Kûubi pourrait utiliser cette occasion pour prendre complètement le contrôle sur le jeune garçon. Et ça c'était hors de questions. Ainsi il devait ce battre. Il tendit ses mains pour créer une énorme boule de chakra dans ses mains, le sourire du serpent s'effaça. La technique du quatrième-se dit il . Puis Naruto s'élança mais cette fois-ci Orochimaru n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et se le prit dans le ventre. ''Rasengan ''. En une fraction de seconde l'homme serpent était étalé loin...par terre...avec un immense trou dans le ventre. Naruto était content de son exploit, mais quelque chose l'effraya. Un sourire commença à s'étirer sur le visage d'Orochimaru. Ce qu'il vit ensuite l'effraya encore plus.  
Une tête commença à sortir de la bouche de l'homme serpent. Ensuite tout un corps entier sortit. C'était le corps d'Orochimaru. Le nouveau corps se leva, et l'ancien commença à brûler.

- La technique interdite de régénération.- dit '' l'homme'' serpent.

Naruto ne pouvait pas croire à ses yeux. Puis sans même le remarquer il reçut un grand coup qui le fit voler à travers tout le hall. Il se leva avec beaucoup de difficultés, et vit Orochimaru exécuter un sceau '' la technique interdite d'emprisonnement de chakra'' dit-il. Et tout à coup le chakra du démon renard commença à disparaître. Naruto ne sentait plus de forces il pouvait à peine bouger.  
Le serpent éclata d'un rire encore plus terrifiant.

- Tu ne peut rien contre moi, je suis immortel et invincible. Le serpent ouvrit la bouche et une grande épée en sortit. En en tenant toujours le bout dans sa bouche, il sauta pour enfoncer l'épée dans le coeur du réceptacle du démon. Le garçon savait, sa fin approchait, il allait mourrir. Mais la lame n'atteignit pas le coeur de ce dernier, quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Quand Orochimaru vit ce que c'était, il parut stupéfait.  
Naruto avait arrêté l'épée avec ses deux mains.  
Comment ...? IL ne pouvait arrêter mon attaque, il ne lui reste plus de chakra, ni de forces. C'est impossible.

Le garçon se leva tenant toujours le bout de l'épée dans ses mains, l'homme serpent n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Naruto s'agrippa à l'épée encore plus fort avec un sourire démoniaque. Les yeux d'Orochimaru s'écarquillèrent. C'est alors que le garçon tira sur l'épée pour l'arracher. Du sang coula de la bouche du serpent. Naruto toujours avec son sourire, balança l'arme sur son maître. Cette épée le transperça, et le choc fut si violent qu'elle se planta alors dans le mur avec Orochimaru. Le serpent commença à faire des sceaux, mais ne réussi à les finir car il ne sentait plus de chakra en lui. C'était impossible.  
- C'était ses yeux, les yeux du garçon. J'aurais pas du les regarder.  
C'était des pupilles « dorées ». c'était encore une fois impossible. Comment ce garçon pouvait avoir les pupilles les plus puissantes ??

Naruto s'approcha d'Orochimaru en effectuant un sceau. '' Technique de l'âme perdue'' dit il et posant ses mains sur le serpent. Ce dernier sentit sa vie le quitter, le justsu l'envahit complètement ...c'était fini pour lui...mais quelque chose tourna mal. Naruto commença à avoir des spasmes...alors il lâcha prise et le rituel fut interrompu. Les spasmes se transformèrent alors en une vraie crise...il avait mal partout. Le chakra dorée commença à tourner autour de lui... il ne pouvait rien faire c'était inévitable... le chakra grandissait au fur à mesures..ainsi que la douleur..tout à coup... le chakra explosa en ravageant tout autour de lui.

Il se réveilla.. mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger... Que c'était il passé hier. Les souvenirs revinrent alors à lui.. il tenait Orochimaru.. il exécutait un sceau... « l'âme perdue »...mais tout à coup une crise.. tout explosa...

« -C'était pas moi qui avait exécuté ce sceau,...c'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait contrôlé...comme si le chakra agissait a sa propre guise...c'était impossible mais pourtant c'est ce qui c'était passé. Et... ce chakra ?...d'où sortait il ?... » -pensa t il.

Il essaya de bouger mais en vain. C'était très douloureux. Alors avec un effort colossal il arriva enfin à bouger l'index...la main gauche... le bras droit...la jambe gauche.

Vers la fin de la journée il arriva à se lever, incertain, mais c'était déjà un début.  
Marcher était aussi difficile que pour un nouveau né. Enfin il arriva à marcher plus au moins convenablement.  
Il devait retourner à Konoha immédiatement, il avait besoin d'explication, beaucoup d'explication et il savait précisément a qui les demander.  
Arrivé dans la forêt, il ressentit une douleur dans son corps..non pas encore!! ... une crise... comme l'autre fois le chakra doré l'enveloppa...puis tout explosa cent mètres a la ronde.

Il se réveilla le lendemain. Il ne pouvait plus bouger...pas encore. Alors il passa la journée à essayer de se lever. Pendant ce temps il avait prit une décision :  
Ne pas retourner à Konoha. Cela pouvait être très dangereux avec ces crises...non!! il devait les contrôler avant de retourner au village. Il prit alors la direction opposée...il allait au pays de la neige.

Retour a Konoha

ça faisait déjà une semaine que Naruto était partit...a jamais. Le village devint triste a cause de cette perte. Mais elle...elle avait beaucoup plus souffert. Car c'était lui qui l'avait fais changer. C'était grâce a lui que Konoha était entre des bonnes mains. Sans lui elle ne serait pas assise dans ce bureau. Mais maintenant, maintenant il était partit pour ne plus revenir.- ces pensées la faisait souffrir.  
Quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

- Entrez!  
- Bonjour Tsunade-sama.- dit un des ANBU qui était entré.  
- Que-ce qu'il y a ?? -demanda l'Hokage.  
- On a trouvé...  
- Laisse...je vais lui raconter; -intervient Jiraya.  
- J'écoute.- continua-t-elle.  
- Bon...on a entendu des rumeurs sur le repaire d'Orochimaru. Donc on est allé voir,... moi et les ANBU que tu voit .-dit le sannin.  
- Oui ?? Et ??  
- Alors on a trouvé le repaire d'Orochimaru...  
- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle – interrompue Tsunade.  
- Mais le repaire était anéantit.( l'expression de l'Hokage devint plus sérieuse). On a trouvé les corps des soldats d'Oto, celui de Kabuto et...même celui d'Orochimaru.- finit-il par dire.  
- Qu...Co...Comment ça?? s'exclama la princesse.  
- Il a été tué par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.- continua Jiraya.  
- Je me permet de rajouter...tué très bizarrement.- dit l'ANBU.

- On la trouvé avec son épée de Kusanagi enfoncée dans son coeur. - continua l' ANBU.  
- Je...je comprend toujours pas comment ça a pu arriver, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.- dit l'Hokage.  
- Oui, mais la seule chose qui me gêne, c'est que on sait pas qui est-ce. - dit Jiraya.  
- Ça peut être l'Akatsuki, non?? - demanda Tsunade.  
- Non, et c'est ça qui me tracasse, car les Akatsuki était repérés loin d'Oto...ils était au pays de la neige.- continua le sannin.  
Je vois...vous pouvez disposer, -dit la princesse après un long silence.

Alors tout le monde sortit du bureau sauf Jiraya qui s'installa sur une chaise.

- Tu croit que c'est lui??- demanda l'Hokage.  
- Je ne sait pas Tsunade, je ne sait pas.- répondit Jiraya.

Voila..dites si ça vous plaît et merci ceux qui suivent ma fic.


	4. 5 ans plus tard

Chapitre 4: 5 ans plus tard.

Cinq ans ont passés depuis la mort de Naruto, la vie du village a repris le cours normal. Le jeune porteur de Kûubi, était oublié comme beaucoup d'autres héros, morts pour sauver leurs êtres chers.  
Mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, et ne pouvait l'oublier. Son coeur était brisé et ne pouvait être recollé malgré toutes les tentatives des gerçons autour d'elle.  
Comme disait Sakura : « Il faut que tu l'oublie, tourne la page , recommence tout de nouveau ».

Mais elle n'arrivait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, le visage réjouit du jeune garçon apparaissait devant ses yeux. Pendant ces cinq ans elle resta triste et malheureuse en espérant qu'un miracle aller changer sa vie, mais les miracles n'existais pas...pas pour Hinata Hyûga.

Dans le demeure des Hyûga tout était calme, sauf le bruit qui provenait des entraînements d'Hanabi sa soeur cadette et Neji, son cousin.  
Sa petite soeur voulait devenir l'héritier du clan Hyûga, a la place d'Hinata. Et même son propre père approuvait l'idée d'Hanabi. Car Hinata était considéré comme un « déchet », parce-qu'elle était moins douée que ça soeur.  
Mais Hinata s'en fichait, elle voulait plus s'entraîner car la seule chose qui la motivait c'était le fait qu'elle serait enfin reconnue par Naruto, mais ce dernier était mort...  
Alors sans faire attention aux autres elle sortit dehors. Et a ça grande surprise quelqu'un l'attendait déjà.

- Kiba?? Que-est ce que tu fait la?? - demanda la jeune fille.  
- Euh...je voulait te demander si tu voulait te promener un peu.- répondit celui ci.  
- Pr..se promener ?? D'accord ! - répondit Hinata.  
- Super! -s'écria Kiba.

Puis les deux amis commencèrent a marcher la ou leur pieds les menaient, mais le jeune garçon commença a prendre une direction précise. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans un endroit magnifique, avec une cascade et des cerisiers très beaux. Kiba n'avait pas choisit cet endroit par hasard.

- Comme c'est magnifique ! -dit la jeune Hyûga.  
- Oui . -se contenta de répondre le garçon.

Alors ils s'assirent dans l'herbe qui était très doux. Ainsi le couple resta sans parler jusqu'au le coucher du soleil. Kiba sans trop réfléchir pris doucement la main d'Hinata. Celle si ne protesta pas a ce geste...Le soleil se couchait et Kiba s'approchait de la jeune fille. Puis il pris son beau visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Hyûga. Mais soudain une image passa devant les yeux d'Hinata, celle de Naruto. Alors elle repoussa le jeune Inuzuka et s'enfuit en pleurant.

- Merde!! s'écria t il alors que la fille pour qui il éprouvant des sentiments s'enfuyait.

Elle courait sans s'arrêter aux remarques qui faisais les villageois. Voilà encore que ce visage apparaissait devant elle,...le visage qu'elle aimait tant et que maintenant commençait a détester.  
Ce visage ne la laissait pas vivre une vie normale.

- Hinata??- s'écria quelqu'un qui était déjà derrière elle. Mais cette voix l'insista a s'arrêter, car c'était la voix de sa meilleure amie : Sakura.

- Hinata!! Que-est ce que tu fait si tard et ou tu court comme...mais elle na pas pu finir sa phrase car elle avait remarqué les larmes sur les joues de sa meilleure ami.

- Hinata dit moi ce qui ce passe...c'est encore a cause de lui ?? -continua t -elle.  
- Je...il..., - balbutia Hinata.  
- Viens je te raccompagne et après tu me raconte tout. - dit Sakura.  
- Oui..., -répondit la jeune Hyûga.

Après dix minutes ils était rentrée dans la chambre d'Hinata.

- Alors va si, raconte.- dit Sakura.  
- Ce...C'est Kiba...il ma invité a me promener avec lui...je...j'ai accepté...il m'avait amené dans un endroit magnifique...on est resté la bas...puis il ma...- mais elle ne put continuer car recommença a pleurer.  
- Il t'a embrassée?? - demanda Sakura  
- Oui. -répondit Hinata.  
- Et alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuis??- dit la fille aux cheveux roses avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle savait très bien la raison. Car même elle...n'arrêtait pas a penser a Naruto depuis sa mort.

Mais cette fois Hinata ne répondit rien

- Je trouve que tu devrait essayer...de sortir avec Kiba, peut-être il t'aiderait a l'oublier? -proposa Sakura.

Ainsi elles passeront la nuit a discuter de la manière avec la quelle s'y prendre.

Comme l'avait conseillé Sakura...Hinata alla parler a Kiba. Tout c'était arrangé. Elle sortait enfin avec quelqu'un.  
Je suis contente qui t'a trouvé ton bonheur, petite soeur...contrairement a moi...a qui le bonheur  
est parti a jamais.-dit Sakura a elle même.

Hinata était redevenue heureuse et contente. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Kiba.  
Mais pour la part de Sakura, elle était devenue encore plus triste qu'avant. Les relation avec Sasuke ne s'amélioreraient pas...et de toute façon elle en avait pas très envie. Car avec les années qui ont passée elle avait comprise beaucoup de chose...elle n'aimait plus Sasuke, et elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke plus qu'un ami. Elle se rendit compte de ça qu'après quatre ans après la mort de son meilleur ami. La personne qui la protégeait tout le temps au prix de sa propre vie, la personne qui l'aimait depuis le début...c'était cette personne qui comptait le plus a ses yeux était morte...et c'était nul d'autre que...Naruto.

Le lendemain

Le soleil se levait a peine sur Konoha...qu'on voyait deux personnes marcher vers le village. On ne pouvait connaître leurs identité car ils étaient encapuchonnées, avec des capes noires. A environ cent mètres des portes centrales, les deux inconnus disparurent. La garde n'avait rien remarqué.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade était en train de regarder des comptes rendus des mission, en buvant un peu de saké.

- Je vois que saké reste encore votre boisson préférée. - dit quelqu'un.  
- Que...?? Qui est-ce??- s'exclama l'Hokage.  
- Moi... - dit la voix.

Elle semblait connaître cette voix mais ne voulait pas se faire des illusions.

- Montre toi!! - s'exclama Tsunade.  
- Me voici.- dit l'homme. Puis sortit dans la lumière du soleil.  
- N...Na...NARUTO??- s'écria l'Hokage.Tout le bâtiment devait avoir entendu  
- Et oui, c'est bien moi. -dit le dénommé Naruto. Une autre personne sortit dans la lumière pour ce montrer.

C'était une femme, ou plutôt une jeune femme. D'une beauté incroyable. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir éclatant...long jusqu'à sa taille et des yeux d'un vert émeraude.

- Et voici Yumi...c'est...

Mais quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte a la volée...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe??- s'écria Jiraya. Ne faisant pas attention aux deux personnes prés du bureau de l'Hokage.  
- ...Je...je ne sait pas trop. - répondit Tsunade.  
- Bonjours Jiraya-senseï!!.- dit Naruto.

Les pupilles de ce dernier s'agrandirent de peur et de surprise.

- Naruto?? - demanda il.  
- Comme vous le voyez. - répondit jeune homme.  
- Mais comment...J'ai toujours su que t'était pas mort. - dit Jiraya en regardant l'Hokage. Et qui est cette jeune divine??- continua- t il.  
- C'est...  
- Naruto!! Attend...je crois il y a quelques personnes qui doivent savoir se que tu va nous raconter.- dit Tsunade.  
- D'accord. - répondit Naruto...Mais pas beaucoup. -rajouta-t-il.

Dans dix minutes, dans le bureau de l'Hokage se tenait : Kakashi, Anko, Kurenei, Asuma, Gaï, Iruka, Sakura et Sasuke, tous bouche bée.  
Salut!!- dit Naruto.  
Mais personne ne lui répondit. Après un longue moment, Sakura commença a bouger, elle s'approcha, et se jeta dans les bras « de son meilleur ami qui devait être mort »...en pleurant.

- Na...Naruto!! On croyait que t'était mort. - s'exclama – t elle toujours en pleurant.  
- Salut Sasuke...- dit Naruto sans faire attention au paroles de Sakura.

Ce dernier s'approcha, Naruto lui tendit sa main...mais au lieu de la serrer...Sasuke colla un coup de point dans la figure du jeune Uzumaki. Ce dernier pouvait éviter l'attaque très facilement, mais se laissa faire...

- SASUKE!! - s'indigna Tsunade.  
- C'est pas grave... - dit Naruto.  
- Et si tu nous racontait ce que tu a fait pendant tout ce temps. Et qui est cette jeune fille??- proposa Jiraya.

A oui...et en plus c'est qui cette fille avec qui il est revenu. Ça doit être ça copine...pas de chance Sakura...se dit-la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Comme je disait... c'est Yumi ... ma cousine.- dit l'Uzumaki.  
- QUOI??- s'écrieraient tout le monde.

Houuu... c'est pas ça copine... j'ai encore une chance..

- Ta cousine??- demanda Tsunade.  
- Oui, mais je préfère tout raconter dans l'ordre...-dit Naruto avec un sourire.  
Après un silence:

- Vous savez pour la mort d'Orochimaru...n'est-ce pas??- demanda t il.  
- Oui ça fait longtemps...répondit l'Hokage.  
- C'est moi qui la...  
- QUOI?? C'est toi qui a éliminé Orochimaru et ses soldats?? - s'exclama Sakura.  
- Oui, c'est moi...-répondit le jeune Uzumaki. Mais pas tout seul...- ajouta t il.  
- Comment ça ??  
- Tout commença la ou j'avais combattu Sasuke (le visage de ce dernier se contracta),  
- J'ai voulu aller tuer Orochimaru. Mais je ne savait pas l'endroit ou il ce cachait. C'est alors que j'ai eu un rêve...(il voulait pas dire les détails)...alors j'ai pu le trouver.-dit Naruto.  
Il était trop fort, beaucoup plus fort que moi...j'allais mourir...mais quelque chose m'avait sauvé...  
quelque chose contrôlait mon corps...c'était pas Kûubi...(un silence)...alors un chakra doré commença a m'entourer. ( les yeux de Jiraya s'agrandirent) J'ai réussi a le tuer avec une technique interdite qui m'était inconnue...ensuite...

--DEBUT DU FLASHBACK--

Une crise commença...il tremblait de partout...la douleur était insupportable...il ne pouvait rien faire...tout explosa...  
Après deux jour...il décida de ne pas retourner a Konoha. Cette décision lui infligeait beaucoup de souffrance, mais il ne pouvait risquer les vies de ses amis...il se dirigeait vers le « pays de la neige... »  
Il prit une semaine pour arriver a la destination, car ses crises ne le laissait pas courir...ni utiliser son chakra... La bas il trouva...une grotte dans la quelle il se cacha...pour rester encore une fois seul...  
comme toujours...  
Pendant des mois et des mois il essaya de contrôler ses crises...mais tout en vain.  
Après chaque crise sa force mentale diminuait considérablement...et le démon utilisait ces occasions pour prendre possession du corps de Naruto.  
Un an avait passé le jeune Uzumaki, dans cette grotte sans parler, ni voir, ni rencontrer des gens.  
Sauf un jour...un coup de vent inhabituel le réveilla. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas une bonne chose...dans l'était qu'il était...il serait mort a coup sûr.  
La devant lui se tenait Uchiwa Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame...les deux hommes d'Akatsuki. Mais malgré la douleur qu'il avait, Naruto se releva et fit face a ses ennemies. Une haine monta en lui...le chakra du démon commença a l'entourer...trois queux apparurent. Sons visage était complètement transformé...il avait besoin de sang...il chargea.  
Mais ses ennemies n'était pas des débutants non plus...alors le combats commença...

Il dura des heures...mais les adversaires ne faiblissais pas...une rage encore plus profonde monta en lui...cinq queux apparurent et on pouvait plus reconnaître le garçon, car maintenant il ressemblait vraiment a Kûubi. Le combat dura encore...Kisame fut tué mais...Itachi effectua un sceau et tout a coup les forces de Naruto commencèrent a le quitter...cette technique!...mais rien pouvait l'arrêter, Itachi n'allait pas lâcher...  
Naruto ce trouvait...dans le monde d'Itachi. Le sharingan l'avait emprisonné...alors il commença a voir Konoha...se faire détruire par des grand serpents...ces amis en train de tomber..morts...lui qui se fessait transpercer par des épée...

Itachi n'avait rien sentit, mais quelqu'un lui donna un coup de poing très puissant qui le fit voler vingt mètres plus loin. En une fraction de seconde, le réceptacle de Kûubi avait disparu. C'était impossible, il pouvait pas avoir échappé a son genjutsu...non! C'était sûrement quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé...mais qui?? cette vitesse...même son sharingan n'avait rien remarqué.

Il était allongé par terre, dans une foret...quelqu'un se tenait a ses cotés.  
C'était une jeune fille d'une beauté inhumaine, elle avait des cheveux noirs jusqu'à sa taille, et des yeux d'un vert 'émeraude.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé...mais...qui est tu?? -demanda le jeune garçon.  
- L'ennemie de l'Akatsuki. -répondit – t-elle.  
- Et comment t'appelle-tu ??- demanda le jinchuuruki. Moi c'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Les pupilles de la jeune fille s'agrandirent.

- Tu a bien dit Uzumaki??- s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Euhh...oui c'est ..Uzumaki.- répondit-t-il.

La jeune fille je jeta au cou de Naruto en pleurant.( qu'est-ce que...)

- Je suis Yumi Uzumaki.- répondit-elle.  
- Quoi ?? Tu es une Uzumaki comme moi??- demanda-t-il.  
- Oui...-répondit elle. Je croyait que tout le clan Uzumaki était détruit par l'Akatsuki, mais je me trompait, il reste encore toi!! -s'exclama Yumi.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

- Tu ressemble beaucoup a Kushina...ma tante- dit-elle.  
- Je ne connais pas mes parents. -répondit Naruto.  
- Je vois...mais tu vient de Konoha??  
- Oui.-répondit le garçon.  
- Alors c'est sur que tu est son fils, car elle vivait a Konoha et était marié a Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage.- dit-elle.  
- Je...

--FIN DU FLASHBACK--

- Ainsi j'ai trouvé ma cousine.- dit Naruto.  
- Je..je suis contente pour toi.- dit Sakura.  
- Merci...  
- Euhh...Naruto??  
- Hum??  
- Ta bien dit que t'avait la pupille dorée?? - demanda Jiraya excité. .  
- Oui...c'est le pouvoir héréditaire des Uzumaki. - répondit la jeune homme.  
- Et a se que je voit tu la maîtrisé parfaitement, ainsi que ton chakra.- dit Jiraya.  
- Oui...grâce a Yumi.- répondit Naruto.  
- Pouvez vous m'expliquer se qu'est la pupille dorée?? -demanda Sakura.  
- La pupille dorée, aussi appelée « L'oeil divin ou L'oeil des dieux », est le plus puissant des pouvoirs héréditaires. Le byakugan et le sharingan sont rien comparé a ça.- répondit Kakashi.  
- Mais c'est aussi le plus dangereux. Car on peut mourir après l'avoir utilisé. - dit Jiraya.

(Sakura eu un frisson)

- Et le chakra??, - demanda-t-elle.  
- (Hihi.) Et bien le chakra...c'est la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il existe dans ce monde.- répondit -il. L'homme qui possède ce pouvoir est l'être suprême...il est invincible.  
Mais il est pratiquement impossible de contrôler ce chakra.- finit Jiraya.  
Après un long silence.

- C'était sympa la discussion mais on est un peu fatigués, alors...  
- A mince, j'ai complètement oublié;- s'exclama Tsunade. Je vais vous conduire.-continua-t-elle.  
- En faite, ne dites a personne que je suis revenus, et surtout pas a Hinata, je veux leurs faire une surprise...- dit Naruto puis monta sur le bord de la fenêtre.  
- Naruto...att...s'écriait Sakura mais le jeune Uzumaki était déjà disparu.

Hinata...Hinata...juste ce seul prénom le faisait sourire...Il en était sur ...elle serrait contente de le voir...après tout c'était la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée...malgré ses dix-huit ans.  
Il commença a chercher par tout dans le village, mais bizarrement elle était nul part.  
Après une bonne demi-heure il la trouva enfin...elle était dans un endroit magnifique...une cascade, des cerisiers, un fleuve.  
Il la contempla une minute choisissant bien les paroles qu'il allait lui dire.

- Hi...- commença-t-il mais s'interrompit en voyant une personne se rapprocher de sa bien aimée.

Cette personne ressemblait beaucoup a uns des ses amis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la...avec elle.  
C'était Kiba, il approcha son visage de celui d'Hinata et l'embrassa...

- NOOOOONNNN!!-s'écria Naruto (elle pouvait pas l'avoir trahis...non, pas elle...sa ne pouvait être vrai) Une haine monta en lui, une haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant...  
ses jeux deviennent rouge-sang, son visage commençait a se transformer, neuf queux apparurent. Puis il disparut...

- Naruto??- s'écria Hinata ne pouvant pas croire se qu'elle venait de voire.

Soudain son pendentif commença a brûler, sa couleur était devenue rouge...puis une immense masse de chakra se dégagea, la chaîne se brisa, et le cristal tomba par terre.


	5. Retour ou pays de la neige

Chapitre 5: Retour ou pays de la neige.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade parla :

- En faite, Sakura...pourquoi tu voulait empêcher Naruto d'aller voir Hinata...après tout, tu sait qu'elle...  
- Il ne devait pas voir Hinata...car elle est avec Kiba..- l'interrompit la jeune Haruno.  
- Est-ce de l'héritier du clan Hyûga que vous parlez ?? C'est Hinata Hyûga?? -demanda Yumi.  
- Oui...- répondit Tsunade. Tu la connaît??  
- Non, c'est que Naruto m'avait beaucoup parlé sur elle... répondit la jeune Uzumaki. Mais apparemment il s'est trompé a son sujet.  
- Comment ça ??- demanda Jiraya.  
- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire...qu'elle allait l'attendre jusqu'à son retour, même si ça allait prendre toute la vie.- répondit Yumi.

(le coeur de Sakura se contracta...Après tout s'était a cause d'elle que Hinata avait décidé de sortir avec Kiba)

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le retrouver avant qu'il la croise. - dit Yumi.  
- Je crois que...- commença Sakura.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit a la volé pour laisser entrer une Hinata inquiète, avec un air grave.

- Tsunade-sama, je viens de voir Naruto!!- s'écriait elle.  
- Et ou est il maintenant??- demanda Jiraya.  
- Je...il était sur un arbre a nous observer, moi et Kiba...Kiba m'em...je crois qu'il a vu...c'est alors qu'il est devenu rouge et disparut... - répondit Hinata.  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est passé avec ta main ??- demanda Sakura en regardant le poignet droit de la jeune Hyûga...qui portait des brûlures profondes.

- Après que Naruto a disparu...le pendentif dégagea un masse de chakra, alors le cristal devint rouge comme Naruto...alors la chaîne ce brisa et le cristal tomba par terre...quand j'ai voulut récupérer le pendentif...il commença a me brûler. - répondit Hinata en posant le pendentif sur le bureau de l'Hokage.  
- Bizarre...dit Tsunade (Elle avait portée ce pendentif pendant des année...mais jamais il avait fait une chose pareille)...laisse moi te soigner – dit-elle après un silence.  
- Désolé mais je dois partir a sa recherche...car si ce que je pense est vrai il est déjà très loin de Konoha. Je sais pas comment pour vous, mais pour moi il est très cher. -dit Yumi en sortant du bureau.  
- Attend!! -s'écriait Sakura. Pour moi aussi il est très cher...  
- Moi aussi- dirent Sasuke, Kakashi et Iruka en même temps.  
- Alors partez a sa recherche et remmenez le. - dit l'Hokage.

C'est alors que l'équipe, ce dirigea vers la sortie du village.

- Nous devons courir le plus rapidement possible et sans s'arrêter. -dit Yumi en s'élançant vers la foret.  
- Mais ou vont nous??- demanda Iruka.  
- Au pays de la neige.- répondit la jeune Uzumaki. Car a mon avis il est déjà la bas.  
- Comment...  
- Dépêchons nous!! s'écriait Yumi.

Dans le pays de la neige

Naruto avait encore la haine contre Hinata...la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimée...l'avait trahis...elle était...avec un de ses amis...( a cette pensée il frappa le sol en créant un grand cratère de cent mètres de diamètre et cinquante de profondeur.)  
Pourquoi?? Pourquoi il soufrai tant?? Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait?? (il frappa de nouveau le sol en créant un autre cratère)  
Ce village...il détestait ce village et tous qui y vivait...maintenant il comprenait la haine d'Orochimaru...et pourquoi il voulait détruire Konoha...

Alors il décida de ne plus revenir dans ce village...et si il y retournait un jour...s'était pour le détruire...

Il accéléra le pas et dans quelques minutes...arriva a la destination...le grotte ou il s'était caché après le massacre d'Oto...la grotte ou il avait combattu les Akatsuki...la grotte ou il avait rencontré Yumi...après tout il restait encore une personne qui l'aimait...(il resta dans cette grotte jusqu'au soir...)

La foret dans le pays de la neige

- Dépêchez vous, si non on risque de le perdre pour de bon...- dit Yumi.  
- Comment ça??- demanda Sasuke  
- Il a une vitesse hors du commun.- répondit la jeune fille.  
- Hey!! Regardez!!- s'exclama Iruka en montrant un cratère.

Yumi s'approcha du cratère pour l'analyser.

- Merde!!- s'écria- t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??- s'exclama Sakura.  
- Il a fait sortir ses neuf queux du démon. -répondit Yumi.  
- Mais...s'il a fait sortir les neuf queux...alors il a perdu complètement le contrôle de son corps. -dit Kakashi.  
- Non...il contrôle toujours son corps...mais il a une haine qu'il na pas ressentit depuis assez longtemps...

--DÉBUT DU FLASHBACK--

Il y a un an. Dans le pays de la foudre Yumi et Naruto se reposait dans le village caché de Mikanura...mais tout a coup une explosion retentit juste prés d'eux...quand la fumée se dissipa on voyait huit silhouettes dans des capes noires...avec des nuages rouges...les Akatsuki.

- Encore eux!!- s'écriait Naruto.  
- Oui mais cette fois si..ils sont tous la. -dit Yumi. Je crois qu'on est pas de taille contre eux.  
- Pas de taille?? Je vais tous les réduire en poussière!!- s'exclama le jeune garçon.

- Rendez vous, on ne veut pas de mort inutiles.- dit un des Akatsuki.  
- Ce rendre?? Haha...ne me faites pas rire.- dit Naruto.  
- Comme vous voulez.- dit le même membre d'Akatsuki.

Le combat commença...mais c'était plus dur qu'il aurait cru...  
Les huit Akatsuki effectuaient tous leurs attaques en même temps, mais Naruto arrivait a les contrer...(avec cette allure je vais me fatiguer trop vite.- ce dit le jeune garçon en arrêtant l'attaque d'Itachi)  
(Comment fait il pour contrer toutes nos attaques sans même utiliser le chakra du démon renard?? -se demanda Pein, le chef d'Akatsuki)

- Naruto!!- cria Yumi.

Ce dernier ce retourna, et vit que sa cousine était entourée par cinq Akatsuki...tout les cinq s'élancèrent vers Yumi...ne pouvant esquiver tout les coups...elle s'était prise trois kunaï dans la jambe droite, deux dans la poitrine, et un dans le dos...  
La douleur était insupportable, car les kunaï était empoisonnés...

- NOOON!!YUMI!!- cria Naruto.

Un chakra rouge commença a l'entourer, son visage ce transforma, et neuf queux apparurent...la rage montait en lui...le sol se craquelait à cause de la puissance qu'il dégageait...(les Akatsuki reculèrent de quelques pas un peu effrayés.)

- JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEEER!!- cria le démon et avec une vitesse hors du commun couru vers les agresseurs...

Le premier qui était sur le chemin du jinchuuriki était Deidara...ce dernier créa un mur de terre pour ralentir le démon...mais Naruto fracassa ce mur très facilement...sans s'attendre a ça le membre d'Akatsuki s'est pris le poing du jeune Uzumaki dans la figure...qui le fit voler a cent mètres plus loin...mais quand Deidara s'écroula par terre il était déjà mort...  
En suite le démon ce tourna vers Sasori...

Après cinq minutes il restait que quatre membres d'Akatsuki...dont Pein, Itachi, Konan et Tobi.

- On ferait mieux d'abandonner pour le moment...- proposa Tobi.  
- Je crois que t'a raison.- dit Pein. On s'en va. (puis il disparut et derrière lui...les autres)

Naruto s'approcha de sa cousine...elle respirait a peine...le garçon commença a reprendre son était normal...  
-Ne me laisse pas Yumi. - dit-il. Je ne veux plus rester seul...s'il-te-plaît ne part pas...

- Na...Naruto...je...-mais elle n'a put finir sa phrase car la vie l'avait quittée...  
- NOOOOONNN!!YUMI REVIENT!!- cria-t-il.

Le sol commença a trembler...un chakra doré entoura Naruto...ces yeux deviennent doré en sorte qu'on ne voyait plus la pupille, son corps commença à briller d'une lumière aveuglante...ses vêtements commencèrent a ce déchirer...  
C'est alors qu'il joignit ces deux mains...et commença a prononcer des mots incompréhensibles... ensuite il posa sa main gauche sur le front de sa cousine et la main droite sur son ventre...un grand tonnerre se fit entendre et un éclair frappa Naruto...ce dernier s'écroula par terre...tout devint noir...puis plus rien...

- Naruto.-cria quelqu'un.  
(ce dernier ne pouvait pas bouger...il avait mal par tout...il se sentait très faible...)

- Naruto.-cria quelqu'un a nouveau en secouant le corps du juunchiriki.  
- Qu'est-ce...-commença le garçon.  
- Ohh Naruto !! J'ai cru que t'était mort. -s'exclama Yumi. Mais explique moi une chose...comment ça se fait que je ne suit pas morte??  
- Je...aucune idée...-répondit le garçon.  
- Monteur!! -dit sa cousine en le serrant dans ces bras.

--FIN DU FLASHBACK--

- Il ta ressuscitée??- s'exclama Sakura.  
- Oui. -répondit Yumi. Bien que je ne sait pas de quelle manière.  
- Impressionnant! -dit Kakashi. (et en plus de ça...il a tué quatre Akatsuki a lui tout seul.-pensa-t-il)

- Regardez!! -s'écria Sasuke en montrant une silhouette qui sortait d'une grotte.  
- C'est lui!!- s'exclama Yumi en courant vers Naruto.

- N'APPROCHEZ PAS!! - cria-t-il en voyant les arrivant.  
- Naruto!! Arrête!! Ne t'en va pas!!- s'exclama sa cousine.  
- N'APPROCHEZ PAS!! -cria-t-il de nouveau mais cette fois si en créant un mur entre eux.

Mais ce mur ne tient que quelques secondes car il était démolis par Yumi.

- Naruto...-commença Sakura.  
- TU OSE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE...APRÈS TOUT CE QUE TU MA FAIT SUBIR?? -cria Naruto. TU OSE ??  
- Qu'est-ce que...je t'ai fait...-dit Sakura d'un ton de défense.  
- TU SAIT TRÈS BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE!! -s'écria-t-il. TU SAVAIT DEPUIS LE DÉBUT QUE J'AVAIS DES SENTIMENTS POUR TOI!! MAIS TU NE FAISAIT JAMAIS ATTENTION A MOI!! IL Y AVAIT QUE SASUKE QUI EXISTAIT A TES YEUX!!  
- Arête de lui crier dessus!! -s'exclama Sasuke.  
- NE CROIS PAS QUE T'ES MIEUX QU'ELLE!!- cria a nouveau le démon. TOI...QUI ÉTAIT COMME UN FRÈRE POUR MOI, ME MÉPRISAIT TOUT LE TEMPS! TU ME DÉTESTAIT!!  
- Calme toi Naruto s'il-te-plaît.- dit Iruka.  
- Je suis désolé Iruka-senseï, mais je ne peut pas retourner a Konoha.- dit le jeune Uzumaki avec un ton beaucoup plus calme. Il y a personne qui m'aime...tout le monde me déteste, me trahis, me méprise...  
- Si!! Il y a moi!!- s'écria Iruka. Je t'aime comme mon propre fils.

Une larme coula sur la joue du juunchiriki...il se rappelait des moments passé avec son senseï... des images défilèrent devant ses yeux...Hinata...a cette seule pensée sa rage augmentait...

- Naruto??- demanda Sakura qui était tout prés de lui et avait posée sa main sur l'épaule du démon.  
- NE ME TOUCHE PAS. -s'écria-t-il, et le chakra rouge l'entoura a nouveau en projetant la fille aux cheveux roses quelques mètres plus loin.

A cette vison Sasuke s'élança vers Naruto avec des kunaï dans les mains. Mais na pas eu le temps de réagir, car le juunchiriki l'avait déjà arrêté et le tenait par son cou...

- JE VOUS A DIS DE ME LAISSER, MAIS VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS ÉCOUTEZ!! MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ L'ASSUMER!!- s'écria Naruto.

Alors il frappa Sasuke avec son poing, et ce dernier fut envoyé cent mètres plus loin...inconscient.

- Sasuke!! -cria Sakura.

Naruto frappa le sol d'une telle force qu'il ce créa une vague de terre de cinquante mètres de haut... qui se dirigea vers les autres...en rasant tout sur le passage.  
Tout a coup...Yumi apparut devant Naruto...toucha le sol...et des racines sortirent pour immobiliser son cousin. C'est alors qu'elle joigne ses mains...un chakra vert commença a l'envelopper...elle ouvrit ses yeux qui était devenus dorés...s'approcha du visage de Naruto... posa ses deux mains sur les joues du garçon...alors le juunchiriki était dans l'obligation de regarder les yeux de sa cousine, car son corps ne lui répondait plus...une fraction de seconde et tout devin noir pour lui...

- Prenez le, je ne suis pas en était de le porter...-dit Yumi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?? -demanda Iruka en mettant Naruto sur son dos.  
- Je l'ai vidé de tout son chakra...-répondit-elle. C'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter.  
- Retournons a Konoha...au plus vite.- dit Kakashi, lui aussi tenant Sasuke sur le dos.

Ainsi le groupe de recherche retourna dans le village, avec la mission accomplie. Ils ont pris deux jours pour arriver devant le grand portail.

- Il faut l'emmener quelque part. -dit Kakashi.  
- Pourquoi pas chez moi?? - proposa Sakura.  
- T'en es sure?? - demanda Kakashi.  
- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas. -répondit la jeune Haruno. Et je crois que Yumi ferait mieux de venir aussi.  
- D'accord.- dit simplement la jeune Uzumaki.

Alors Naruto déposé dans la chambre de Sakura,...Iruka et Kakashi se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Entrez! -dit Tsunade après que quelqu'un avait frappé sa porte.  
- Bonjours Hokage-sama. -dit Kakashi.  
- Alors?? -s'écria la princesse.  
- On a réussi a le ramener, avec l'aide considérable de Yumi.- répondit-il.  
- Et ou est il??  
- Il est chez Sakura, inconscient pour le moment. -dit Iruka.  
- Bon boulot!! Allez vous reposer maintenant.- dit l'Hokage.

Les deux ninja disparurent en fumée.


	6. Les retrouvailles

Chapitre 6 : Les retrouvailles.

Maintenant tout le village de Konoha savait que Naruto Uzumaki était de retour...et même que ce dernier avait vu la jeune Hyûga avec Kiba Inuzuka...

Le juunchiriki c'était réveillé depuis longtemps mais n'osait pas ouvrir ses yeux...car il sentait la présence de quelqu'un...et ce quelqu'un était nul d'autre que Sakura...  
Mais ne supportant plus l'idée de rester sans rien faire...il se leva...en faisant sursauter le fille aux cheveux roses...

- Naruto!!-s'écria-t-elle. Je...

Mais sans faire attention a ses paroles, le blond s'approcha de la fenêtre...pour sauter...

- Je t'interdit de sortir de cette chambre!!- s'écria Tsunade qui était entrée il y a quelques secondes.

Mais Naruto s'en fichait de ses ordres, et s'apprêtait a partir pour de bon...

- Naruto...-dit-une voix. S'il-te-plaît...reste ici avec moi...-dit Yumi.

Le blond baissa la tête,...(il ne pouvait la laisser...)...puis se rassit sur le lit...

Tsunade fait signe a Sakura de sortir avec elle...et laisser Yumi avec Naruto...

- Pourquoi t'es si triste??- demanda sa cousine.  
- Je suis triste...que je passe toute ma vie a me faire trahir...a me faire mépriser...par mes êtres chers. -répondit le blond. Je ne veux plus avoir de sentiments...au moins comme-ça je ne souffrirais plus..-continua-t-il.  
- Je crois que...-commença Yumi.  
- Que..??- demanda Naruto.  
- Non, rien...oublie. -répondit la jeune fille.

Ainsi ils restèrent sans s'adresser la parole, jusqu'à que Sakura entre pour annoncer que le déjeuner est prêt.

- Naruto, tu vient ?? -demanda cette derrière après que Yumi soit sortie.  
Mais la réponse ne vient pas,...alors elle revient avec un plat chargé de nourriture, puis le posa sur le chevet.  
Dans trois heures elle revient dans sa chambre, le garçon était resté dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé...et la nourriture était intacte.  
-Naruto? Ta rien mangé??- demanda Sakura.  
La réponse ne vient pas ...mais elle s'était pas attendue a plus...

Une semaine s'écoula, et Naruto n'avait toujours pas parlé, pas mangé...il avait même pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

- Alors, comment va-t-il??- demanda Tsunade.  
- Très mal. -répondit Sakura. Il mange pas, il veut parler a personne, et a vous vrais dire il n'a même pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. -continua-t-elle.

Tsunade hocha la tête...en regardant le pendentif de Naruto...devenu rouge...

- Tient, rend lui ça...d'accord ??- demanda l'Hokage en posant le cristal sur la table.  
- D'accord. -répondit la jeune Haruno en prenant le pendentif dans sa main.

Mais dès le contact du cristal avec la peau de la jeune fille...une masse de chakra sortit et le pendentif redevint bleu...

- Qu'est-ce que...??- commença Tsunade mais Sakura était déjà partie.

Dans quelques minutes, elle était arrivée devant sa maison...  
Elle frappe la porte de sa chambre :

- Naruto?? Je peut entrer??- demanda-elle, la réponse ne vient pas alors elle décida d'entrer.  
La chambre était vide...(non il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté le village)

- Maman,...tu sait pas ou est Naruto?? -demanda Sakura a sa mère.  
- Naruto...il ne devait pas être dans ta chambre?? -dit Mme Haruno.  
- Non il n'y est pas...bon j'y vais partir le chercher. -dit la jeune fille.  
- Fait attention a toi. -dit sa mère.  
- Oui. - s'exclama Sakura en mettant le pendentif de Naruto sur le cou.

Et a nouveau, le cristal dégagea une masse de chakra, et en une fraction de seconde elle vit le jeune juunchiriki...assis seul sur un mont...un mont loin de Konoha...mais elle connaissait cet endroit...

- Naruto?? Est-ce que ça va?? -demanda-elle.  
- Sakura..? (il était un peu abasourdit que la jeune fille l'avait trouvée) Qu'est-ce que tu veux??  
- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. -répondit-elle.  
- Hahaha!! Et depuis quand tu te soucis de quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke.- demanda Naruto.  
- Je...depuis que t'es partit. -répondit la jeune fille.  
- Alors pour devenir cher a tes yeux il faut mourir...Sakura-chan??- demanda le juunchiriki.  
- Pardon Naruto...je te demande ton pardon...dit la fille aux cheveux roses.  
- Mon pardon?? -demanda Naruto. Et pourquoi je devait te pardonner??  
- Parce-que je t'aime!! s'écria Sakura. Quand t'était plus la...plus a mes cotés pour me protéger... quand y avait plus le garçon qui n'abandonnait jamais...c'est a ce moment la que j'ai compris a quel point tu m'était cher...c'est a ce moment la que j'ai compris qui j'aimais vraiment...et c'était pas Sasuke... c'était toi Naruto.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du juunchiriki, pour disparaître immédiatement.

- Tu sait...Sakura-chan...si tu me l'aurait dit il y a cinq ans...je serai la, a sauter de joie...mais je ne suis plus le gamin que tu connaissais il y cinq ans...j'ai changé...et c'est a cause de vous...  
Et je vous remercie pour ça...car maintenant je comprend a quel point j'étais pathétique.-dit Naruto  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par ça??- demanda Sakura.  
- Je veux dire par ça..que les « démons » comme moi n'ont pas leur place...avec des gens « normaux » comme vous...J'existe que pour souffrir...-dit-il...puis disparut en laissant la jeune fille toute seule, qui commença a pleurer.

Pendant se temps au village cachée de Suna no kuni

Gaara du désert, le Kazekage de Suna no kuni, était assit impassible...comme d'habitude sur son trône...

- Kazekage-sama!!- cria un homme en entrant dans le hall.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??  
- Une lettre urgente de la part de l'Hokage de Konoha.-dit-il en tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Ce dernier pris le document...l'ouvrit pour lire...et tout a coup ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage s'illumina...  
Kankourô qui était assis pas très loin et avait observé la scène depuis le début, dit:

- Euh?? Gaara, ça va??  
- Plus que bien!! -s'écria ce dernier en jetant le rouleau a son frère.

Kankourô attrapa le massage...puis lut...et comme a son frère...ses yeux s'agrandirent...puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage...  
Temari...qui venait juste d'entrer...s'inquiéta un peu, voir Kankourô rigoler était normal, mais Gaara aussi réjouit était inquiétant...

- Gaara..tu va bien??- demanda-t-elle.  
- Naruto est en vie...et il est a Konoha!!- s'exclama le jeune Kazekage.  
- Quoi??-s'écria Temari. (le garçon qui avait fait changer son petit frère n'était pas mort..il était en vie...elle pourrait enfin le remercier pour Gaara)  
- Et c'est partis pour le village caché de la feuille. Konoha...prépare toi a accueillir le trio des sables. -s'écria Kankourô.

Retour a Konoha

Le jeune juunchiriki marchait dans les rues de Konoha en réfléchissant a ce qu'il avait entendu... quand quelqu'un l'appela.

- Naruto?? C'est toi??- demanda Ino.  
- Ah Ino, salut!! -répondit-il.  
(Je n'arrive pas y croire que c'est Naruto,...il est devenu beaucoup plus grand, et même plus beau...je dirait même le plus beau du Konoha. -pensa Ino.)  
- ...en faite Naruto tu fait quoi??- demanda la jeune fille.  
- Rien de particulier...je me promenait.- répondit le blond.  
- Ça te dit de manger quelque chose. -proposa la jeune Yamanaka.  
- Euh?? Pourquoi pas. - dit Naruto.

Ainsi ils allèrent à Ichiraku Ramen, ce qui était le resto préféré du jeune Uzumaki.

- Naruto??-s'écria Ichiraku. Comment tu a grandit.  
- Deux bols de ramens, s'il-vous-plaît dit Ino.  
- Ahh!! Mais tu es venu avec ta petite amie, a ce que j'vois.- dit le propriétaire.  
- Oui. -répondit le juunchiriki en faisant un clin d'oeil a Ino...qui rougit immédiatement.  
- Et voilà vos ramens! -s'exclama Ichiraku.  
Les deux amis mangèrent, en parlant...ou plutôt Naruto répondait aux questions d'Ino.  
- Bon Naruto, je dois y aller, aider ma mère.- dit elle.  
- D'accord. -dit le blond.  
- A un de ces jours. -lança-t-elle tout en partant.

Lui aussi il commença a prendre la route de sa maison, ou plutôt celle de Sakura.  
Enfin rentré il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un...

- Salut Naruto!! Tsunade-sama veut te voir. -dit Shizune.  
Sans répondre, il disparut pour apparaître, juste devant la porte de l'Hokage.  
- Entrez!!  
- Vous voulez me voir?? -demanda le juunchiriki.  
- Oui. Tu sait il y a un tournois des juunins dans deux jours?? -demanda-t-elle

- Tu ne veut pas y participer?,- redemanda l'Hokage.  
- J'ai rien a faire de ce tournois. -répondit Naruto.  
- Mais tout tes amis son déjà juunins! -s'indigna Tsunade.  
- J'ai pas envie.- dit le blond en sortant.  
- Que...Attend.- cria-t-elle.( l'autre s'arrêta) En étant l'Hokage du village caché de Konoha, je t'ordonne de participer a ce tournois. -finit-elle.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme, puis il sortit définitivement.

Le lendemain matin, le blond était déjà sur le terrain d'entraînement n°3, non pas pour s'entraîner mais pour se rappeler des vieux souvenirs de la team 7.

- Alors comme ça tu fuit tout le monde??- demanda quelqu'un derrière.  
- Bonjours, Jiraya-sama. -répondit Naruto.  
- N'essaye pas de dévier la question.- dit le sannin.  
- En quoi ça vous regarde??- répliqua le jeune homme.  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et tes amis en font de même.- dit Jiraya. Et en faite, pourquoi tu ne t'entraîne pas?? Après tout...demain, c'est le tournois des juunins.-continua-t-il.  
- A quoi bon s'entraîner?? De toute façon, dans ce tournois, personne n'est assez fort pour que je m'inquiète.- dit Naruto.  
- A ce que je vois, tu es encore aussi sur de toi, qu'avant. -dit le sannin.

- Bon, viens, on va manger un p'tit quelque chose.-proposa Jiraya après un silence.

Sans faire d'objection, l'élève suivit son senseï,...vers un grand restaurant...apparemment cher...  
Il entra, et a l'intérieur, il vit tous ses amis. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba...Hinata...et Yumi, tous assis a la même table...ainsi que quelques senseï dont : Kakashi, Anko et Iruka était assis a une autre table, un peu plus loin.  
Tout le monde salua Naruto, et ce dernier fit signe des mains pour remercier les venus.

Ceux qui ne l'avait encore pas rencontrées, restèrent bouche bee pendant un moment, car malgré les explications de Sakura, Sasuke et d'Ino, ils n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir tant changé.  
Ainsi ils commencèrent de déguster les plats faits pour le « retour de Naruto ».  
Comme avec Ino, il était mitraillé de questions sur son exil, mais ne répondait que très brièvement.  
Le temps passait, et Naruto ne pouvait plus rester. Il fallait sortir de la au plus vite, mais comment le faire sans être impolis??...une voix le sortit de ses pensés.

- Na...Naruto-kun...je voudrait te parler.- dit Hinata.  
- Je t'écoute.- répondit ce dernier avec un ton neutre.  
- Euh... je...je te demande..ton pardon...-balbutia-elle.  
- T'as pas a me demander mon pardon. Tu sait Hinata...après tout tu fait ce que tu veux avec ta vie... -dit le blond, puis sortit du restaurant.  
- Naruto!!Attend!!-s'écria la jeune Hyûga, et tout le monde avait remarqués l'absence de l'Uzumaki.

Shikamaru qui était le plus prés de la porte, sortit en courant ( bizarre pour un feignant) pour rattraper son ami.

Le juunchiriki, marchait dans la rue principale, ( il voulait l'oublier, mais n'arrivait pas, après tout c'était pas une simple fille, c'était Hinata Hyûga, la personne qui l'avait toujours apprécié, toujours soutenu, et qui l'avait toujours aimé, lui, le démon. Et en plus de tout ça, c'était la plus jolie fille de Konoha, la seule fille qui pouvait égaler la beauté de sa cousine, Yumi.)

- NARUTO!!-cria quelqu'un en le percutant, sans qu'il l'avait remarquée.  
- Qu'est-ce que...??-commença-t-il par dire, mais s'interrompit en voyant la personne qui l'avait percuté.  
(C'était une fille, et elle était sublime,...après tout il existait encore quelqu'un qu'on pouvait mettre dans le même groupe, avec Hinata et Yumi...c'était Temari...  
Mais elle avait changée...elle était beaucoup plus jolie qu'avant, elle était devenue plus grande... et elle portait des vêtements assez élégants...comme si elle avait commencée a se soucier de son apparence.- se dit le blond.)

(Était-ce vraiment Naruto?? Le Naruto qu'elle connaissait avant?? Non, c'était plutôt un jeune homme très beau...avec un corps impeccable...et avec un visage très triste...-pensa Temari.)

- Hum, hum...-toussa quelqu'un et c'est a ce moment la que la jeune fille, avait remarquée qu'elle était allongée sur Naruto, alors elle rougit..  
- Salut Temari!!-dit le blond.  
- Salut Naruto.-répondit la jeune fille puis se leva.  
- Salut Kankourô, Gaara!! -continua le blond. Qu'est-ce vous faites la??  
- On avait apprit que t'était vivant, et que tu était a Konoha, alors on a décidé de te rendre une petite visite.-répondit Kankourô.  
- Ça me me touche beaucoup, que vous vous êtes déplacés juste pour me voir.- dit Naruto sincère.  
- Ohh, c'n'est rien dut tout.- dit Gaara avec un sourire.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Naruto...et fit un signe de tête a Gaara...ce dernier compris immédiatement...claqua du doigt...de la poussière de sable commença a tourner autour d'eux...personne ne comprenait ce qui ce passait...mais quand le sable retomba par terre les deux amis n'étaient plus la...

- Ou sont ils passés??- demanda Ino.  
- Sûrement partis, parler...-dit Sasuke.  
- En faite, ou est Hinata??- demanda Kiba.

Elle courait a une vitesse impressionnante, mais n'arrivait toujours pas a rattraper les deux garçons.  
Enfin ils s'était arrêtés...elle ce cacha dans le buissons pas loin d'eux, pour entendre se qu'ils disaient.

- Je suis content de te voir en vie.-dit Gaara.  
- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir.- dit le blond.

Après un long silence, le fils du sable reprit la parole:

- Si ça t'ennuies pas, peut tu me raconter ce que tu a fait pendant tout le temps de ton absence?  
- Bien sur! -répondit le juunchiriki.  
Tout commença la ou je me suis battus avec Sasuke a la vallée de la fin...  
(puis il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé après...jusqu'au moment ou il avait décida de ne pas retourner a Konoha...)

- J'avais pas le choix, si je serais revenu au village, je risquais tout ce que j'aimais. Avec mes crises, je pouvais tuer des gens...des êtres chers...surtout Hinata. C'était a ce moment là..que j'avais compris que je l'aimais... Tu sait...je l'aime encore, malgré le fait qu'elle m'a remplacé. Mais c'est un peu de ma faute...car j'avais compris que je l'aimais...beaucoup trop tard...  
Après le massacre d'Oto, je suis allé me cacher dans le pays de la neige, mais les Akatsuki m'avait trouvé...je serais mort si Yumi ne m'avais pas sauvée...  
- Ma cousine.- dit Naruto pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Gaara.  
Ce dernier sourit a cette annonce, mais ne parla pas en faisant signe au blond de continuer.  
- Et au bout de quatre ans, avec l'aide de Yumi, j'ai réussi a contrôler mes crises, jusqu'à plus en avoir du tout...mais pendant ses quatre ans on était traqués comme des rats par l'Akatsuki...on ne pouvait pas nous battre, car si j'utilisais mon chakra une crise commençait...et a elle toute seule, elle ne pouvait les combattre...jusqu'au jours ou on était dans village caché de Mikanura, de pays de la foudre...j'en ai tué quatre d'entre eux...après un an je suis revenu ici.

- Et que compte tu faire maintenant??-demanda le Kazekage.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par ça?? -demanda le blond.  
- N'essaye pas de me mentir. Je vois par ton visage, tes yeux que tu n'est pas bien ici.  
- Demain est le tournois des juunins, je suis obligé d'y aller, mais juste après...je veux partir d'ici, loin du pays du feu. Trop de mauvais souvenirs sont attachés a ce village...- répondit Naruto.

(le coeur d'Hinata se crispa...Partir?? Partir loin d'ici?? Elle devait l'en empercher...il ne fallait surtout pas que la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde parte...alors elle se releva et partie...car elle avait assez entendu...)

- Tu es sur, pour ce dernier point?? -demanda le fils du sable.  
- Plus que certain...  
- Alors...je te propose de venir chez moi...au village de Suna. -proposa Gaara.  
- Je...je vais y réfléchir. -répondit Naruto a cette proposition inattendue.

(et voila dites si ça vous a plu et ce que vous en pensez)


	7. L'examen des juunins

Chapitre 7: L'examen des juunins.

Le lendemain, le village caché de la feuille, commençais a ce remplir, pour voir le spectacle.

Hinata, courait vers une maison, la maison des Inuzuka...(elle avait prise sa décision)  
Elle frappa la porte, la mère de Kiba l'ouvra:

- Ahh...Hinata...entre, entre je t'en prie...euh Kiba et dans ça chambre  
- Merci, -dit la jeune Hyûga puis entra dans la maison, en se dirigeant vers la chambre du maître-chien.  
- Hinata?? Qu'est-ce que tu f...-mais il s'interrompit en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de sa bien aimée.  
- ...Ki...Kiba...je...je...désolé mais je...je ne peut plus rester avec toi...-dit Hinata.  
- ...Qe...QOUI??-s'écria le garçon.

- C'est...c'est a cause de Naruto??-demanda-t-il.  
- Ou...Oui.-répondit la jeune fille.  
- Ça fait cinq ans que je te tourne autour, et lui, ça fait a peine deux semaines qu'il est revenu et tu veut être avec lui?-s'écria Kiba.  
- Je...je suis désolé.-dit Hinata en sortant de la chambre, avec des larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune Inuzuka frappa sa table qui se cassa en deux.

- Je te déteste...-chuchota-t-il. JE TE HAIS NARUTO UZUMAKI.- cria Kiba a pleins poumons.

Hinata courait,encore, en pleurant a chaudes larmes...elle courait vers une autre maison...  
Elle frappa la porte et un jeune homme aux chevaux noirs ouvrit la porte:

- Euh?? Hinata??  
- Shikamaru...tu doit m'aider...-supplia-t-elle.  
- ...D'accord...vas-y entre...

Naruto, quand a lui, il était assis sur la tête du quatrième Hokage, son père...

- La première épreuve va commencer dans peu de temps...il faut que tu te dépêche.- dit Kakashi, qui l'observait depuis longtemps, avant de venir lui parler.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas senseï. -répondit le blond, puis disparut.

(j'aimerais beaucoup revoir l'ancien Naruto,-se dit le ninja copieur)

Tout les participants, leurs senseï, et les représentants de chaque village était là, devant une foret.

L'Hokage parla:

- Bonjours a tous...aujourd'hui on s'est réunit ici pour le l'examen des juunins...  
Cette année on a fait un petit changement...il y aura que deux épreuves.  
La première est l'épreuve de survie...qui consiste de réunir quatre rouleaux,.celui du feu, de la terre, de l'eau et du vent...en combattant les autres équipes pour les récupérer.  
Chaque équipe est constitué de deux personnes, et chaque équipe aura aussi un rouleau...  
Dès que vous avez les quatre rouleaux, vous devez aller au centre de la foret ou ce trouve une tour, ...a oui j'allais oublier...vous avez un jour pour l'épreuve.  
- QOUI??-s'écrient tout le monde.  
- Et si personne n'arrive a temps??-demanda quelqu'un.  
- Si personne n'arrive a temps, alors vous êtes tous recalés.-répondit Anko.  
- Bon assez parlé, approchez vous de la table pour savoir dans quelle équipe vous êtes, et pour prendre un rouleau...-dit Tsunade.

Naruto apparut juste derrière l'Hokage et dit:

- Je veux être seul, je veux pas qu'on me colle quelqu'un au dos.  
- Seul?? Tu ne peut te mettre seul, les règles sont des règles.- dit Tsunade.  
- Hokage-sama, y a un de trop, ils sont quarante-et-un, ça fait un nombre impair.-dit Anko qui s'était rapprochée.  
- C'est parfait!!-s'écria Naruto puis disparut.  
(La princesse lança un regard noir a Anko. )

Le signal de départ...et tout le monde entra dans la foret...  
(Il faut finir cet examen au plus vite.-se dit Naruto.)  
Il commença a sauter d'arbre en arbre tout en cherchant les autres équipes...mais ce n'était pas évident...si il aurait eu un byakugan, ça serait beaucoup plus facile...un byakugan?? Mais oui...  
Il s'arrêta, joigne ses mains...puis ce concentra...(il lavait utilisé qu'une seule fois et ça n'avait pas marché...)...il ce concentra encore plus et dit « katame kogane » (veut dire oeil en or en jap), alors ces yeux commencèrent a briller et changer de couleur pour devenir dorés.  
Au début il ne voyait rien mais après quelques secondes, tout était devenu blanc, transparent, il pouvait voir tout...a des kilomètres a la ronde, sans même se retourner.  
Ainsi il vit toutes les équipes, sans exception, alors il s'élança vers le groupe le plus près de lui.  
C'était une équipe d'Oto,...il avait envie de les attaquer mais il préféra juste voler leur rouleau, c'était plus rapide...  
Il disparut, et en une fraction de seconde il réapparut, avec le parchemin. Maintenant il avait les rouleaux du feu et de la terre. Donc il lui restait celui de l'eau et du vent.  
Alors il répéta la même chose, et avait volé les rouleaux, a une équipe de Suna et une équipe de Konoha.  
Maintenant il était temps d'aller a la tour...

- Tsunade-sama!!-s'exclama un ninja qui était entré dans le bureau de l'Hokage sans même frapper.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??-demanda le princesse.  
- Il y a déjà un participant qui a finit l'épreuve.-répondit le juunin.  
- Quoi?? Mais comment?? Ça fait que cinq minutes que la première épreuve a commence!!  
- ...bah...  
- Qui est-ce??-demanda Tsunade.  
- Naruto Uzumaki.-répondit le ninja.  
- Nar...je m'en doutais.-dit l'Hokage. Bon tu peut disposer.-continua-t-elle en sortant de son bureau

Dix minutes plus tard, la princesse était arrivée a la tour, et vit le blond...assis sur une chaise...

- ...Naruto...  
- Bonjours Tsunade-sama.-l'interrompit le juunchiriki.  
- Bonjours...en faite tu peut aller ou tu veut...car t'as finit beaucoup plus tôt que prévu...mais que jusqu'à demain...car demain c'est la deuxième épreuve...  
- D'accord.-dit il puis disparut.

Il marchait sur les toits des maison, déjà depuis des heures, quand il s'aperçut de quelque chose d'inattendu...  
Yumi marchait avec un jeune homme...(a la vue de ce jeune homme un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto)...c'était...Gaara.  
Le couple marchait vers le même endroit ou il avait vu Hinata avec Kiba, tout en parlant.  
Sa cousine rigolait beaucoup et même le Kazekage avait un sourire sur le les lèvres.  
Le blond les suivis jusqu'au bout, se cacha sur un arbre et commença a écouter...

- Tu sait, tu ressemble beaucoup a Naruto.-dit Gaara.  
- Et pourquoi donc??-demanda Yumi.  
- Naruto a un don pour faire changer les gens. Moi parmi eux.-répondit le jeune homme.  
- Oui, il est doué pour ces choses, il n'abandonne jamais, mais ce dernier temps...il se sens très mal.  
Il s'est pas senti aussi mal depuis longtemps...c'est a cause de Hinata Hyûga...il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais elle la remplacée. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. Moi, je crois qu'elle l'aime aussi, je l'avait remarqué dans ses yeux...-dit Yumi.  
- Je crois que...-mais Naruto n'avait pas entendu la suite car il était partit.  
(Pourquoi devait-ils parler sur lui??-se demanda-t-il.)

Il recommençait a sauter sur les toits des maisons, quand il sentit une présence...il sortit un kunaï et disparu...le poursuivant s'arrêta car le blond l'avait immobilisé. Mais ça n'était qu'un ANBU.

- Naruto Uzumaki. Vous êtes convoqué dans la tour de la foret de la mort.-dit-il.  
- Oui.- répondit le juunchiriki, puis disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?? -demanda-t-il a l'Hokage.  
- Il y a quatre équipes et toi qui ont passés la première épreuve, donc ça fait neuf candidats. Un nombre impaire, donc on doit éliminer quelqu'un...ou plutôt c'est toi qui doit l'éliminer.-annonça Tsunade.  
- Et qui serait ce malheureux??-demanda Naruto.  
- On a déjà décidés, ça serait Antaro Kamuiki, de Kiri no kuni.- répondit la princesse.  
- D'accord, je suis prêt. -dit le juunchiriki.

Dans dix minutes, la salle des éliminatoires était remplie d'amis de Naruto, ainsi que Yumi.

- Mettez vous sur le terrain.-dit l'examinateur.  
Naruto et Antaro ce mettent face a face.  
- Commencez!!-s'écria Iruka.

Kamuiki chargea, en lançant des kunaï, mais le blond les esquiva très facilement. Il était même bras croisés et un sourire aux lèvres.  
Le combats durait déjà un quart d'heure, et le juunchiriki faisait qu'esquiver toutes les attaques de son ennemi.

- Soit plus sérieux, et bats toi!!-s'écria Sasuke.

Naruto regarda celui qui avait parlé, puis Antaro en lui montrant deux doigts( l'index et le majeur).

- Deux doigts,...je vais te battre avec deux doigts.-dit il.  
(Jiraya, Tsunade et Shizune c'était rappelés de cette scène, et commençaient a rire.)  
- Que...Pour qui tu te prend??- répliqua Antaro et lança une pluie de kunaï.  
Quant au blond, il les arrêta avec ses deux doigts, et attrapa le dernier au vol,...puis avec une force incroyable il lança le kunaï sur son adversaire, qui lui transperça la cuise.  
Antaro commença a composer des signes et courir vers Naruto. (Coup de poing suprême!)  
Le poing en avant, il sauta sur le blond, mais ce dernier l'arrêta très facilement(avec les mêmes deux doigts). Traça un cercle dans le vide, et frappa Kamuiki en plein poitrine a la façon des Hyûga.  
Antaro vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, en s'enfonçant dans le mur, inconscient.  
Les spectateurs était stupéfaits par la force de Naruto.  
Iruka s'approcha de Kamuiki, et dit:

- Naruto Uzumaki remporte ce match.  
- Ouais!!-s'écrieraient Temari et Kankourô.

- Bon, alors maintenant vous pouvez vous reposer, car dans trois heures le deuxième, et la dernière épreuve va commencer.-dit Tsunade.

Le juunchiriki avait disparut dès que l'Hokage avait finit de parler. Il était a nouveau sur la tête de son père. Il se rappelait des souvenirs...

--DÉBUT DU FLASHBACK--

Il y a cinq ans, dans le village caché de Kiri no kuni. Naruto et sa cousine s'était arrêtés dans un hôtel pour souffler un peu.

- Yumi, raconte moi plus sur notre clan et sur ma famille.-dit le blond.  
- Tout au début, Fumihiko Uzumaki a voulut créer un pouvoir héréditaire, le plus puissant qu'il soit.  
C'est alors qu'il y mit tout son savoir, ses techniques, et même sa puissance.  
C'était le plus fort de tous les ninja jamais connut alors il a réussi a créer la pupille divine et le chakra doré, et transmis ce pouvoirs héréditaire a ses descendants,...mais ça lui a coûté la vie...  
Après ça mort...personne du clan Uzumaki n'arrivait a contrôler ces pouvoirs héréditaires...  
Ainsi Uchiwa Madara a copié sur la pupille de Fumihiko...est créa la Sharingan...  
Et de même Juichi Hyûga créa le byakugan...pour augmenter la puissance de son clan.  
Alors ces deux clans sont devenus les plus puissants...car peu après ma naissance...les Akatsuki ont anéanti notre clan...

- Mais pourquoi?? -s'exclama Naruto.  
- Ils avait peur, que quelqu'un puisse contrôler les « pouvoirs divins ».-répondit sa cousine.  
- Mais d'où tu sait tout ça?? -demanda le blond.  
- J'étais élevée par mon parrain, le meilleur ami de mon père. C'est lui qui ma appris a contrôler mes « yeux divins ». Vers mes onze ans il est tombé gravement malade, et peu avant sa mort il me révéla que c'était les Akatsuki qui avait tués mes parents. Alors je me suis jurée de tout faire pour les détruire.-répondit la jeune fille.  
- Et que sait tu de mes parents??- demanda le juunchiriki.  
- Je ne sais pas grand chose...mais je sais que ta mère est morte a ta naissance, et que ton père était le Yondaime de village caché de Konoha, et qu'il est mort pour le sauver. Aussi on croyait que tu était mort...tué par l'Akatsuki. - continua Yumi.  
Une larme coula sur la joue du blond puis il dit:  
- Ainsi on est les derniers survivants du clan Uzumaki.  
- Je...-commença sa cousine mais s'interrompit en entendant que la porte de leur chambre explosa.

Deux silhouettes dans des capes noires avec des nuages rouges se tenaient devant eux.  
A la vue de ces personne une rage monta en Naruto...puis il s'élança vers l'un d'eux.

- NON!! ARRÊTE!!-cria Yumi.

Mais c'était trop tard, le blond avait déjà sauté sur l'Akatsuki avec un Rasengan rouge-bleuâtre.  
Une explosion, et la chambre n'existait plus. Naruto et l'Akatsuki était agenouillé,...il lui manquait un bras, et le blond, commençait a trembler de tout son corps, une crise faisait rage dans son corps...C'était l'effet du Rasengan qu'il venait d'utiliser.  
Un chakra doré commençait a l'entourer...quelques secondes...puis une nouvelle explosion... Yumi eu le temps de créer un mur de terre...mais il se brisa en l'envoyant voler cinquante mètres plus loin...ainsi que les deux hommes.  
Elle se releva...malgré le sang qui coulait de ça tête abondamment...pris son frère...et en une fraction de secondes...disparut...  
Yumi courait de toutes se forces...il fallait partir le plus loin d'ici...ça faisait déjà des heures qu'elle courait sans s'arrêter...mais tout a coup elle sentit ses force la quitter...sa vision devint floue...elle lâcha la prise sur son frère...et commença a tomber...juste avant de toucher le sol..elle sentit que quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée...la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir..c'était une mèche blonde.

--FIN DU FLASHBACK--

Naruto vit ses amis se diriger vers l'arène, car la deuxième épreuve devait commencer...  
Alors il sauta par terre...

- Hey...Sasuke!!-cria-t-il.  
Ce dernier se retourna. Naruto était déjà tout près de lui...et le tenait par les épaules...l'Uchiwa n'arrivait plus a bouger du doigt...  
- J'ai une dernière chose à te rendre.- dit le juunchiriki. Tu sait ça se trouve on se reverra pas.  
- Que...

Tout a coup les yeux du blond devinent dorés...Sasuke n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des yeux de son ami...  
Après quelques temps...la garçon avec des cheveux noirs tomba par terre...il avait très mal aux yeux...il n'arrivait pas a les ouvrir.

- SASUKE!!- cria Sakura, qui avait vue la scène, mais ce denier c'était relevé...le mal avait disparut ainsi que Naruto.

Dix minutes plus tard , l'arène était remplie...  
Puis Tsunade parla:

- Bonjours et bienvenue a Konoha. On est réunis ici pour la deuxième épreuve de l'examen de juunins. Alors les participants, veillez vous rendre sur le terrain pour la présentation.

Ainsi le huit ninja se rendirent sur l'arène.  
Les présentations finis, le plan des combats fut montré aux participants:

1. Morono Ikanuka(d'Oto) contre Nimaya Kamea (de Konoha)  
2. Akame Ihn (de Kiri) contre Abura Nakamura (de Suna)  
3. Akihira Onoe (d'Oto) contre Satoshi Umara (de Konoha)  
4. Naruto Uzumaki contre Saru Kuroku (de Suna)

Le combat de Morono contre Nimaya fut rapide, et Oto avait remporté la victoire  
Ça fut de même pour le combat d'Akame contre Abura, et Suna avait remporté la victoire.  
Le match d'Akihira contre Satoshi fut plus intéressant, car ce dernier avait montré comment il savait maîtriser le Katon, en brûlant son adversaire.  
Quand a Naruto, il avait laissé a ses clones faire le travail. Il avait fait apparaître des milliers de clones tous avec des Rasengans. En une minute le match fut terminé, ainsi que le quart de finale.  
(Tout le monde était stupéfaits par ce combat)

La demi-finale.  
Maintenant c'était au tour de Satoshi contre Abura.  
Le combat dura dix minutes, et l'Umara avait remporté ce match.  
Ainsi que l'Uzumaki avait donné une raclée a Morono.

La finale arriva enfin.  
Le juunchiriki se mit sur le terrain, et Satoshi fut de même.  
Au signal de l'examinateur, les deux ninja s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.  
Une pluie de kunaï et shurikens vola sur le blond, mais ce denier exécuta un sceau et un mur de vent les arrêta.  
Satoshi commença a l'attaquer avec son taijutsu, alors le blond fut de même...  
Mais l'Umara avait sentit que son adversaire retenait ses coups.  
(Pourrait-il savoir, qui était devant lui??-se demanda Satoshi)

--DÉBUT DU FLASHBACK--

-Je veux participer a cet examen.-dit Sasuke.  
-Mais tu est déjà un juunin!!- s'exclama l'Hokage.  
-Je sais, mais c'est pour tester les capacités de Naruto.- répondit l'Uchiwa.  
-Mais tu ne peut pas partici...  
-Je vais changer d'apparence et de nom, comme ça, personne ne pourrait le savoir.-l'interrompit Sasuke.  
-Je...d'accord, d'accord. Fait comme tu le veux.- répondit la princesse. Mais tu ne pourrais rien contre lui sans ton sharingan.  
-Ça fait déjà cinq ans que je l'ai plus. Ne croyez pas que je ne me suis pas entraîné!-répliqua le garçon en sortant du bureau.

--FIN DU FLASHBACK--

- Si seulement j'aurais encore mon sharingan.- se dit Sasuke.  
Et a ce moment même il sentit un picotement dans ses yeux,...puis le sharingan apparut.  
(Non!! C'était impossible!!)  
Maintenant il était sûr...Naruto avait découvert qu'il allait participer a cet examen, et il lui avait rendu son sharingan. Mais comment??

Alors il composa en vitesse des signes, puis cria:

- Katon, la boule de feu suprême.

Quand a Naruto, il composa des signes et toucha le sol,...un mur en sortit pour le protéger de l'attaque de feu.

L'Uchiwa recommença son attaque, et le blond composa des signes et dit:  
-Suiton, le dragon aqueux!!  
Le dragon d'eau percuta l'attaque de feu en l'arrêtant.  
(Co...Comment fait-il pour contrôler ces affinités, et comment a-t-il fait pour faire apparaître un dragon aqueux sans même utiliser de l'eau??-se demanda Kakashi)

- Bats toi sérieusement!!-s'écria Sasuke.  
- Si tu insiste.-répondit le juunchiriki.

Sasuke créa un Chidori Nagashi et s'élance vers Naruto. Cette technique était encore plus puissante que le simple Chidori, et elle pouvait facilement tuer n'importe qui.

Naruto commença a composer des signes a toute vitesse et cria:

- Raiton, la colère des dieux!!

Alors un éclair bleu, d'un mètre de diamètre vola en direction de son ami. Ce dernier ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle attaque, se l'est pris en plein poitrine qui le fit voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain.

- QUOI??-s'écrièrent Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya et Sakura.

La juunchiriki commença a s'approcher de son adversaire, tout en composant des signes.  
- Mokuton ( eau + terre), les chaînes incassables.-dit-il et des racines commençait a entourer Sasuke, qui avait repris son apparence normal.  
- Dôme impénétrable!!- dit le blond et un dôme de chakra se créa en empêchant qui que ce soit d'entrer dans l'arène.  
- Alors tu voulait que je sois plus sérieux?? -continua-t-il.  
Il tendit la sa main en avant, et peu a peu du chakra doré en forme de boule apparut, ensuite une autre boule de chakra rouge de la taille de sa tête apparut a son tour, et enfin une dernière boule de chakra bleu presque aussi grand que lui même recouvrit les deux autres.  
Le juunchiriki commença a courir vers l'Uchiwa...

- NON!!SASUKE!!-cria Sakura tout en essayant de casser le dôme, mais tout en vain.

Le Rasengan atteint sa cible et tout explosa a l'intérieur du dôme.  
Des cris retentirent par tout...  
Quand le poussière se dissipa, tout le monde vit Naruto, débout,...et Sasuke se trouvant toujours dans la même position, retenu par des racines...et un dôme l'entourait...ainsi il avait été protégé de l'attaque, mais malgré cette protection il avait reçu quand même une part du Rasengan.  
Le blond frappa dans les mains et les dômes disparurent, en laissant la place aux med-nin...

(Il avait accomplit la tache, il avait participé a cet examen...maintenant il pouvait partir d'ici.)

Il été déjà arrivé aux grandes portes de Konoha, quand il s'immobilisa...Il n'arrivait plus a bouger ...


	8. La mauvaise tournure des choses

Chapitre 8 : La mauvaise tournure des choses.

- ...Qu'est-ce que??-se demanda le blond. Hey!! Shikamaru, soit sympa, lâche moi...  
- Désolé Naruto, mais je ne peut pas.-répondit ce dernier.

Le juunchiriki entendit des pas venir vers lui.

- ...Naruto...-dit Hinata.  
- ...Hinata??  
- Naruto s'il te plaît...ne part pas...je t'en supplie...ne me laisse pas seule encore une fois...  
- ...Je...je ne peut rester avec toi Hinata...-dit le jeune homme.  
- Pourquoi??-demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie normale...je suis un démon...et les démons ne peuvent vivre avec des gens normaux...-répondit le blond.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de sa bien aimée.

- Hinata...je...-commença-t-il mais fut interrompu par le doigt qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres...pour le faire taire.

Elle s'approcha plus près du visage du juunchiriki, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
A ce moment même...toute mauvaise pensée...tout mouvais souvenir...toute la haine...disparu sans laisser de traces...il se sentait si bien...si léger...mais tout a coup...il ne vit plus rien...  
Il regarda autour...mais tout était noir...

- Pffff...Que t'es pathétique.- dit une voie.  
- ...Que...Qu...Ku...Kyûbi??-demanda Naruto.  
- Hahaha!! Qui encore,...gamin!-répondit le démon.  
- ...Mais...mais comment...  
- Comment j'ai réussi a te parler?? C'est ça?? Comment j'ai réussi, a briser le sceau qui tu avait posé pour m'empêcher de te contrôler??-dit le renard.

- Je viens de remarquer...que quand tu te sens aussi bien...ton sceau s'affaiblit...et je t'assure...je vais pas m'en priver...-dit Kyûbi.  
Puis un Naruto s'approcha du blond...il était comme le vrai...mais ses traits de renard était plus marqués...il avait des yeux rouges de sang. Le clone fit un sourire sadique...puis tout explosa.

Il regarda par ses yeux...il était revenu a la réalité...mais quelque chose n'allait pas ...  
Il entendit des bruits autour de lui...il remarqua qu'il avait le bras levé...et...qu'il tenait quelqu'un par la gorge...

- Hinata!!-cria-t-il, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Juste un rire au fond de sa tête.

La jeune Hyûga commençait a s'étouffer...

- N...a...r...u...t...o...-balbutia-t-elle.  
- Lâche la!!-cria Naruto, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.  
- Non!!-répliqua le démon.  
- LÂCHE LA!!-cria le blond a pleins poumons.( cette fois si il avait crié en vrai)

Ses bras lâchèrent la jeune fille...mais une fraction de seconde après...quelque chose de métallique, lui transperça la poitrine...c'était un kunaï.

- NOOON!!NARUTO!!- cria Hinata.

Le juunchiriki regarda le kunaï qui lui avait transpercé la poitrine...referma son poing dessus...puis tira un bon coup...ce geste ne lui fait aucun effet...il ne ressentait plus de douleur...  
Ses yeux devinrent rouges sang...les traits sur les joues s'approfondirent...et trois queux de chakra apparurent...  
Avec une vitesse inhumaine...il se retourna vers l'attaquant...qui se tenait maintenant juste derrière lui...et lui assena un coup de poing...  
Kiba vola cinquante mètres plus loin...avec la mâchoire cassée...puis il tomba par terre... inconscient...

- NARUTO!!-cria la jeune Hyûga.

Ce dernier ce tourna...et commença a avancer vers elle...mais un flash rose...et Sakura se tenait devant lui...en l'empêchant d'avancer.  
Le démon tendit le bras et l'attrapa par la gorge...en la soulevant...puis il serra son autre poing.. prêt a frapper...  
Mais il reçut un coup de pied...qui le fit basculer sur le coté en le faisant lâcher prise.  
Il se tourna et vit Kakashi...Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du juunchiriki...puis trois queux supplémentaires apparurent...  
Une fraction de seconde...et son senseï était par terre avec une grande blessure sur la joue.

- NARUTO, ARÊTE!!-cria Yumi qui se tenait pas loin de son cousin...mais elle n'était pas seule.

Tous ses amis, les ANBU, les senseï ainsi que Jiraya et Tsunade se tenait la...en faisant un cercle autour de lui.  
Un sourire encore plus large s'étira sur les lèvres de démon.

- Je vous attendais.-dit il.  
- Naruto, calme toi, si non on devrait utiliser la manière forte.-dit l'Hokage.  
Le juunchiriki éclata de rire...alors une pluie de kunaï et shurikens volèrent sur lui...il se concentra...et un bouclier de chakra se créa pour le protéger.

Alors les ANBU s'élancèrent sur Naruto, mais ce dernier les stoppa avec ses bras en chakra...et les projeta loin...sur le coté...  
Se fut les senseï et leurs élèves qui attaquèrent...  
Le monde changea... tout devin rouge...c'était un genjutsu de Kurenei...  
Le démon pris un shuriken et le lança dans le vide...tout de suite après...l'illusion se dissipa.  
Le shuriken s'était planté dans l'épaule gauche de la femme.  
Lee et Gaï s'élancèrent sur le juunchiriki avec leurs taijutsu...mais ce dernier bloquait toutes les attaques...puis exécuta une contre-attaque...il frappait ses adversaires avec ses poing, remplis de chakra...  
Mais une troisième paire de poings...arriva pour aider Lee et son senseï...

- Oh! Sasuke! Quel honneur!-dit Naruto.

A cette remarque encore deux personnes arrivèrent, pour combattre le juunchiriki.  
C'était Tsunade et Neji...mais le blond n'eut pas plus mal a contrer les nouvelles attaques.  
C'est alors qu'il fut immobilisé...il n'arrivait plus a bouger...et ne put stopper le coup magistral de l'Hokage.  
Ainsi il vola une vingtaine de mètres plus loin...  
Deux queux supplémentaires apparurent...alors il sauta sur la princesse...et ils commencèrent leurs combat de corps a corps...  
En concentrant du chakra dans ses poings...l'Hokage commença a frapper Naruto...mais ce dernier contrait toutes les attaques avec une très grande habilité. Et au dernier moment il arrêta le poing de la princesse...puis lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre...qui la propulsa a une dizaine de mètres...  
Quand tout a coup...le juunchiriki fut enfermé dans l'estomac du crapaud...fait par Jiraya.

- Croyez vous, que ça va me retenir??- cria Naruto.

Il joint ses mains et commença a dégager du chakra rouge...la pression montait a l'intérieur... puis sa prison explosa ...

- QUOI!! Mais comment...?? -s'écria le sannin.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du démon.

- Vous m'ennuyez.- répliqua Naruto en faisant des signes...Fuiton: la prison d'air.

Alors toute le monde qui l'entourait furent stoppés...comme si ils était ficelés par des chaînes invisibles...le blond serra son poing...et des cris de douleurs retentirent de tous les cotés.

- Alors ça vous plaît?? -demanda le juunchiriki.  
(Mais comment fait-il??-se demanda Kakashi)  
- ARÊTE ÇA!!-cria quelqu'un.  
- Ah, Yumi.- dit Naruto.  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais tu m'y oblige.- dit sa cousine.  
- Ohhh!!-Comme j'ai peur!!- répliqua le blond d'un ton sarcastique.  
Yumi...passa sa main derrière...puis sortit un katana...le sourire du démon s'effaça immédiatement...

La jeune fille se concentra et du chakra commença a parcourir l'épée...une fraction de seconde...qu'elle était déjà près de son cousin pour le frapper...mais ce dernier...s'attendant a cette attaque, et la para avec son kunaï...qui fondit au contact du katana...  
La jeune fille recommença ses attaques...mais a chaque fois...le blond arrivait a les esquiver.  
Yumi sauta en arrière...pour effectuer un sceau...ses yeux deviennent dorées, brillants...  
Puis dans une fraction des seconde elle reparut juste devant lui...elle donna un coup de katana qui lui transperça le ventre.  
Le démon laissa échapper un cris ne pouvant pas supporter la douleur...  
Il composa rapidement des signes...puis posa sa mains sur l'épaule de Yumi...alors elle fut projetée sur le mur d'une maison, qui se trouvait en face...  
Naruto retira le katana de son ventre et le jeta loin de lui...ensuite il tendit la main droite devant lui...et des boules de chakra rouge commencèrent a ce former...  
Quand le Rasengan fut assez puisant, le blond s'élança vers sa cousine...  
...mais l'attaque n'atteint pas sa cible...car sa main s'arrêta a quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune Uzumaki...

- Qu...qu'est-ce que?? Yumi!! -commença le juunchiriki.  
- Naruto...  
- Yumi...je suis désolé...-continua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Les yeux du jeune homme étais redevenus normaux,...les queux avait disparus...et ses marques sur les joues s'étaient adoucit.

- Je...-commença-t-il mais n'as put finir sa phrase...car il était tombé par terre...

Il tremblait de partout...il avait une douleur insupportable dans tout le corps...du chakra doré commençait a l'entourer...  
(Non!! Une crise!!-cria-t-il dans sa tête.)

- Naruto!!- cria Yumi. Il faut partir!!

(Merde!! Je n'arrive plus a bouger!! Mais il faut que je parte!! Si non je risque de tout détruire ici!!- se dit Naruto)

- NARUTO!!- cria sa cousine.  
- Yu...Yumi...-balbutia-t-il. YUMI TON KATANA!!- cria-t-il de toutes ses forces...  
- N...NON...NARUTO!!- cria-t-elle en commençant a pleurer, ayant compris se qu'il voulait faire.  
- YUMI!!- cria le blond a nouveau.

Le jeune fille pris l'épée et le lança au juunchiriki...ce dernier l'attrapa et le planta dans le sol...  
(Les autres ne comprenaient rien de se qui se passait.)  
Le chakra doré augmentait...et le sol commençait a se fissurer.( Il ne lui restaient que quelques secondes).  
Naruto...commença a composer des signes...et du chakra bleu, rouge et doré entourèrent le katana.  
Ensuite...le démon retira l'épée du sol et pointa l'extrémité vers lui...puis dans un geste rapide il se l'enfonça en plein coeur...  
Tout de suite après...le chakra doré disparut...les prisonniers du jutsu de Naruto furent relâchés ...puis lui même...s'effondra par terre.

- NARUTO!!-cria Hinata en courant vers ce dernier. SAKURA!! TSUNADE!! SOIGNEZ LE!!  
Les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers le blessé...et commencèrent leurs jutsus médicaux...  
- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?? Je n'arrive pas a lui guérir la blessure au coeur.-s'exclama l'Hokage.  
- C'est impossible de le guérir...-dit Yumi.  
- Comment ça??  
- Ce jutsu, était crée exprès pour Naruto...-continua-t-elle. Il devait utiliser se jutsu au cas critique... cette technique arête la crise instantanément ...car dès le contact de la lame avec le coeur...tous les flux de chakra sont arrêtés...mais cette technique lui coûte la vie...- finit-elle tout en pleurant.  
Amenez le dans la salle des soins intensifs!!- dit Tsunade.  
Shizune et Sakura le prirent pour l'amener dans l'hôpital...

L'Hokage se leva et suivit les deux femmes...derrière elle Hinata, Sasuke et Yumi.

- On a eu de la chance que cette crise a commencée maintenant...car sinon...il nous aurait anéantit tous.- dit Kakashi.  
- Et il aurait fait une bonne chose...-dit Jiraya...en partant.  
Iruka baissa la tête et suivit le sannin.

Trois heures, cela faisait déjà trois heures que Tsunade, Sakura et Shizune n'était pas sortis de la salle des soins intensifs...

- ALORS??- cria Hinata après avoir vue la fille aux cheveux roses sortir par la porte.  
- Il..Il respire encore...mais son était est critique. -répondit Sakura en baissant la tête.  
- Je peut le voir??- demanda la jeune Hyûga.  
- Non, personne ne peut le voir pour le moment.- répondit la jeune Haruno.

Loin dans une foret

- N'oubliez pas, le garçon est a nous.- dit quelqu'un.  
- Oui, oui!! Bien sur!! Prenez le!! J'ai veux que le village!!- répondit une autre personne.  
- Alors on suit notre plan.- dit a nouveau le premier.  
Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du deuxième, puis il dit:  
- Attend nous Konoha,...on a une surprise pour toi...


	9. Le dernier combat et la mort d'un héros

Chapitre 9: Le dernier combat et la mort d'un héros.

Tsunade sortit de la salle des soins intensifs...

- Hokage-sama!! -s'exclama Hinata. Alors??  
- On arrive toujours pas a lui guérir la blessure du katana.- répondit Tsunade.  
- ...Est-ce que je peut le voir?? -demanda la jeune fille après un silence.  
- D'accord. Mais pas longtemps...deux minutes...pas plus.- répondit la princesse.  
- ...Oui. -dit Hinata en entrant dans la salle.

Naruto était allongé sur un lit au milieu de la pièce...Il dormait...ou plutôt il était inconscient...sa respiration était très faible...

- ..Naruto...Naruto...s'il te plaît, réveille toi.- supplia la jeune Hyûga en se penchant sur lui.  
- ...Il ne t'entend pas...dit Sasuke qui était derrière elle.

Hinata se tourna vers l'Uchiwa et lui lança un regard assassin...ce dernier baissa la tête.  
Ainsi elle resta dans la chambre a contempler son bien aimé jusqu'à que Sakura entre...et annonce que la visite était finie...

- Mais!!- commença Hinata.  
- Désolé...mais tu ne peut rester ici, encore plus longtemps.- dit la fille aux cheveux roses.

Alors la jeune Hyûga sortit suivit de Sasuke...mais Yumi était resté sur place sans bouger.  
Sakura compris qu'il fallait les laisser tout seuls...alors elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière.  
La cousine s'approcha du juunchiriki...et commença a lui caresser la joue...

- Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi toi ?? - murmura-t-elle. On aurait pas due venir ici...tout ça ne serait pas passé...Pourquoi...Naruto ?? Pourquoi ?? Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte...je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un de ma famille...je ne veux pas te perdre...Naruto...je t'en supplie...ne me laisse pas...

Mais tout a coup...une explosion retenti...qui fit trembler la terre...puis des cris...  
La porte s'ouvrit a la volée...et laissant passer la jeune Haruno.

- YUMI!! On est attaqués!! -s'écria-t-elle.  
- Co...Comment?? Mais par qui ?? -demanda la fille aux cheveux noirs.  
- Je ne sais pas...viens...vite.- dit Sakura.  
- ..Oui..J'arrive!!

Les deux jeunes filles s'élancèrent, ainsi que tous les ninja qui se trouvaient dans l'hôpital...  
Quand elle furent dehors...un spectacle effrayant défila devant leurs yeux.  
Trois serpents géants...détruisaient le village...ainsi qu'un serpent violet...plus grand que les autres portant cinq hommes...qui envoyait des jutsus dans toutes les direction...

Des ANBU essayait d'arrêter les serpents...mais ses derniers étaient beaucoup trop grands.  
Mais une gigantesque chenille leur barra la route...et sur sa tête...était l'Hokage.

- Jiraya-sama!! Ils sont trop nombreux!!- s'exclama un ANBU.  
- Combien??  
- Environ deux milles!!- répondit le ninja en masque.  
- Merde!! On est dans une mauvaise posture...déjà qu'on est que six cents...on a perdus beaucoup de forces...en combattant Naruto... -s'exclama le sannin.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait??  
- Essayez de garder la cote est...moi je vais sur celle de ouest.- dit Jiraya.  
L'ANBU acquiesça de la tête, puis disparut.

L'Hokage avait réussi de repousser les serpent, un peu plus loin du village...  
Mais des centaines d'ennemis attaquaient Konoha sans arrêt...

- Orochimaru!!- cria Tsunade.  
- Ohh!! La princesse des limaces!!- répliqua l'homme-serpent. Je suis content de te revoir.  
- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois vivant?? -demanda l'Hokage.  
- On a tous nos secrets...mais après tout je vais te le dire...car tu va mourir.- répliqua Orochimaru.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir!!- cria Jiraya qui était arrivé sur Gamabunta, en écrasant les serpents au passage.  
- Ohh! Et voilà notre vieil ermite. -s'exclama Orochimaru.  
- Katon: La boule de feu suprême!!- cria l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Mais l'attaque de feu fut stoppé...par un bouclier de chakra...qui était exécuté par un homme dans une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

- Aka...Les Akatsuki sont avec toi??- demanda le sannin.  
- Et oui...on est des alliés maintenant. -répliqua l'homme-serpent.

(Des alliés??...Non!! Ils sont venues chercher Naruto!! Merde!! En plus il n'est pas en état de se battre!!- pensa Jiraya.)

Sur la partie est du village les ANBU accompagnés de Junnins essayait de se défendre...mais les attaquants était beaucoup plus nombreux...parmi eux ceux d'Oto, des déserteurs de Kiri, de Suna et même de Konoha...

- On se fait massacrer!! Il faut se replier!! -cria un ANBU.  
- On ne peut pas partir...il faut défendre Konoha!!- cria un autre. Attention!!

Mais c'était trop tard...un kunaï avait transpercé son compagnons au ventre...qui tomba par terre en gémissant..

(Il a raison. On ne peut plus rester ici, c'est du suicide;- pensa-t-il.)

Encore une pluie de kunaï arrivait mais fut stoppé par quelque chose...un dôme c'était crée atour d'eux...ce chakra était bizarre..il était...doré...  
Quelques secondes après...le dôme s'agrandissait...en recouvrant tout Konoha...  
Personne ne pouvait enter, ni en sortir...

- Re..Restez sur vos...gardes.-dit une voix.  
- Oui!! Et...merci!!- cria l'ANBU mais l'homme avait déjà disparut.

Pendant ce temps, un combat titanesque faisait rage...  
Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke et Yumi contre Orochimaru et les quatre membres d'Akatsuki dont : Pein, Itachi, Konan et Tobi.

Mais l'équipe de Konoha perdait...Sasuke avait le bras droit brûlé...Neji était coupé de partout... Kakashi avait des coupures profondes sur les joues et les pieds... Sakura était allongée par terre en gémissant...Jiraya et Tsunade était complètement en sang...seule Yumi n'avait rien...car en vitesse elle gagnait tout le monde.  
Quand aux autres...ils étaient plutôt en bonne forme...

- C'est finit!! Vous avez perdus!!- cria Orochimaru. Konoha est vaincu!!

Il commença a composer des signes et des serpents sortirent du sol...pour entourer, et immobiliser chaque personne en face de lui...

- Hahaha!! Maintenant qui va défendre se maudit village??- s'écria Orochimaru.

Une ombre passa devant tout le monde, puis s'arrêta juste devant l'homme-serpent en l'attrapant par la gorge.

- Tu oublie qu'il y a encore moi.- dit l'ombre en serrant encore plus la gorge d'Orochimaru.

L'inconnu leva son autre main puis du chakra doré se concentra autour de son poing...alors il l'assena dans le ventre de l'homme-serpent...ce dernier vola cent mètres plus loin...et avant de s'écrouler par terre...il fut rattrapé par l'ombre...qui lui donna encore un coup de poing...en l'envoyant s'enfoncer dans le sol a une vingtaine de mètres...

- Naruto!!- cria Yumi.  
- Itachi!! Tobi!! Konan!! -cria Pein, et les trois concernés s'élancèrent sur le blond...

Mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent a la destination...ils furent arrêtaient par des racines sortis du sol...

- Alors tu laisse tes subordonnés s'occuper du sale boulot??- s'écria le juunchiriki.  
- Je vois qui tu est devenu encore plus fort qu'avant, mais je vois aussi...que t'es plus en état de te battre...- dit le chef des Akatsuki.

Un sourire s'afficha su le visage de Naruto, puis il dit :

- En effet, tu a raison, je ne suis pas en état de me battre...c'est pour ça que le combat finira rapidement...-dit le démon.  
- Oui, tu va mourir avant de me toucher. -répliqua Pein.  
- Même si je ne suis pas en état de me battre...ça va me suffire pour vous anéantir.- dit le blond.  
- Tu te surestime!!- cria l'homme en cape noire, puis s'élança vers le juunchiriki.  
- Et toi tu me sous-estime!!- cria Naruto. ...Fuiton: le bouclier divin!! -continua-t-il.

Alors Pein s'arrêta, ne pouvant pas franchir le dôme de protection.

-Suiton : Le dragon aqueux (et un dragon d'eau apparut)...Futon : Le dragon divin (et un dragon d'air apparut)...Doton : Le dragon de terre (et un dragon de terre apparut) ...Katon : Le dragon suprême du feu (et un dragon de feu apparut) ...Raiton : Le dragon de foudre (et un dragon d'électricité apparut)...( puis le juunchiriki posa ses deux mains par terre et dit:)  
-Narando...le dragon divin des cinq éléments!!

C'est alors que tout les cinq dragons se mélangèrent... pour créer un seul...( sous l'émerveillement de tout le monde)

- Mokuton : la prison du démon!!- cria a nouveau Naruto, et des racines de deux mètres de diamètre attrapèrent Pein...qui n'arrivait plus a bouger.  
- Narando...l'attaque divine!!- s'exclama le juunchiriki.

Le dragon des cinq éléments s'élança vers le chef de l'Akatsuki...et au contact créant une explosion...  
Quand la fumée se dissipa...Pein était étalé par terre...mort.  
Le blond...tomba a genoux...essoufflé...alors le dragon disparut.

- A vous maintenant.- dit-il en se tournant vers le reste des Akatsuki...

- Tu n'as encore pas finit avec moi!!- cria Orochimaru qui se trouvait maintenant derrière le blond.  
- Si tu le veut.- dit Naruto.  
- La main de serpent!!- cria le sannin et des serpents sortirent de sa main...le juunchiriki n'ayant plus le même vitesse qu'avant...reçut l'attaque sur la blessure qu'il avait au coeur...  
Ce contact lui infligea une terrible douleur...

- Tu n'est plus en état de me battre!!- s'écria Orochimaru.

Le blond se leva...et dit:

- Katame kogane!! - et ses yeux devint doré comme le chakra qui l'entourait...alors il tendit la main devant...et une immense boule de chakra se créa...

Le juunchiriki disparut...puis réapparut...juste devant l'homme-serpent...en lui assenant le Rasengan en plein poitrine...  
Un gigantesque cratère de cinq cent mètres de diamètre et de cent de profondeur s'était formé...  
Au milieu se tenait Naruto...et Orochimaru qui était retenu par des racines...

- Technique de l'âme perdue!!- cria le blond en posant ses deux mains sur la poitrine du serpent.  
Mais rien ne se passa...juste un sourire sur les lèvres du sannin.

- Alors?? Tu te demande pourquoi ça ne marche pas??- demanda—t-il.

- Bah je vais te répondre...Tu ne peut me tuer...car quand tu avait utilisé cette technique sur moi il y a cinq ans...a cause de ta crise tu l'avait loupé...et sa a attaché mon âme a mon corps...mieux que je l'aurais imaginé...maintenant je suis invincible!!- dit Orochimaru.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, et devint triste...

- Alors j'ai pas le choix...-dit-il.  
- Comment ça??  
- Si je doit mourir pour te tuer...alors que ça soit ainsi!!- répondit le blond.

Le juunchiriki toucha sa poitrine avec sa main pour la tremper du sang qui y coulait...puis commença a composer des signes...

- Invocation...(il souffla un bon coup)...Akuma jigoku...le « démon de l'enfer »!!- cria-t-il en posant ses mains au sol.

Tout a coup la terre commença a trembler...quelques secondes après...le sol se fissura...  
La fissure s'agrandissait...de plus en plus...elle était tellement grande..que Konoha tout entier aurait tombé dedans...  
Ensuite un cris de rage...qui cassait les tympans...  
C'est alors qu'une chose gigantesque en sortit...jusqu'au le torse...

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST??- cria l'homme serpent.  
- Ta mort. -répliqua Naruto...

Puis il pris un kunaï, et coupa un bout de cheveu du serpent...et le mit dans sa main...ensuite avec le même kunaï...il se coupa la paume et les cheveux en même temps...  
Le démon invoqué approcha son bras d'Orochimaru...Naruto frappa dans ses mains...et le démon attrapa complètement l'homme-serpent...et le tira vers lui...  
La terre recommença a trembler...et Akuma entrait dans le sol par la fissure...en emportant avec lui Orochimaru...  
Quand le démon disparut dans la terre...et la fissure se referma...Naruto s'écroula par terre...

- Naruto!!- cria quelqu'un en courant vers lui...  
l'Uzumaki entrouvrit ses yeux...et vit une silhouette avec des cheveux long...  
- y...u...m...i...?- demanda-il.  
- Naruto!! Naruto!! C'est...c'est Hinata!!- cria le personne.  
- d...dit a Yumi...que...que je l'aime de...tout mon coeur...-supplia-t-il.  
- ...je...oui, d'accord!!- répondit la jeune file.

(Le blond entendit des pas s'approcher)

- Hi...Hina..ta...je ...j'ai toujours...voulu...te dire...que...je...je t'aime...-dit Naruto, puis la vie le quitta.  
- NOOON!!NARUTO!!

Après le dernier souffle du juunchiriki...le dôme de protection, ainsi que les racines qui emprisonnait les Akatsuki disparurent...

- Tsunade!!- cria Jiraya en montrant les personnes dans des capes noires en train de s'enfuir.

Les deux sannin s'élancèrent sur la femme Akatsuki...

- ITACHI!!- cria Sasuke ne produisant un Chidori Nagashi...et sauta sur son frère...

Ce dernier...trop affaiblit par la prison des racines...ne pu esquiver a temps...et reçut l'attaque en plein coeur...et tomba...inerte...ainsi que Konan...tué par Tsunade et Jiraya.  
Mais Tobi avait utilisé cette diversion pour s'enfuir...

Tout le monde s'approcha du corps de leurs sauveur...

- Naruto...NOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!- cria Yumi.

Ses yeux deviennent doré, et un chakra vert l'entoura...alors le sol commença a trembler...se fissurant a des endroits...puis elle disparut...  
Gaara, s'élança a sa poursuite...

- Hokage-sama!!- cria un ANBU qui venait juste d'apparaître devant eux.  
- Oui??  
- Il n'y a plus d'ennemis a vingt kilomètres a la ronde!!- continua-t-il.  
- Comment...  
- Un homme a crée un dôme de protection, puis...

--FLASHBACK--

- Il faut dégager!! On ne peut plus défendre...Konoha!!- s'écria un ANBU.  
- Il faut...-commença un autre mais fut l'ininterrompu par une dôme qui se créé autour d'eux en repoussant les ennemis...puis une ombre passa devant et dit :

- Restez sur vos gardes!!  
- Oui!! Et merci!! -dit l'ANBU mais l'homme avait déjà disparut...

Il était réapparut devant les ninja d'Oto, et dit:

- Si vous voulez rester en vie..partez...sinon je vous réduit en poussière...

Quelqu'un ricana...alors il fut écrasé par une grosse racine ainsi qu'une vingtaine de ses coéquipiers.

- C'est clair??- demanda l'ombre.  
- ...OUI OUI!! TRÈS CLAIR!! -crièrent les ninja en courant vers la foret.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- Et qui était cet homme ??- demanda l'Hokage.  
- ..je...mais c'est lui!!- cria l'ANBU en montrant le juunchiriki.  
- Naruto...-dit Tsunade.  
- Il est mort comme son père...en se sacrifiant...pour sauver son village...le village qui l'avait tant détesté...pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait...tu es mort en héros...Naruto Uzumaki. -dit Jiraya.

(voila...a oui je vous préviens qui la fan fiction n'est pas encore fini)


	10. La vie continue

Chapitre 10 : La vie continue.

Yumi courait très vite, mais pas assez pour semer son poursuivant...le Kazekage de Suna ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.  
Il courait déjà depuis des heures...mais la jeune fille ne voulait toujours pas s'arrêter.

(Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'elle s'en va trop loin du village.- se dit Gaara)

Son sable accéléra,...mais la jeune fille fit de même...

- YUMI!! ARRÊTE TOI!!- cria le jeune homme.  
- NON!  
- Ça sert a rien de s'enfuir!!- continua-t-il.  
- Plus rien ne me retient dans ce maudit village !! Je comptais pour personne, sauf pour Naruto !!- cria Yumi. MAIS LUI, IL EST MORT!!  
- Yumi !! Il existe encore des personnes pour lesquelles tu compte vraiment!!- cria le Kazekage.  
- NON!!  
- Si !! Il y a MOI!!- répliqua le garçon.

Yumi s'arrêta net...sans bouger...et même sans respirer...;  
Gaara s'approcha d-elle et dit:

- Yumi...tu compte beaucoup pour moi...alors s'il te plaît...reste.  
- Je...-commença-t-elle, mais s'interrompit, car elle s'était jetée dans les bras du Kazekage.

A Konoha

Tsunade était accroupie près d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, en la soignant.

- Hokage-sama!!- dit un ANBU qui venait d'arriver.  
- Oui??  
- Tous les corps sont transportaient dans le cimetière.- répondit le ninja.  
- Bien...Tu peut disposer.- dit la princesse.

L'ANBU disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Tsunade!!- s'écria Shizune, en fracassant la porte de la chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??  
- Jiraya-sama...il a disparut.- répondit la med-nin.  
- ...Comment??...Il y a...a peine cinq minutes...il était incapable de bouger!!- s'écria l'Hokage. ...J'aurai envoyé des ANBU...mais on est en manque de ninja...alors...Bon ne je crois pas qu'il fera quelque chose de mauvais...laissons le...et toi...continue a soigner...-finit Tsunade.  
- Oui!! -s'exclama Shizune, puis sortie par la porte.

Un jours passa.  
Tout le village était réunit dans le cimetière.  
Les funérailles avait commencés.

- Bonjours a tous,...(une courte pause)...aujourd'hui...on est réunis la...pour l'hommage de tous ceux qui ont laissés leurs vies...pour sauver le village de Konoha.- dit l'Hokage.  
Cette terrible bataille nous a enlevés beaucoup de nos êtres chers...et nous a infligée beaucoup de souffrance.  
Mais moi...en tant que l'Hokage...et en tant qu'un civil de Konoha...je voulais porter hommage a une personne en particulier...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...le fils du quatrième Hokage...  
Car lui...en voulant protéger ses êtres chers, et son village natal...a sacrifié sa vie...pour nous sauver et nous débarrasser a jamais d'Orochimaru et des Akatsuki...  
Ainsi il est mort comme son père...  
(un long silence)  
Aussi...tout le monde savait que son rêve était de devenir Hokage...alors j'ai décidée...de lui faire quelque-chose pour le remercier...-finit-elle.

Tsunade sortit du cimetière...en ce dirigeant vers le mont des Hokages.  
Quand elle fut assez près...elle composa des signes...puis posa ses deux mains sur le rocher...

Le mont commença a trembler...puis un visage se dessina après celui de la cinquième Hokage.  
Et maintenant on pouvait voir six visages sur le mont...

- C'est pas beaucoup...mais...c'est tout ce que je peux faire...-dit la princesse.

Une personne était cachée sur un arbre...en observant la scène...

-Pfff...Au lieu de dessiner son visage sur un rocher...t'aurait mieux fait de le garder en vie.- murmura Jiraya pour lui même.  
Maintenant il est vraiment parti...et tout ça a cause de nous !!- dit il plus fort en frappant le tronc de l'arbre...qui se fissura...

Alors...il disparu...

Le deuxième jour arriva,... Tsunade était dans son bureau, le visage dans les mains.

Quelqu'un entra par la porte sans frapper, en faisant sursauter l'Hokage...

- Excusez moi, Tsunade-sama.- dit Shizune. Euhh...est-ce que ça va? - demanda -t-elle en voyant les larmes sur les joues de la princesse.  
- Pourquoi es-tu la??- demanda l'Hokage.  
- J'ai amenée les équipes 7, 8 et 10 pour la mission.- répondit Shizune.  
- Quelle mission??- demanda Kiba.  
- Je vais vous confier une mission...elle consiste à transmettre des messages à nos pays alliés. Le plus rapidement possible.- dit Tsunade.  
Vous partez maintenant! Sauf toi Sakura.  
- Quoi?? Mais pourquoi??- s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Tu n'es pas encore en état d'effectuer des missions...-répondit l'Hokage.  
- Mais...  
- Il y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent!! Non et c'est tout.- l'interrompis la princesse.

La jeune Haruno sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière.

Un autre jour passa.  
Sakura était assise dans le restaurant préféré de son meilleur ami.

(Pourquoi lui ?? Pourquoi lui ??- se dit elle.)

- Quelque chose ne va pas?? -demanda Ichiraku.  
- Non..non..tout va bien.- répondit la jeune fille.

Mais ça n'allait pas...déjà qu'elle se sentait mal a cause de la mort de Naruto...en plus on ne lui avait pas laissé faire la même mission que les autres...car elle était blessée...

Encore trois jours avait passés...l'équipe composé d'Hinata, Kiba et Shino était arrivée a Kiri no kuni.

- Suivez moi.- dit le ninja qui surveillait les portes de la ville. Le palais du kage est la bas.

Dans cinq minutes l'équipe était dans une vaste pièce...  
- Bonjours!- dit Shino en s'adressant au chef. Nous sommes des shinobis de Konoha, et nous sommes ici pour vous transmettre un message de la part de notre Hokage.  
- Je sous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous.-dit le kage.

L'homme-insecte s'avança, en lui tendant un parchemin.  
Le chef pris le message et le lut...  
Au début son regard s'assombrit, puis redevint normal.

- La demande de votre village a été acceptée, vous pouvez partir, et moi je vais me charger du reste.- dit le kage.  
-Merci!!- répondit Shino,...puis tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

--

- Qu'est-ce que Tsunade-sama a demandé aux villages alliées?- demanda Kiba, quand ils était déjà près des portes.  
- Je pense qu'elle a demandée de l'aide pour reconstruire Konoha le plus rapidement possible.- répondit Shino.  
- On fait quoi maintenant??- demanda Hinata.  
- On va à Kumo no kuni.- dit l'homme-insecte.

Pendant ce temps l'équipe 7, constitué de Sasuke et Shikamaru(le seul qui était libre) était arrivée au village caché de la Terre.

- Dépêchons nous. Il faut en finir avec cette mission au plus vite, et retourner a Konoha.- dit maître des ombres.

Et les deux shinobis s'élancèrent vers le bâtiment du kage de ce village.

Retour a Konoha

(Mais ou sont ils encore?? Ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'ils sont partis...Pourquoi ne revienne-t-ils pas??- se dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.)

- Salut Sakura!!- lança une personne derrière elle.  
- Euh?? Ah, bonjour Iruka-senseï !- répondit la jeune fille.  
- Ça va? Tu m'a l'air pas très en forme. -demanda le ninja.  
- Non, non tout va bien.- répondit Sakura.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule?  
- Je m'entraîne! -s'exclama la jeune Haruno.  
- N'essaye pas de me faire avaler ça! Je sais très bien que c'est pas pour ça.- dit Iruka.  
- ..(un long silence)  
- Je sais que tu souffre ...a cause de la mort de Naruto...comme moi.

- Il faut tourner la page, Sakura. La vie continue.  
- Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier!!- s'écria la jeune fille.  
- Je te demande pas de l'oublier... au contraire...il ne faut pas l'oublier...car c'était un être exceptionnel...mais je te demande juste de continuer...a vivre.- dit le senseï.  
- J'essaye...mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile que je croyais!!- s'exclama la file aux cheveux roses.  
- Essaye encore, et encore...je sais que c'est dur...mais il ne faut pas vivre toute la vie avec des regrets.- conseilla Iruka.  
- ...Mai...-commença Sakura mais fut interrompu par un ANBU qui venait d'apparaître.  
- Umino Iruka! Vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
- D'accord! Euh... désolé Sakura mais je dois y aller.- dit le senseï, puis partit.

Sakura marchait dans la rue, sans trop savoir ou aller...quand...tout a coup elle sentit un kunaï voler dans sa direction  
La jeune fille l'esquiva facilement...puis se tourna vers la direction, d'où venait l'attaque...  
Elle vit une personne par terre a une dizaine de mètres plus loin...  
Le coeur de Sakura fin un bond a la vue de la chevelure de ce dernier...  
La jeune fille s'approcha du corps inerte...il était allongé sur le ventre...alors elle décida de le retourner...  
A la vue de son visage elle sauta en arrière...

-N...N...N...NARUTO!!


	11. Qui suis je ?

Chapitre 11: Qui-suis-je ?

DEBUT DU FLASHBACK

IL se réveilla...il n'arrivait pas a bouger...il avait mal partout...chaque cellule de son corps lui faisait horriblement mal...  
(Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?? Ou suis-je??...Qui suis-je??)  
Après un long moment...qui lui parut comme une éternité...la douleur commença a se dissiper...  
Enfin il pu bouger...que quelques doigts...mais c'était déjà un début.  
Encore des heures passèrent avant qu'il arrive a contrôler tout son corps.  
Il voulut se lever...mais se cogna contre quelque chose de dur.  
Il toucha...et s'aperçut que c'était du bois...  
Il commença a chercher avec ses mains...quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider a sortir de la...  
Il ne voyait rien...et ça l'énervait...car il était dans des ténèbres totales...  
Alors...il trouva un truc pointu...accroché a sa ceinture...cette chose était en métal...et la boite dans la quelle il était enfermée était en bois...logiquement ça devait marcher...  
Il commença a frapper, a casser la prison qui l'empêchait de sortir...  
Enfin il réussit de faire un trou...mais de la terre s'engouffrât par ce trou...

(Mais ou suis-je??- ce demanda-il.)

Il retenta de créer un autre trou...mais comme avant...de la terre passa...en remplissant sa prison.  
Ça commençait a lui taper sur le nerf...il n'en pouvait plus...il devait sortir de la !!

Après un jour d'efforts considérables...a casser, a creuser...il sentit un souffle d'air frais...il ne lui restait qu'un tout petit peu...et il pourrait sortir de cet enfer...  
Avec un effort colossal...il fracassa le plafond de terre...et une lumière aveuglante entra...comme si c'était le chemin vers le paradis...il s'élança vers la lumière...  
Il était sortit par le trou...tout était blanc...  
Ses yeux le faisait souffrir...  
Mais peu a peu sa vision devint normale...  
Alors il vit...il vit des plaques de marbres l'entourer...ils scintillais au rayon du soleil...  
...IL était dans un cimetière...

(...Je...je...je ne comprend pas!! Qu'est-ce que je fait ici?? -se dit-il)

Il regarda l'endroit par le quel il était sortit...c'était une tombe...alors il posa ses yeux sur la plaque de marbre a coté...  
Il vit...NARURO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE...gravé dessus.

(...N...Naruto... Naruto Uz..Uzumaki ?? )

Pourquoi il était enterré dans cette tombe??

Il relut le nom gravé sur la tombe...alors une douleur insupportable parcourut sa tête...  
Il vit des flashes de souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux...mais il n'arrivait pas a les distinguer...ni comprendre...  
La douleur s'intensifia...a lui déchirer la tête...Il avait une envie de se suicider...tellement sa tête le faisait souffrir...alors il s'évanouit...

Des heures passèrent avant qu'il se réveille...  
Il se sentait très faible...mais concentra toute ça force qui lui restait pour ce relever...  
Il devait sortir de ce cimetière...il avait besoin de l'aide...  
Il pris le kunaï...et se dirigea..vers le village...  
Il sentait ces forces le quitter...il commença a s'appuyer sur les murs de maison pour rester debout

Il vit une personne qui marchait dans la rue...a une dizaine de mètres de lui...  
Il voyait flou...mais pu distinguer des cheveux roses...  
Mais juste la pensée sur cette couleur...lui infligea une douleur dans sa tête...  
Il ne pouvait plus rester debout...  
Il tombait...et en tombant...il lança le kunaï qui se trouvait dans sa main...sur la personne...puis s'écroula par terre...  
Il entendit un cris perçant...puis plongea dans l'inconscience...

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- TSUNADE-SAMA!!- cria quelqu'un en fracassant la porte du bureau.  
- S...Sakura?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe??- demanda l'Hokage.  
- ...N...NARUTO!!- cria la jeune fille.  
- Naruto?? Quoi NARUTO??  
- NARUTO...IL EST VIVANT!!-cria Sakura.  
- QUOI ?? COMMONT ÇA??-s'exclama la princesse.

Un peu après dans l'hôpital...

- C'est impossible!!-s'écria Tsunade.  
- Je sais.- dit la jeune Haruno.  
- Mais comment est-ce possible??  
- C'est a moi de vous le demander.- dit Sakura.  
- Tsunade-sama, regardez!! Il a plus de moustaches sur les joues!!- s'écria Shizune.  
- ...C..Comment ça ce fait??- demanda l'Hokage. Il devait être mort.  
- Mais il ne l'ai pas.- dit quelqu'un.  
- J..Jiraya?! A ce que je vois, tu est toujours au courant de tout.- dit Tsunade.  
- Oui...

Naruto remua...puis ce réveilla...  
Il entrouvrit ses yeux et vit qu'il ce trouvait dans une cambre, et quatre personnes l'entourais.

- Salut!! Tu te sens comment??- demanda Shizune.  
- Euh...bien.- répondit le blond.  
- Bien sur,...après trois jours de sommeil...tu ne peut pas te sentir mal.- s'exclama la med-nin.  
- Euh??...Qui êtes vous??- demanda le juunchiriki.  
(cette question surpris tout le monde...et ils avaient maintenant des yeux grands ouverts.)

- Comment ça??- s'exclama Tsunade. Tu ne te rappelle pas de nous??  
- ...Et je le dois??- demanda le blond.

(Apparemment il lui reste toujours son sens de l'humour.- se dit Jiraya en souriant)

- OUI!! BIEN SUR!! -cria l'Hokage.  
- ...Et en faite...je suis ou??- demanda Naruto.  
- Dans l'hôpital de Konoha.- répondit Shizune.  
- Bon, sortez tout le monde de cette chambre, et suivez moi.- dit la princesse.  
- Moi aussi ?- demanda le blond.  
- Non...non...toi tu reste ici. Je reviens ne t'inquiète pas.- répondit Tsunade.  
- D'accord.

Les quatre ninja sortirent de la pièce, et suivirent leur Hokage.  
La princesse les fit entrer dans son bureau, s'assit sur le fauteuil, puis parla:

- Comme vous l'avait vus, Naruto est bel et bien vivant. Je sais...il n y a pas d'explications a ça...  
Je ne comprend donc pas comment c'est arrivé...Mais vous avez remarqués...qu'il a perdu sa mémoire...donc il ne se rappelle de rien.- finit Tsunade.  
- Et alors ?- demanda Shizune.  
- ..De RIEN!!- répéta l'Hokage, en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
- Ne me dit pas que...- commença Jiraya.  
- Si!!- l'interrompit la princesse.  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez??- demanda Sakura pour la première fois.  
- Elle veut faire avaler des mensonges a Naruto.- dit le sannin.  
- Des...men...songes...?-demanda Sakura...et tout a coup son visage s'illumina.  
- A ce que je vois...je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier cette idée.- dit Tsunade  
- Et si un jour...il se rappellera de tout?? -demanda Jiraya.

(Le visage de Sakura redevint triste)

- Il faut vérifier, si sa mémoire peut lui revenir. Et si c'est pas le cas, on a une chance incroyable de se racheter.-dit la princesse.

(Jiraya hocha la tête en signe de mécontentement.)

- Et après tout..je vais pas lui mentir...sur tout...je vais juste supprimer le fait que le village l'as détesté quand il était petit...et le fait que Sasuke voulait aller vers Orochimaru...et qu'il a faillit tuer Naruto...c'est tout.- dit Tsunade.  
- Et sa vie privée??- demanda Sakura.  
- Sa vie privée?? Mais il n'avait aucune vie privée a ce que je sache.- répondit l'Hokage.

(Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.)

Un med-nin frappa la porte et entra dans le bureau, et dit.

- Bonjours Hokage-sama,...je suis la parce-que j'ai fais des tests...et ça a montré qu'il ne lui restait aucun souvenir de sa vie...il se rappelle de rien.

(Tsunade baissa la tête ne signe de remerciement, et le med-nin sortit du bureau.)

- Bon...faites attention de ne pas en dire trop...et puis allez prévenir les autres de notre plan.- dit la princesse. Je ne veux pas que des mauvais souvenirs lui reviennent.  
Et moi je vais...lui parler.- finit-elle.

(Il me reste une chance.- se dit Sakura.)  
(puis elle disparut...)

L'Hokage fronça le sourcil, puis ce leva...et sortit a son tour.

Naruto était assis dans son lit...et regardait partout...quand on frappa a la porte.

- Entrez!!- dit-il.

Une jeune fille entra...c'était la même qu'il avait vue quand il s'était réveillé...  
Elle était assez mignonne, avec des cheveux roses qui lui allait a la perfection.  
Dans ses mains elle tenait un plateau chargé de nourriture.  
La jeune fille s'approcha et le déposa sur les genoux de Naruto.

- Merci!!- dit sincèrement le blond...il n'avait pas mangé depuis très longtemps.  
- De rien!!- chuchota la jeune fille.  
- Qui est tu??- demanda le juunchiriki.  
- Je suis Sakura Haruno...ta petite amie.-répondit-elle.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto, et ce sourire troubla la jeune fille.

- Approche toi.- dit le blond.

Sakura s'approcha de lui, et quand elle fut assez près...il l'attrapa par la taille...et l'attira vers lui... en l'embrassant...  
La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de passer.  
Quand Naruto la relâcha enfin...elle était encore sous le choc  
Un sourire encore plus grand s'afficha sur le visage du blond puis il dit:

-Tu ment...- tout simplement.

(Comment...comment pouvait-il avoir découvert que j'ai menti??- se demanda Sakura)

Elle se tourna vers la porte et sortit en courant...

- S...Sakura?? Qu'est-ce que...??- s'exclama Tsunade qui avait vue son élève, sortir de la chambre du juunchiriki, avec un visage effrayé.

L'Hokage entra dans la pièce, et vit Naruto assis sur son lit, tout joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé??- demanda-t-elle.  
- Rien.  
- Alors pourquoi...bon nous en parlerons de ça après.- continua-t-elle.  
- Je vous écoute.- répondit le blond.  
- Je suis venue ici...pour te raconter ta vie...-dit l'Hokage.

(J'espère qu'elle ne mentirait pas comme cette fille...mais après  
tout...je crois que l'Hokage ne dirait que la vérité.-se dit le blond.

- Alors commençons...tu est Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...  
- (...J'avais remarqué...)  
- Tu est un ninja de Konoha...le village caché de la feuille...

- Et un ninja très doué...je dirais même...  
- (...bien sur!!...)  
- Mais le plus important...c'est que il y a une semaine...le village s'est fait attaquer par des déserteurs et une organisation appelée Akatsuki...et pour nous sauver...tu a utilisé une technique...qui m'ai inconnue...pour vaincre nos adversaires...  
- (..ça devient plus sérieux...)  
- ...mais cette technique ta prise ta vie...et tu était mort...c'était donc pour ça qui tu était enterré...  
- (...je ne comprend pas...)  
- ...mais il n y a pas d'explications pour ça...-finit Tsunade.  
- Et...??-demanda le blond.  
- De plus...tu possédait un démon en toi...  
- ( QUOI??...)  
- Le démon Kûybi...le plus puissant des démons...  
- (...et bah!!...)...C'est intéressant...mais...j'ai une famille au moins??- demanda Naruto.

Le visage de l'Hokage se crispa...

- ...Oui...  
- (...pff...quel soulagement...)  
- Il te reste une cousine...  
- QUOI??- cria le juunchiriki. Comment ça qu'une cousine??  
- Toute ta famille est morte...et le clan a été anéanti...par les Akatsuki.- répondit Tsunade d'une voix faible.

(Un long silence)

- ..Je vois...et ou et ma cousine??  
- Elle est a Suna, le village caché de sable.- répondit l'Hokage. Elle ne doit pas tarder a arriver.

Deux jour auparavant...au village de Suna.

Gaara, le Kazekage du village, était assis dans son fauteuil, dans la grande salle...comme a son habitude...  
Il se remémorait des moments...qui s'était produits il y a pas longtemps...

DEBUT DU FLASHBACK

Gaara, Temari et Kankourô se tenait aux grandes portes de Konoha...

- Merci de votre aide précieuse.- dit l'Hokage. Vous nous avez apporté beaucoup d'aide, et Konoha ne l'oublierait pas.  
- C'était notre devoir.- répondit simplement le Kazekage.

Après un silence il reparla:

- Yumi, veut tu venir avec moi...a Suna??- demanda-t-il.  
- ...Je...Oui...-répondit-elle, après un silence d'hésitation. Maintenant plus rien ne me retient dans ce village.  
- Fait comme bon te semble.- dit Tsunade, en voyant le regard de la jeune Uzumaki, se poser sur elle.

Puis les quatre ninja s'élancèrent dans la foret.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Mais ses pensées furent interrompu, par un messager qui entra dans la salle en courant...

- Kazekage-sama... un message urgent de Konoha.

Gaara pris le rouleau, et le lut...ses yeux s'agrandirent...puis son visage s'assombrit...  
Il fait appeler Yumi...qui lut a son tour le parchemin.  
Les expressions du visage de la jeune fille furent les mêmes que ceux du Kazekage.

- On part sur le champs!!


	12. Des souvenirs qui peuvent vous tuer

Chapitre 12 : Des souvenirs qui peuvent vous tuer.

Dans l'hôpital

- Alors...je fait quoi maintenant??- demanda Naruto.  
- On attend jusqu'à que tu te rétablis, puis après je veux tester tes capacités...-répondit l'Hokage.  
- Mes capacités??- demanda le blond.  
- Oui. Je dois savoir si tu es assez fort pour recommencer a effectuer des missions.- dit Tsunade.  
- Alors allons-y!! Maintenant!!- s'exclama le jeune homme.- Non! Tu doit te rétablir.- répondit la princesse.  
- Mais je suis en parfaite santé!!- s'exclama Naruto. Je ne veux plus attendre.  
- Mais...Bon faisons comme tu le veux. Alors habilles toi, je t'attendrais derrière la porte.-dit l'Hokage, puis sortit.

Le blond s'habilla rapidement, d'un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt moulant aussi noir...

- Ahh te voilà en...fin...(Tsunade avait rougie...de l'apparence de Naruto. Car il ressemblait encore plus au Yondaime...de plus sans ses moustaches sur les joues...il était devenu encore plus attirant.)  
- Euhh...On y va?- demanda-t-il.  
- ...Oui, oui...bien sur. Suit moi.-répondit la princesse un peu troublée.

Dans cinq minutes ils étaient arrivés sur un terrain d'entraînement.

- Il va arriver d'une minute a l'autre. -dit l'Hokage.  
- Qui doit arriver??- demanda le blond.  
- Ton adversaire,...Kakashi...-répondit la femme.

Et comme prévu le ninja copieur arriva une minute après, suivis de deux autres ninja.  
C'était Sakura et un homme que Naruto ne connaissait pas.

- Bon. Si tout le monde est la...on peut commencer.- dit Tsunade.  
- Oui Hokage-sama.- dit Kakashi. Salut Naruto!!  
- Euh...bonjour...dit le blond.  
- A oui c'est vrai...désolé...moi c'est Kakashi...je suis ton ancien senseï.- dit l'homme aux cheveux gris.  
- Enchanté...  
-Et moi c'est Iruka...-dit l'homme inconnu.

Naruto fit un signe de tête a ce dernier, puis dit:

- Salut...Sakura!!

Le visage de la jeune fille avait pris le même tint que ses cheveux.

- ..S ...Salut, Naruto-kun.- balbutia-t-elle.

Kakashi fronça le sourcil...il n'avait jamais vu son disciple se comporter de la sorte...et en plus envers Naruto...

- ALORS?? Vous commencez?? -s'écria l'Hokage.  
- Oui oui bien sur!!- dit le ninja copieur. Alors t'es prêt a te faire massacrer..Naruto??  
- Oui!! -répliqua le jeune blond d'un ton sarcastique.

Les autres s'écartèrent en laissant au milieu les deux adversaires...  
Le combat commença...

Kakashi sortit deux kunaï de son sac...puis les jeta sur Naruto...  
N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir...l'Uzumaki se pris les deux kunaï...dans l'épaule gauche et la cuisse droite.

- ...Que...Comment??-murmura Kakashi, en se grattant bêtement l'arrière de son crane.  
Naruto!! Qu'est-ce que tu fait??

(Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Il avait horriblement mal aux endroits ou les kunaï l'avait touchés.)

(Je ne comprend pas... c'était même pas une attaque... c'était juste une diversion pour me cacher.- se dit le ninja copieur.)

(A regarder leurs expressions, ce n'était même pas une attaque...je suis lamentable!! -se cria le blond.)

- Naruto!! Tu va bien?? -cria Sakura en courant vers lui.  
- Je vais bien!!- cria-t-il.. Reste ou tu es!! Je vais me débrouiller.

- Tu veux continuer?- demanda Kakashi.  
- Oui...et..senseï...battez vous a fond...s'il-vous-plaît...promettez moi-dit Naruto.

Le ninja abaissa la tête en signe d'approbation.  
Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux...qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui le fit voler a une dizaine de mètres plus loin...  
Mais Naruto se releva...

(Il est plus fort que moi...il est plus rapide que moi...et il paraît pas très bête...j'ai aucune chance de le vaincre...mais je vais pas me laisser faire battre aussi facilement...-se dit-il.)

Il sauta en arrière...puis commença a réfléchir...

(J'ai sept kunaï et douze shurikens...plus une corde de trois mètres...réfléchis..réfléchis...  
j'ai trouvé...)

Kakashi courut vers le blond avec un kunaï dans la main...Mais Naruto lança quatre shurikens...alors le juunin fut obligé de se baisser...mais deux kunaï voulait au niveau de ses pieds.. alors il sauta...et tout a coup il vit deux kunaï attaches a une corde voler dans sa direction...Il eu le temps de sauter a droite...mais même la ...une surprise l'attendait...deux autres kunaï accrochés a une corde volait sur lui...n'ayant pas le temps de l'esquiver...son pied fut prisonnier par la corde...  
C'est alors que Naruto sortit des buissons a cotés...et assena une violent coup de droite...dans la mâchoire de son senseï...  
Ce dernier vola a une vingtaine de mètres...puis se fracassa contre un arbre...qui se cassa sous le choc...  
Kakashi se releva péniblement...

(Comment a-t-il fait ça?? J'ai senti aucun chakra dans sa main...-se dit-il.)

- Apparemment...il faut que j'utilise le sharingan.- dit-il, puis souleva son bandeau, pour montrer son oeil rouge...

Naruto se tenait maintenant l'épaule droit...son attaque lui avait coûté beaucoup d'effort...il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...pourtant il avait juste fait de frapper normalement.

Puis sans avoir eu le temps de contrer l'attaque du ninja copieur il reçut un autre kunaï dans le ventre.

- Utilise ton chakra!!- s'écria Tsunade.

(Utiliser mon chakra...mais comment l'utiliser.-se demanda le blond.)

- Concentre toi!!- cria quelqu'un.

Naruto se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et vit...un homme avec des cheveux blancs, en hérisson...  
Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il lui donnait une impression de confiance...  
Alors le jeune blond se concentra...il sentit une chaleur a l'intérieur de lui...

(D'après les descriptions de Tsunade...ça doit être ça...le chakra.-se dit-il.)

Kakashi commença a composer des signes...

- Chidori!!- cria-t-il, et commença a courir vers Naruto.  
- Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?? Il peut le tuer!!- s'écria Sakura.  
- Kakashi!!-cria Tsunade, mais trop tard.

Le jutsu du ninja copieur toucha sa cible...puis une explosion...  
La poussière se dissipa...  
Kakashi était debout...et a ses pieds Naruto.  
L'Hokage courut vers le blond...puis s'agenouilla pour le soigner...

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a pris Kakashi?? Pourquoi tu a utilisé le Chidori??-s'exclama-t-elle. Kakashi je te parle, bon sang!!

Mais aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de l'homme avec des cheveux gris...il comprenait pas..qu'est-ce qui c'était passé avec Naruto??

DEBUT DU FLASHBACK

(Il faut que je l'assomme.- se dit Kakashi.)  
Il composa des signes...

- Chidori!!- cria-t-il en s'élançant sur le blond.

En s'approchant plus près..il sentit une aura...très étrange...comme si elle affaiblissait tout le monde autour...  
Mais le ninja copieur ne s'arrêta pas...il s'approchait encore plus...alors il vit...  
Les yeux de Naruto avait changés...ils était tout noirs...comme la nuit...et un sourire démoniaque s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme...  
Le juunchiriki tendit la main vers Kakashi comme pour arrêter son attaque...mais c'était pour une autre raison...  
Sa main fut entouré par un chakra noir...puis une fraction de seconde après...le Chidori rencontra ce fameux chakra...et au seul contact avec ce chakra...le jutsu de Kakashi fut absorbé...une autres fraction de seconde...et le chakra noir de Naruto explosa...

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- KAKASHIIII!! Tu m'écoute??- s'écria l'Hokage.  
- Oh...euh..désolé.- dit le juunin.  
- Alors?? Pourquoi tu a utilisé le Chidori??- demanda Tsunade.  
- Il m'avait fait promettre de me battre a fond.- répondit Kakashi.  
- Et regarde ou il est a cause de sa promesse!! Regarde son bras!! Je n'arriva pas a le guérir!!-s'écria la princesse.  
- Je suis désolé..mais...  
- Mais...??- demanda l'Hokage.  
- ..(c'est pas mon Chidori qui a fait ces dégâts)...Je...j'ai pas pu arrêter mon attaque.- finit-il.

Naruto fut emmené a l'hôpital, pour des soins intensifs...  
Après une heure passé dans la salle des soins intensifs...Tsunade en sortit furieuse...

- Je ne comprend pas!! Je n'arrive pas a lui guérir les blessures!! Comme si ils était empoisonnés!!  
- Peut-être..qu'il y a un problème avec le chakra??- dit simplement Jiraya.  
- Un problème de chakra?? Mais qu'est-ce que...-commença l'Hokage.  
- Il se peut que son chakra ne circule pas très bien dans le corps.- l'interrompit le sannin.  
- ...Mais...  
- Tu ferait mieux de convoquer un Hyûga..-dit Jiraya.  
- ..Euh...oui...(puis elle fit signe a Shizune, qui sortit en courant)

Après une dizaine de minutes...Hiashi Hyûga entra dans la chambre.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Hokage-sama? - demanda-t-il, sans faire intention aux personnes présentes.  
- Oui...Hiashi...peut-tu utiliser ton byakugan, et vérifier si tout va bien avec ce jeune homme.-demanda Tsunade.  
- ..(ce dernier fronça des sourcils en voyant le jeune homme en question..)..Oui bien sur...mais puis-je savoir...qui est-ce??- répondit le Hyûga.  
- Bien sur...C'est Naruto Uzumaki...le fils de Yondaime...-répondit la princesse.  
- Mais...il n'est pas...??  
- Comme vous le voyez...mais faudrait-il pas mieux l'analyser??- dit Jiraya d'un ton de reproche.

Hiashi s'approcha du blond en activant ses pupilles...  
Ce qu'il vu l'intrigua...

- Il n'a pas de chakra dans son corps...-dit-il.  
- Comment ça??- demanda l'Hokage.  
- Comme je l'ai dis...aucun chakra ne circule dans son corps...il n'a pas de chakra.-répondit Hiashi.  
- ...je...Vous pouvez disposer, Hiashi, merci pour votre aide.-dit Tsunade.

Le chef des Hyûga s'inclina..puis sortit de la chambre...

- Bon...laissons le en paix pour le moment.- dit l'Hokage. Sortons de la chambre.  
- ...Je...je peux rester? Pour veiller sur lui??- demanda Sakura.  
- Euh...d'accord. Tu peux rester.- répondit la princesse.

Quand les quatre personnes furent sortit de la chambre...Jiraya attrapa Kakashi par l'épaule et dit:

- Kakashi...viens avec moi...j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- ...M...D'accord.- répondit le juunin, en suivant le sannin.

Les deux ninja marchèrent pendant quelques minutes...puis s'arrêtèrent...sur le terrain d'entraînements N° 3. Et enfin Jiraya reparla:

- Kakashi...dit moi ce qui c'était passé avec Naruto...  
Le ninja copieur parut inquiet...mais raconta tout de même l'histoire...  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??- demanda-t-il. Vous croyez que c'est son chakra??  
- Je crois que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça...J'ai remarqué que les brûlures sur ça peau correspondent aux brûlures provoqué par le feu noir d'Amaterasu...mais si s'était le cas...le feu brûlerait encore pendant 7 jours et 7 nuits...et de plus il faut avoir le Mangekyôu Sharingan...et c'est impossible pour Naruto...-dit Jiraya.

- Ce garçon est le ninja le plus mystérieux que j'ai jamais rencontré.- dit Kakashi.  
- Oui...et on est pas prêts de découvrir tous ses secrets.- dit le sannin avec un soupir.

Trois heures passèrent...et Naruto se réveilla...Il voulut se lever...mais l'insupportable douleur a son bras droit...le cloua sur place...  
-Ne te leva pas!!- s'exclama Sakura, qui était assis près de lui.

- Je suis minable.- dit le blond avec un soupir.  
- Comment...Qu'est-ce que tu raconte??  
- Je me suis fait massacrer comme un débutant.-dit Naruto.  
- Mais non!!-s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- J'ai même pas pu éviter son attaque de foudre...Chidori..c'est ça??  
- Oui...c'est sa technique la plus puissante.. -répondit Sakura. Mais, tu a tout de même réussi a le frapper...et ça c'est déjà un exploit.  
- Merci..-dit Naruto.

(après un silence.)

- Bon...je crois que je vais sortir d'ici...je dois respirer de l'air libre.- dit le blond.  
- Mais...-commença Sakura, en voyant le jeune homme se lever...mais c'était trop tard...il avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre...  
- Mince!! Tsunade-sama va me tuer.- s'exclama la jeune Haruno. Il faut que je le rattrape...

Le blond se baladait dans le village sans faire attention aux passants qui lui lançait des regards interrogateurs...jusqu'à que...  
-Tu compte te promener encore longtemps avec cette tenue??- demanda une personne.

- Euh??- dit Naruto en se regardant...

A ce moment il remarqua..qu'il était vêtu juste d'un pantalon...

(Eh merde...j'avais même pas fait attention a ce petit détail- se dit-il.)

Puis il se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé...et vit une jeune femme...avec des cheveux blond...repartis en quatre couettes...vêtu d'un débardeur moulant bordeaux et une mini-jupe de la même couleur...  
Elle était très belle...et Naruto ne put se retenir de rougir...

(Mais...?? Est-ce vraiment Naruto?? -se demanda-t-elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu...il était diffèrent... Il a plus ses moustaches sur les joues...on dirait qu'il a encore grandit...et mûrit... il est même devenu encore plus attirant...)

Puis elle non plus ne pu se retenir de rougir...

- Ohh! Voyons Temari!!- dit une autre personne, en commençant a rigoler.

Et c'est seulement a ce moment la que Naruto remarqua..que la jeune femme était accompagné par encore trois personnes...deux jeunes hommes...et encore une femme...

(Cette femme...on dirait que je la connais...elle me rappelle quelque chose...-se dit Naruto.)

Il se concentra encore sur le visage...de la jeune femme...mais soudain une douleur lui parcourut la tête... Il commençait a trembler...la douleur lui infligea une souffrance inimaginable...puis ne pouvant plus supporter cette douleur...il s'évanouit...

-NARUTO!!- cria quelqu'un...


	13. Kyouaku

Chapitre 13: Kyouaku.

Dans l'hôpital

Il avait mal a la tête ...il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui c'était passé hier...  
Il voulut se lever..mais la douleur l'incita a rester dans le lit...

- Ah! Tu es enfin réveillé.- dit ne voix douce près de lui.

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'interlocuteur...puis vit...une magnifique jeune femme...avec des longs cheveux noirs jusqu'à la taille...et des yeux verts émeraude...

- Yumi...-murmura-t-il.  
- Que??...Tu te rappelle de moi??- s'exclama la jeune femme, abasourdit.  
- ...tu était partie a Suna..n'est-ce pas??-demanda le blond.

(Yumi baissa la tête)

- Je suis désolé...mais tu étais mort...enfin...j'ai crus que tu étais mort...  
(un silence)  
- Je ne savais plus quoi faire...puis Gaara m'a proposé de venir habiter chez lui... -continua-t- elle  
- Ne t'inquiète pas...Je ne t'en veux pas...-dit Naruto.  
- Mais comment ce fait-il que tu sois vivant??-demanda Yumi.  
- Aucune idée...-répondit le juunchiriki.  
- Comment ça??  
- C'est pas parce-que je me rappelle de toi...que je me rappelle de tout...-dit le jeune homme. Et en faite...c'est qui cette fille qui était avec toi??- demanda-t-il après un silence.  
- T...Temari...-répondit sa cousine.  
- Temari...c'est parafait...  
- Que...de quoi tu parle??- demanda-t-elle.  
- Ohh...mais de rien..de rien.- répondit Naruto avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Et Hin...-commença-t-elle...mais fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit...en laissant entrer six personnes, dont : Jiraya, Tsunade, Sakura, Kankourô, Gaara et Temari.

- Alors tu t'es rétablis?- demanda l'Hokage.  
- Ouép...s'exclama le blond, en faisant un clin d'oeil a la jeune femme de Suna.

Cette dernière fut troublé par ce geste...et rougie sans le remarquer...

(Quoi?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?? Il ne crois quand même pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de moi??-s'exclama Sakura, dans ça tête.)

- En parfaite santé, a ce que vois..- dit Jiraya, ayant remarqué le remarquable changement de couleur de Temari.  
- En faite...je fais quoi maintenant?? -demanda l'Uzumaki. J'ai fini le test avec Kakashi.  
- Ah oui...en parlant de ça...je vais être ton senseï, pour un moment.- dit Jiraya.  
- Mais pour le moment...tu doit te reposer...-dit Tsunade. Chez toi...ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je suis d'accord! - s'exclama le blond.  
- Bon tiens les clés...-dit la princesse en les lançant a Naruto... Sakura..raccompagne le..

(Oui!!Oui!!Oui!! Je vous adore Tsunade-sama!!-s'exclama la jeune Haruno dans sa tête.)

- Euh...si ça ne vous dérange pas...j'aimerais m'habiller...-dit le juunchiriki..  
- Oui, bien sur.- dit Tsunade, en sortant de la chambre...et les autres commencèrent a la suivre.  
- Euh..Sakura attend...-dit Naruto...(cette dernière s'arrêta juste a côté de l'entrée).

Le blond montra sa main en bandages puis dit :

- Vu l'était de mon bras je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir m'habiller tout seul... j'ai besoin d'un med-nin pour ça... (puis un sourire apparut sur se lèvres.)

Sakura était devenue toute rouge...elle ne savait plus quoi faire...alors elle resta muet...  
Derrière...Jiraya et Kankourô était pliés de rire...

- Bon...si tu ne peux pas m'aider...je me débrouillerait tout seul.- dit-il, en refermant la porte sur la kunoichi.

(Je suis une idiote!! Pourquoi j'ai rien dit?? Merde!!- se dit Sakura)

Dans quelques minutes, Naruto était sortit de sa chambre...et vit qu'il restait qu'une personne..

- Alors? On y va?- demanda-t-il, a la jeune Haruno.

Sans donner de réponse...elle tourna les tallons et partie vers la sortie. Malgré lui...il courut..pour rattraper Sakura.  
Puis dans quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une maison.  
Cette maison était grande et majestueuse, de deux étages.

- Voilà.. c'est ta maison. -dit la jeune file aux cheveux roses.(Ou plutôt, de ton père.)  
- Elle est cool ma maison.- répliqua Naruto.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée..puis ouvrit la porte...  
Il entra doucement...  
Après une dizaine de minutes d'analyse des chambres...il parla enfin:

- Ça te dit un thé??  
- Euh...Je...Je suis désolé mais...mais je dois aller à l'hôpital pour...pour faire des analyses. -répondit-elle, sans s'être attendue a une proposition de ce genre.  
- Une autre fois, alors??  
- Oui...euh..oui une autre fois.- répondit Sakura. Allé, a plus. -continua-t-elle en sortant de la maison.

(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive??- se demanda-t-elle. Je n'arrive même plus a parler normalement en sa présence.)

Naruto referma la porte...puis se dirigea vers le premier étage...  
Il entra dans une chambre...puis s'approcha d'une fenêtre, et dit:

- C'est bon, tu peux sortir, elle es partie.

Une silhouette sauta par la fenêtre, pour atterrir juste devant le blond.

- Depuis quand m'a tu repéré?- demanda Yumi.  
- Depuis le début. -répondit son cousin.

Les deux ninja se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine...

- On va voir si je suis encore aussi bon qu'avant, en cuisine.- dit Naruto en souriant.

Ainsi ils passèrent la journée a parler, et a goûter les invention du blond. (Qui furent assez bonnes quand même)

Il était cinq heures du matin...elle dormait tranquillement sur son bureau...quand elle entendit un bruit...on frappait a la porte...  
- E..En..trez.- balbutia-t-elle.

Un ANBU entra.

- Bonjour Hokage-sama!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Trois équipes de ninja, sont arrivé. Une de Suna, l'autre de Kiri et la dernière de Iwa. C'est des renforts qui vous avez demandés.  
- Parfait!!- s'exclama Tsunade. Comme ça on pourrait reconstituer notre village plus rapidement.

Puis elle sortit du bureau, derrière l'ANBU..

Il était six heures du matin...elle dormait paisiblement...mais lui..il s'était réveillé depuis longtemps...  
Il l'observait déjà depuis des heures...mais n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard du visage de sa cousine...  
Beaucoup de questions passait dans sa tête...mais il ne devait pas penser a ça maintenant..

Il sortit de la chambre de Yumi, sur les pointes de pieds...  
Alla dans la cuisine, pour faire le petit déjeuner...  
Il le prépara enfin, mais la nourriture ne l'intéressait pas...une chose le tracassait...« il devait retrouver ça force... »  
Alors le blond se leva, sortit de la maison, puis pris la direction du terrain d'entraînement...

Dans une foret très loin de Konoha

- Dépêchons nous!! Ils peuvent nous rattraper!! s'écria une personne.  
- Mais on ne peut pas aller plus vite!!-s'écria une autre.  
- Calmez vous!!-s'écria une troisième. Hinata, tu crois que tu es en était de courir??- continua-t-il.  
- Oui!!- répondit la jeune fille.  
- Kiba, pose la!- dit Shikamaru.  
- Mais...-commença le maître-chien.  
- Ne discute pas!! Et exécute les ordres!!- s'écria une autre personne.  
- Pas la peine de crier, Uchiwa!!- s'exclama Kiba.  
- Assez!! Vous deux!! -cria le maître des ombres.  
-Shikamaru!! Mes insectes disent qu'il y a encore une dizaine, derrière.- dit Shino.  
- Merde!! Ils sont infinis ou quoi??- s'exclama Kiba.  
- Écoutez moi bien!! -commença Shikamaru. Moi et Sasuke, vont essayer de les retarder, et vous ne vous arrêtez pas..courez de toutes vos forces...il reste encore beaucoup de chemin entre nous et Konoha...-finit-il.  
- D'accord.- dit Shino. On compte sur vous.

Puis l'Uchiwa et le Nara, se retournèrent, pour s'élancer dans le coté opposé.

Retour a Konoha

Naruto était arrivé sur place...  
Il lui restait encore trois heures avant son cours avec Jiraya...donc il pouvait s'entraîner un peu...  
Il s'avança vers un arbre puis sortit ses armes...et grava une crois dessus a l'aide de son kunaï.  
Il recula ensuite a une bonne vingtaine de mètres, pris un shuriken et lança en visant le crois...  
Mais il rata sa cible...alors il retenta encore cinq fois...mais en vain...les shurikens se plantait dans l'arbre..sertes...mais n'atteignait jamais le crois...

(Il faut se concentrer...il faut concentrer le chakra dans les mains- se dit-il.)

Puis il se concentra...alors il entendit un bruit...comme si quelqu'un rigolait...

(Qu'est-ce que...?? Non, ça dot être mon imagination.- se dit-il.)

Alors il se concentra encore plus fort sur sa main droite...mais rien ne se passait...ses nerfs commençait a lâcher...il se concentra encore plus fort...  
Touts a coup un flamme noire sortit de sa main...et commença a le brûler...

- Merde!! Qu'est-ce que c'est?? -cria-t-il..

Le feu n'arrêtait pas de brûler, quoi qu'il ne fasse...la douleur augmentait a chaque seconde...  
Cette douleur le faisait crier...  
Il essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur, et surtout sur sa main, malgré le feu...  
Puis tout a coup..le feu disparut...  
Le souffle de Naruto était haletant...on aurait dit qu'il avait courut pendant des heures...  
Il regarda sa main qui était toute carbonisée... et a cette vision il fit une grimace...

(Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé?? C'était quoi ce feu noir, et d'où sort-il?-ce demanda le blond.)

Alors il déchira un bout de son tee-shirt, et fit un bandage pour sa main.

(-Était-ce, du chakra? Si c'était le cas, je comprend pas comment on peut l'utiliser.- se dit Naruto.)

- Hey salut!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?? -demanda Jiraya en s'approchant du blond.  
- Je suis venu pour l'entraînement.- répondit le jeune Uzumaki.  
- Oui, mais normalement l'entraînement commence dans deux heures.- dit le sannin. Mais si tu es la, on pourrait commencer maintenant.  
- Volontiers!!-s'exclama Naruto.  
- Bon, en premier on va commencer par le taijutsu, le combat du corps a corps.- dit Jiraya.  
- D'accord...-dit le blond, en lançant un regard furtif a sa main brûlé..

- Alors, met toi en garde. Dit le sannin.

(Le jeune homme fut ce qui était demandé)

- Ah, mais qu'est-ce que t'a a la main??- demanda le senseï.  
- Rien, juste une égratignure.- répondit Naruto.  
- D'accord, on commence...fait très attention...-dit Jiraya, puis disparut.

(Que...?? Ou est-ce qu'il est passé??-se demanda le blond)

Et en réponse, le sannin reparut juste derrière, et lui assena un puissant coup dans le dos, puis disparut a nouveau.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le sannin reparut devant lui et dirigea son poing vers le visage de Naruto...mais ce dernier s'attendant a cette attaque, l'esquiva en se penchant vers la droite, et a son tour dirigea son poing vers la tête de son senseï...mais il avait déjà disparut.  
Jiraya reparut juste derrière le blond et lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans la cuisse droite..  
Le choc fut violent et Naruto tomba par terre...

- Allé!! Relève toi!!- s'exclama le senseï.

En guise de repose, le blond se retourna a une vitesse prodigieuse, et encastra son poing droit dans le visage du sannin.  
Ce dernier vola une dizaine de mètres, puis s'écrasa par terre. Mais sa douleur n'était rien comparé a ce que Naruto avait ressentit dans sa main droite...  
Elle lui faisait horriblement souffrir...mais il ne le faisait pas paraître.  
Jiraya se leva...

-Hmm...c'est bien!! Tu a réussi a me frapper!! Mais ce n'est tout de même pas suffisant.- dit-il.

Puis il s'élança vers Naruto, avec une vitesse incroyable, le poing en avant.  
Le blond, quand a lui, eu juste le temps de lever sa main droite pour bloquer l'attaque.  
Le contact fut violent, et Naruto senti ses os se briser sous le choc...mais sans avoir le temps de réfléchir..il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le thorax, en le faisant voler a une dizaine de mètres.  
Son souffle était coupé...et son bras lui infligeait des souffrances inimaginable.

(Oh...je suis allé un peu loin, là.- se dit Jiraya. Ou peut-être pas? Après tout il était le plus fort en taijutsu.)

- Utilise ton chakra!!- cria-t-il.  
- ..Heu..je..ouf...je n'arrive pas..a l'utiliser.- répondit Naruto.  
- Essaye encore!! -repiqua son senseï.  
- Je..n'arrive PAS!!- cria le blond.

(Il s'énerve? Hum...je peux...peut-être...oui..-se dit le sannin avec un sourire)

- D'accord, d'accord! Si tu ne peut pas, tant pis pour toi. Moi j'y vais.- dit-il.  
- Qu..Quoi?? Vous allez où??- demanda Naruto.  
- Je rentre chez moi...car voie-tu...je ne travaille pas avec des faibles...  
- Que..??  
- ...et comme tu doit l'avoir compris...tu es faible...  
- Comment osez vous..??- s'exclama le blond.  
- Comment je ose?? Mais voyons!! Regarde toi!! Tu n'arrive même pas a utiliser ton chakra!! Un gennin de cinq ans sait utiliser son chakra!! Et après, on est sensées de te considérer comme un héros...Pff..t'es pitoyable!!- répondit Jiraya.  
- JE NE SUIS PAS UN FAIBLE!!- cria Naruto.  
- Non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas un faible...tu es pire...-répliqua la sannin.

La rage montait en Naruto, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que l'on considère comme un faible...  
Il regarda son senseï, et vit son visage sarcastique...sa haine se multiplia...tout se qu'il voulait.. c'était d'infliger le plus de mal au ninja en face de lui...

(Ton veux serait exécuté- dit une voix lointaine)

La respiration de Naruto devenait plus rapide... son coeur battait de plus en plus vite...  
Tout a coup ses yeux devint noirs...et un chakra noir commença a entourer ses deux bras...  
Ensuite il tourna sa tête vers le sannin, qui affichait toujours le même sourire...  
Puis avec la vitesse de la lumière, Naruto, s'élança sur Jiraya...en l'attrapant par le cou, avec sa main gauche...

(Merde, je suis allé un peu loin...-se dit le sannin.)

Le blond serrait son entrante...la respiration de Jiraya devint plus difficile...de plus le chakra noir qui entourait le bras de Naruto, lui brûlait le cou...  
- N..Naruto!! Arrête!!- murmura-t-il, car l'entrante de son élève ne lui permettait pas de parler plus fort.

Un sourire démoniaque s'étira sur le visage du blond, et il commençait a serrer encore plus fort.  
-Je ne suis pas « Naruto »...-dit le juunchiriki.. Je suis « Kyouaku »...


	14. Deux âmes

Chapitre 14 : Deux âmes.

- Kyouaku??- s'écria Jiraya. (Le côté diabolique??)  
- Vu que je te dis...-répliqua Naruto.  
- Mais comment est-ce possible??- demanda le sannin.  
- Pff.. tu m'énerve avec tes questions...vieux!!- s'écria le démon. Il est temps que tu meurt!!

Dans la main droite du blond se concentra du chakra noir, une sorte de Rasengan...

(Merde!!Merde!! Merde!!...Désolé Naruto, mais c'est pour ton bien..-se dit Jiraya)

Alors, le sannin s'agrippa sur le bras du juunchiriki avec sa main gauche, et avec la droite créa un Rasengan, très puissant, puis l'enfonça dans le visage de Naruto.  
Ce dernier, vola a une dizaine de mètres pour s'écrouler par terre...

- Ahhhh!!- cria le blond en se tenant le visage par ses deux mains.

Quand a Jiraya, il commença a composer une série des longues signes complexes , puis quand il finit, il courut vers Naruto avec une vitesse incroyable, et lui frappa le front avec sa paume,...en criant:

- Division des deux âmes!! Kouchi Ippou Kyouaku!!  
--(tr: Emprisonnement du côté démoniaque.)--

Dès le contact de la main du sannin, avec le front du blond, il s'est produit une explosion de chakra, en propulsant Jiraya a une vingtaine de mètres...  
Naruto commença a crier encore plus fort,en se tenant le visage, mais cette fois si, pas a cause du Rasengan, mais a cause de la douleur que lui infligea son corps tout entier...  
Jiraya joigne ses deux mains...et les cris s'arrêtèrent...  
Naruto leva sa tête...et les yeux du sannin s'écarquillent...devant le spectacle monstrueux...  
La partie gauche du jeune homme était transformé:  
L'oeil était doré, avec une pupille noire...  
Son bras gauche, était devenu, noir comme le chakra qui l'entourait, il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant (et avant ses muscles n'était pas petits).  
Il était comme recouvert d'une armure...  
Des piques sortais de toutes ses articulations, et une chose métallique sortait de son coude, en forme d'un couteau...  
Aussi ses cheveux était devenus noirs profonds, et de ses pointes de cheveux, du chakra sortait, comme si sa tête brûlait du feu noir.

Mais le côté droit de Naruto, était resté normal.  
(C'est-a-dire: Musculature normale, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds...)

Jiraya sépara ses mains, et des cris recommencèrent...  
Ensuite, il pris un kunaï, et se coupa les mains, pour que le sang sort...  
Puis rejoigne une nouvelle fois ses mains...ce qui provoqua encore une explosion...  
La fumée se dissipa, et Naruto était allongé par terre, inconscient, mais ayant retrouvé son apparence normal...

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

- Entrez!!-dit Tsunade.

Puis quatre personnes entrèrent, dont : Shino, Kiba portant Hinata et un ANBU.

- Enfin!!- s'exclama la princesse.  
- On les a repérés aux frontières de Konoha.-dit l'ANBU.  
- Que...  
- On était attaqués par des inconnues, quand on revenait a Konoha.-dit Shino.  
- Alors Sasuke et Shikamaru nous ont rencontrés.-dit Kiba.  
- Où sont ils? -demanda l'Hokage.  
- Tout commença la...

--DEBUT DU FLASHBACK--

- Hey!! Je sens des inconnues pas loin.-s'exclama Kiba.  
- Hinata!!-dit Shino.  
- « Byakugan »...euh...je vois...une dizaine...qui se rapprochent...non, non!! Un cinquantaine!!- s'écria la jeune Hyûga.  
- Une...une cinquantaine??- s'exclama le maître-chien. Tu en es sûr??  
- Oui j'en suis sur!!  
- On es dans une mauvaise posture.- dit l'homme-insecte.  
- Encore deux personnes se dirigent vers nous, mais de l'autre côté.- s'exclama Hinata.

...

- Alors...on vous a manqués??- demanda Sasuke, qui venait juste d'apparaître devant ses amis.  
- Sasuke!!Shikamaru!! Vous savez pas comment vous êtes a temps!!-s'exclama Kiba.  
- Ils approchent.-dit Shino.

...

Une cinquantaine de shinobis, tous avec des capuches pour cacher leurs identités, avais entourés les ninja de Konoha.

- Qui êtes vous??- s'écria Shikamaru.  
- Des assassins, venues pour vous tuer!! -dit un d'eux.  
- Mais pourquoi??-demanda Kiba.  
- Assez parlé, vous allez mourir!!-s'écria le même ninja. Et aussitôt, les cinquante shinobis attaquèrent, et leurs attaques, identiques...

Après une dizaine de minutes... l'équipe de village caché de la feuille...perdait le combat...  
Le nombre des adversaires était huit fois plus grand, ce qui leurs donnait un avantage...

- Assez joué!! Passons aux choses sérieuses!!-s'écria leur chef.  
Il composa une série de signes, puis dit:

- Doton: L'enfer terreux...

Et tout a coup, la terre, qui était a leurs pieds, disparut, et les ninja de Konoha , commencèrent a tomber dans le vide...  
Mais la réaction de Sasuke, le sauva , et il réussit a envoyer un kunaï, avec une corde attaché, pour le planter dans un arbre...  
L'Uchiwa attrapa Hinata au vol, puis la lança vers le haut...pour qu'elle s'accroche a un arbre...  
La jeune Hyûga s'agrippa a une branche, mais a son grand malheur, l'arbre commença a tomber, lui aussi dans le vide...  
Quand a Kiba, Shino l'avait attrapé a l'aide de ses insectes...et ils avait remonté sur de la terre ferme...

- Doton: Prison de terre!!- cria a nouveau le ninja ennemi.

Et le sol commença a ce refermer, avec Hinata, qui n'avait pas encore réussi a remonter a la surface.  
Kiba, balança un bout de corde a Sasuke, pris l'autre bout dans sa main, puis sauta dans le trou...  
Hinata tombait, mais le maître-chien réussi a la rattraper a temps...

- Tient bon Hinata!! Va si, Sasuke!! -cria-t-il.

Alors le jeune Uchiwa commença a remonter la corde, avec l'aide de Shino...

- Vite!! Elle se referme!!- cria Kiba a nouveau.

Enfin, le sol se referma en emprisonnant le maître-chien et la jeune Hyûga...

- Je vous tiens!!- s'exclama le ninja en commençant a rire.

Mais s'interrompit, en voyant la terre se fissurer...puis...se fracassa pour laisser sortir un tourbillon humain...

- C'est pas de la terre qui va m'arrêter!!- cria Kiba, qui était revenu a son état normal.  
- Ne me sous-estime pas!!-cria le shinobis ennemis...

Puis composa une série de signes et toucha le sol en criant:

- Doton: Les mains du démon!!

Aussitôt une paire de main de terre sortit du sol...Kiba, Shino et Sasuke eurent le temps de les esquiver, mais Hinata s'était fait prendre...les mains l'avais attrapé par les pieds...elle n'arrivait pas a s'en dégager...

- Doton : Destruction totale!- cria a nouveau le ninja.

Et les deux mains de terre serrèrent leurs entrante...Kiba avait sauté sur la prison de terre, un kunaï a la main...mais le mal était déjà fait...sous la pression... de terre...les os d'Hinata s'était brisés...  
Elle laissa échapper un perçant cris de douleur...  
Quelques seconde après...une explosion retenti...quand la fumée se dissipa...les cinq ninja de Konoha avait disparut...

- Vite!! Dépêchez vous! Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite...-cria Sasuke.  
- Mais ils vont nous rattraper!!- s'exclama Kiba, qui portait Hinata sur le dos...  
- J'ai posé des explosifs.- dit le porteur du Sharingan, et tout de suite après, une explosion retentit..  
- Et voilà le travail. -dit Shikamaru.  
- Hinata, peut tu regarder si il reste encore??- demanda Shino.  
- ..O..Oui.- répondit la jeune femme, puis activa son pouvoir héréditaire.  
- Alors??- demanda Kiba pressé.  
- Euh...je vois personne. Ils sont tous morts.- dit Hinata.  
- Houh!! On c'est bien débarrassés d'eux! -s'exclama le maître-chien.  
- C'est grâce a toi, Sasuke.- dit Shikamaru.

Après quinze minutes de course...  
- Je sens quelqu'un derrière!!- s'écria Kiba.  
- Dépêchons nous!! Ils peuvent nous rattraper!! -cria Sasuke.  
- Mais on ne peut pas aller plus vite!!-s'écria le maître-chien.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- Donc, Shikamaru et Sasuke sont restés la bas?- demanda Tsunade.  
- Oui.- dit Shino.  
- Euh...Hokage-sama..pouvez vous soigner Hinata s'il-vous-plaît. -demanda Kiba. Elle s'est soigné toute seule, mais je craint que ce n'est pas suffisant.  
- Bien sur bien sur!! Allé dépose la sur mon bureau.- dit la princesse.

Quand la jeune Hyûga fut installée, Tsunade commença a la soigner. Et quand elle finit, elle dit:

- Ah!! En faite, vous n'êtes pas au courant.  
- Au courant de Quoi??- demanda Kiba.  
- Naruto...euh...comment dire...mmm...il est « vivant »...-dit l'Hokage.  
- V...VIVANT!!- s'écria Hinata.  
- Oui.  
- Où est il??- demanda la jeune Hyûga.  
- Il doit être en train de s'entraîner mais tu na...-commença Tsunade, mais Hinata était déjà sortie du bureau.

- Rattrapez la!!- cria l'Hokage.

--

Hinata courait de toutes ses forces...Elle devait a tous pris voir l'homme qu'elle aimait...  
Comment était-ce possible??...  
C'était bien le miracle qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps!! Naruto était revenu de l'au de la!!  
C'était une chance pour prouver qu'elle l'aimait!!

Elle s'arrêta brusquement...car en regardant sur le terrain d'entraînement ou devait se trouver le blond... il n'y avait rien...personne.

(Ou est-il?? -se demanda-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il la finit de s'entraîner, et parti chez lui??)  
Alors elle se retourna pour courir vers la maison de Naruto, mais où état la maison de Naruto??  
Elle n'en savait rien...  
(La dernière fois il était chez Sakura...Alors je dois aller chez elle...-se dit-elle.)

- Hinata Hyûga! Vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage.- dit un ANBU qui état juste apparut devant elle.  
- Euh...j'ai pas le temps.- répondit la jeune femme.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix.-insista l'ANBU.  
- Je...Oui, d'accord.-répondit Hinata, puis suivit le shinobis jusqu'à le bureau de l'Hokage.

--

- Alors pourquoi est tu sorti avant que j'eus le temps de finir??-demanda la princesse.  
- Je suis désolé.- s'excusa Hinata.  
- Ce que je voulais te dire..avant que tu parte...c'est que tu n'avait pas le droit de le voir avant de savoir une chose essentielle.  
- Quelle est cette chose??- demanda la jeune Hyûga;  
- Il a perdu la mémoire. -répondit Tsunade.  
- P..Perdu...la mémoire??- demanda Hinata.  
- Oui, donc on a décidé...de ne pas tout lui révéler.- dit la princesse.  
- De ne pas tout lui révéler??- demanda Shino.  
- Oui, on laisse tout les mauvais souvenirs de côté...et on raconte que l'essentiel... donc il ne se rappel pas de toi... Tu comprend Hinata.?-dit l'Hokage.  
- Oui...je crois avoir comprise... je ne dois pas lui rappeler des incidents survenus au passe.-répondit la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps...

Il avait mal par tout...surtout a la tête... Il ouvrit ses yeux...et vu le ciel noir étoilé...  
Ça devait signifier qu'il était dehors, et il était déjà tard...  
Il leva doucement sa tête, et vit une silhouette a côté,..assise au prêt d'un feu.

- Ahh! Tu es enfin réveillé?? Bien dormi?? -demanda-t-elle.  
- Jiraya-senseï...qu'est-ce qui c'était passé??- demanda Naruto.  
Le visage du sannin devint très sérieux, puis il parla:  
- C'est qui c'est passé hier est très étrange. Je dirait même inquiétant et dangereux.  
- Étrange?? Inquiétant?? Dangereux?? -répéta le blond.  
- Oui. C'est très sérieux Naruto, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

Il pris une profonde inspiration et recommença a parler:

- Il se trouve.. que ton âme est divisé en deux...

(En deux??- se dit Naruto)

- La première partie.. tu la connais très bien... c'est ton bon côté...quand tu es dans un état normal... comme maintenant...  
Mais la deuxième partie...c'est ta partie...euh comment dire... mauvaise... ta haine, ta colère etc.  
On l'appelle aussi « Ippou Kyouaku »... qui veux dire: le côté démoniaque...  
Ainsi il c'est manifesté hier, lors de notre combat... En prenant possession de ton corps... et c'est pour ça que maintenant, notre entraînement va changer.-finit Jiraya.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.- demanda Naruto.  
- On va commencer par des exercices mentales. Pour renforcer la barrière entre tes deux âmes. -dit le sannin;  
- Quelle barrière?? -demanda le blond.  
- Hier... j'ai posé un sceaux sur toi... ce sceaux a séparé tes deux âmes... en sorte qu'il ne te contrôle pas...mais sache que cette barrière est très fragile.. donc tu doit la renforcer...-répondit Jiraya.  
- Mais pourquoi mon âme est divisé en deux?- demanda le jeune homme.  
- Par contre la, je ne peux pas répondre a ta question.. car moi même j'en ai aucune idée.- répondit sincèrement le sannin.

(Comment était ce possible?? Comment je pouvais avoir deux âmes??- se demanda Naruto.)

- En faite.. vaut mieux que tu retourne chez toi.. pour te reposer... car demain notre entraînement commencera assez tôt- dit Jiraya.  
- D'accord. Alors bonne nuit, senseï.- dit le blond en partant vers sa maison.

Il marchait dans la rue, il faisait noir... mais tout de même, il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait..  
Il se concentra , mais ne peu percevoir qui c'était. La seule chose qu'il compris,..c'était une femme.

(Tant pis, si elle ne veut pas me parler, je rentre- se dit le blond.)

Alors c'est se qu'il fit. Il rentra dans sa grande maison, en ouvrant doucement la porte d'entré..  
Il monta les escaliers... et entrouvrit une porte...

(Elle dort. C'est bien. Je peux me coucher tranquillement. -se dit Naruto, puis referma la porte et partis vers sa chambre.

(Il s'inquiète pour quelque chose, je le sens même de la. -se dit Yumi)

Quand il fut bien installé dans son lit, il s'endormit instantanément...

Quelques heures plus tard une sensation bizarre le réveilla...

-Il est pas loin. Je le sens. Cette fois tu va pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.- murmura-t-il, puis se leva.  
Ses yeux et ses cheveux était noirs, et un chakra de la même couleur l'entourait, alors il disparut.

Dans une foret, pas loin de Konoha, deux silhouettes sautait d'arbre en arbre... Leurs souffle était haletant.

- Il nous rattrape!!- s'exclama un d'eux.  
- Il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais cet enfoiré!!-s'exclama l'autre.

Une vingtaine de silhouettes les entourèrent.

- Votre temps est clos!! Vous allait mourir pour de bon.- s'écria un des ninja juste arrivé.

- Shikamaru.. on fait quoi??- demanda Sasuke.  
- Il nous reste rien d'autre que de mourir. -répondit le Nara.  
- Mourir?? Je ne suis pas près a mourir!! -s'exclama l'Uchiwa.  
- Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu va faire!! -s'écria le shinobis adverse en commençant a attaquer.

Mais tout a coup, un vent violent se leva.. en arrêtant les attaques...  
Une silhouette apparut pas loin, sur un arbre.  
Puis une fraction de secondes après... tout les ninja était étendus par terre, morts...sauf Sasuke et Shikamaru...

- Qu'est-ce que... commença ce dernier, mais fut interrompu par la venue d'une deuxième silhouette..

Elle portait une longue cape noire, avec des nuages rouges.  
Sans avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux, la première silhouette (c-a-d Naruto) avait attrapé le membre d'Akatsuki, par la gorge...

-Je te tiens!! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais l'Akatsuki rit, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée...ce n'était qu'un clone.

(Enfoiré!! Il a réussi encore une fois a ce tirer!!- se dit Naruto.)  
Puis il tourna rapidement sa tête, vers les deux shinobis qui restait...

Le coeur de Sasuke fit un bond...  
Ce visage!! Cette expression!! Il l'a connaissait!!

- NARUTO!!- cria-t-il, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparut.


	15. Une journée normale, ou presque

Chapitre 15 : Une journée normale...ou presque.

Il était trois heures du matin.  
La porte du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvrit a la volé..puis deux ninja entrèrent...

- Tsunade-sama!!-cria Sasuke.  
- Que..?? Sasuke...qu'est-ce que tu veux...SASUKE??-s'écria la princesse.  
- On est revenu de la mission.- dit Shikamaru.  
- Alors??Que c'est il passé??-demanda l'Hokage.  
- On revenait a Konoha normalement...c'est alors qu'on a rencontrés l'équipe 10. Ils étaient attaqués par des inconnues...une cinquantaine.-répondit le maître de ombres.  
- Bien sur, on ne pouvait pas les tuer tous..alors on s'est enfuis.-continua l'Uchiwa  
- Comme vous devez le savoir, Sasuke et moi même, sont restés pour donner une chance aux autres de partir.-dit Shikamaru.  
- Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'on avait cru, une vingtaine de plus les avait rejoint.-dit Sasuke.  
- Une vingtaine de plus?? s'exclama la blonde.  
- Oui, et c'est pour cela que nous avons fuis, mais ils nous rattrapaient très rapidement...et quand on était arrivés aux frontières de Konoha, un ninja est venu a notre rencontre, et a tué tous les autres shinobis ennemis. -continua le Nara.  
- A lui tout seul?? demanda Tsunade.  
- Oui, et avec un seul coup...c'était une technique de Fuiton. -dit le maître du Sharingan. Et c'est pas tout...  
- Sasuke!! Arrête avec ça!! -s'exclama Shikamaru.  
- De quoi vous parlez??- demanda l'Hokage.  
- Ce ninja... c'était Naruto!! s'exclama l'Uchiwa.

(Naruto?? Mais comment est-ce possible?? D'après Jiraya il ne peut pas utiliser son chakra.- se dit Tsunade.)

- Mais comment tu veux que sa soit Naruto??- demanda le Nara. Naruto est mort!!  
- Mais je te dis!! C'était Naruto!!- cria Sasuke.  
- D'accord!! Admettons qu'il n'est pas mort. Comment tu peux expliquer le fait que ses cheveux soit noirs, ces yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux et pas bleus,...et a la fin...il n'avait pas de traits sur les joues!! -dit Shikamaru.  
- Oui. Peut-être.- admit Sasuke.  
- Euh...en parlant de Naruto...-commença Tsunade.  
- Quoi Naruto?? -s'exclama l'Uchiwa.  
- Naruto est vivant...-répondit l'Hokage.

(Un grand silence...)

- Comment ça??- demanda Shikamaru.  
- Pas d'explications.- répondit Tsunade.  
-Est-ce qu'il y a des changements?? -demanda Sasuke en redoutant le pire.  
- Euh...oui, un seul changement... il a perdu sa mémoire...-répondit la princesse.  
- P..Perdu la mémoire??- demanda la Nara.  
- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de ne pas tout lui révéler...-dit la blonde.  
- Comment ça??- redemanda Shikamaru.  
- C'est simple...ma trahison...Hinata...Orochimaru...Akatsuki...tous ça doit rester confidentiel.-répondit l'Uchiwa d'un ton sarcastique.  
- T'a bien compris, Sasuke.- dit l'Hokage.  
- Ou est-il, en ce moment ?? -demanda le maître du Sharingan.  
- Chez lui, en train de dormir sûrement.-répondit Tsunade.  
- En parlant du ninja qui nous a aidé.-commença Shikamaru. Il se peut que ce soit Naruto??  
- Je ne crois pas.- répondit la princesse. Car maintenant il ne peut plus utiliser son chakra...il n'en est pas encore capable...d'après Jiraya. Donc il ne peut pas exécuter des techniques.-finit l'Hokage.  
- De plus...si j'ai bien compris..ses cheveux ne sont pas noirs.- dit Shikamaru.  
- Non, ses cheveux et ses yeux sont les mêmes.-répondit Tsunade.  
- Bon, si vous permettez...je vais aller me coucher.-dit Sasuke.  
- Oui allez vous reposer.- dit la princesse.

Sasuke tourna les tallons et sortit du bureau...

(Je dois le voir...pour me rassurer.- se dit-il.)

Alors il se dirigea vers l'ancienne maison de Naruto.  
Il entra dans la petite chambre qui se trouvait tout en haut de l'immeuble.  
La chambre était poussiéreuse, et aucun signe de vie.

(Mais ou peut-t-il être alors??- se demanda Sasuke... Mais oui, si il est le fils du Yondaime, alors il doit habiter sa maison.)  
Alors il s'élança dans l'autre bout du village.  
Il trouva enfin l'immense maison du quatrième Hokage. Puis activa ses pupilles.  
Ce n'était pas aussi efficace que le byakugan, mais ça devait faire l'affaire.  
Il commença a observer la maison pour trouver la bonne chambre, mais aucun chakra ne perturbait sa vision.  
Alors une phrase de Tsunade lui revint dans l'esprit : « ... maintenant il ne peut plus utiliser son chakra.. ».

(C'est donc ça. -se dit le brun. Il faut que je vérifie par moi même les chambres.)

Il s'approcha de la maison, puis sauta sur le bord de la première fenêtre qui ce trouvait au premier étage. Il observa, mais il n'y avait personne.  
Alors il sauta sur une autre...personne...  
Enfin il sauta sur la quatrième...alors il vit une silhouette dans un lit...elle avait une chevelure blonde.  
Ça devait être lui...  
Sasuke ouvrit doucement la fenêtre...il posa délicatement son pied droit au sol...et s'apprêtait a poser l'autre pied...  
Quand il sentit un très faible courant d'air...puis un kunaï lui menacer la gorge..

- C'est interdit de pénétrer dans une maison la nuits, sans permission.-dit une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?  
- Que...Yu...Yumi?? C'est toi??- demanda Sasuke.  
- N'essaye pas de dévier la question.- dit la jeune femme.  
- Je...mais... Bon...je suis venu voir Naruto, ou plutôt s'il avait des changements.-répondit l'Uchiwa.  
- Des changements??- demanda Yumi, sans relâcher sa prise sur le brun.  
- Oui. Car quelqu'un a tué des ninja qui nous poursuivaient. Et ce quelqu'un ressemblait beaucoup a Naruto. Mais ces cheveux était noirs, ainsi que ses yeux. -répondit Sasuke.  
- Naruto...

Le jour se leva sur le village de Konoha. Trois silhouettes se déplaçait rapidement vers le portes.  
Les gardes les arrêtèrent...mais ce fut très bref, car les arrivant montrèrent leur bandeaux de Konoha.  
Alors ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

- Entrez!!- s'écria Tsunade.  
- Bonjours!- dirent les trois ninja.  
- Neji!! Lee!! Ten-ten!!-s'exclama la princesse.  
- La mission est accompli.- dit Neji.  
- Parfait!!- dit l'Hokage.  
- On peut disposer?? -demanda Ten-ten.  
- J'ai une dernière chose a vous dire.- continua Tsunade. C'est a propos de Naruto.  
- Naruto??- demanda Neji sans trop comprendre ce que ça pouvait être.  
- Naruto n'est pas mort. -répondit la princesse.  
- Naruto...pas..mort?? Mais comment??- s'écria Lee.

(Ohlala!! Ça commence a me gonfler de répondre aux mêmes questions a chaque fois.- se dit la blonde.)

- On ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé. -répondit l'Hokage. Mais une chose est claire, il a perdu sa mémoire.-finit-elle.  
- Perdu la mémoire?? Mais alors...  
- Oui, Neji...tu a bien compris ou je veux en venir.-l'interrompit Tsunade.  
- De quoi vous parlez?? -demanda Lee.  
- Écoutez moi bien.- commença la princesse. On a décidé d'utiliser le fait qu'il a perdu la mémoire.. c'est-a dire : on ne lui raconte que l'essentiel. Pas de juunchiriki, pas d'Akatsuki, pas de Kûybi... Vous comprenez??-finit-elle.  
- Et en ce qui concerne Hinata?? -demanda le Hyûga.  
- En ce qui concerne Hinata... je crois que vaut mieux ne pas raconter ce qui c'était passé... je crois que Hinata trouverait la solution d'elle-même. -répondit la blonde.  
- D'accord. -dit Neji.  
- Bon, vous pouvez disposer maintenant.- dit Tsunade en indiquant la porte.

Les trois ninja sortirent alors du bureau, et chacun se dirigea vers sa maison respective.

Il se remua, puis ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il avait dormi, il se sentait épuisée.  
Il voulut s'appuyer sur ça main droite pour ce lever, mais il retomba aussitôt dans le lit car sa main lui faisait mal, de plus elle était toute en bandages.

- Ta main était dans un piteux était, alors je l'ai soigné un peu.- dit une voix.  
- Yumi?? Comment ça dans un piteux était?? -demanda Naruto.  
- Je ne sait pas comment tu fait pour être toujours blessé.-répondit sa cousine.

(Mais pourtant, hier, ma main était dans un meilleur était. -se dit le blond.)

- Merci, Yumi. -dit-il.  
- Ohh!! Mais ce n'est rien.- dit la jeune femme. En faite le déjeuner est prêt.  
- D'accord. ...Euh...je vais prendre une douche.-dit le shinobis en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, ferma la porte a clef...et enleva ses bandages.  
La vison l'effraya... Sa mains droite était toute cramé, brûlé, et il vit des taches noires aux endroits des ses articulations...

Cinq minutes après il ressortit de la salle de bain...et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Yumi l'attendait...ainsi qu'une table chargé de plats...

- Whoau!! Euh...je dois manger tout ça??...Enfin je veux dire, tout ça c'est pour moi??- demanda-t-il  
- Bien sur, que c'est pour toi!!s'exclama sa cousine.  
- Alors commençons!! s'exclama Naruto enthousiaste, en s'asseyant a la table.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Naruto réussi a finir tout ce qu'il avait a manger.  
Ventre plein, il s'adossa contre le dos de sa chaise...et commença a réfléchir...  
Réfléchir sur tout ce qui ce passait avec lui...sur sa vie...sa famille...  
Mais un bruit le tira de sa rêvasserie...quelqu'un frappait a la porte...  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir... c'était Shizune.

- Salut Naruto!!-dit-elle.  
- Salut!! s'exclama le blond.  
- Tsunade te demande dans son bureau, ainsi que Yumi. -continua-t-elle.  
- D'accord, on arrive.-répondit le jeune homme.

La med-nin disparue dans un nuage de fumée, et Naruto retourna dans la cuisine.

- Qui était-ce??- demanda sa cousine.  
- C'était Shizune..on est demandé chez l'Hokage.- répondit-il.

Dans quelques minutes ils étaient déjà devant la porte de Tsunade.

- Entrez! -s'écria la princesse.  
- Bonjours!!- dit Naruto en entrant dans le bureau, suivis par Yumi.  
- Bonjours, Naruto!! Comme tu le voit, j'ai convoqué quelques ninja.- continua-t-elle en montrant les ninja présents.

Le blond regarda autour de lui, et vit des personnes inconnues, mais aussi quelques unes qu'il connaissait déjà...

Temari lui fit un signe de main, et Naruto répondit par un clin d'oeil.  
Shikamaru, qui était pas loin, remarqua se geste...mais ne se laissa pas emporter par sa jalousie.

- Je vous ai tous réunis ici, pour vous présenter a Naruto.- dit l'Hokage. Ça serait bête de ne pas connaître ses amis.-continua-t-elle.  
- Oui.- approuva le blond.  
- Donc, on commence de la gauche.-dit Tsunade. Voilà Ino Yamanaka.- dit-t-elle en montrant la jeune blonde a sa droite.  
- Salut!- lança cette dernière.  
- Salut!- dit Naruto.  
- La, c'est Kiba Inuzuka.- dit la princesse en montrant le maître-chien, et ce dernier fit un signe de tête au blond.  
Shikamaru Nara, continua-t-elle.  
Choji Akimichi...Rock Lee...Ten-ten...Neji Hyûga...Hinata Hyûga...

Cette dernière tressailli après avoir croisé le regard de Naruto...

(Il m'est familier son aura...je l'ai déjà senti quelque part. -se dit-il.)

Haruno Sakura, Temari , Kankourô que tu connais déjà.- continua l'Hokage en montrant le bon-bon, la jeune beauté et le mec avec de la peinture sur le visage. (.lol.)

- Uchiwa Sasuke.- continua Tsunade, et ce dernier s'avança vers le blond et lui tapa sur l'épaule en disant:  
- Heureux de te revoir, vieux.  
- Merci. -répondit sincèrement Naruto.  
- Et enfin le Kazekage de Suna « Gaara ». -finit-elle.

Sur le visage de ce dernier s'afficha un grand sourire, a la grande surprise de la plupart.  
L'Uzumaki, le lui rendit.

- Bon, les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez disposer.- dit la princesse. Et je crois que tu a un entraînement Naruto. N'est-ce pas??  
- Oui, vous avez raison. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. -répondit le blond. Et merci d'être venu.- finit-il en s'adressant aux ninja présents, puis sortit du bureau.

Il courut vers le terrain d'entraînement...mais personne n'était présent.

- Tu est en retard.- dit une voix.  
- Excusez moi Jiraya-senseï.- répondit Naruto. Mais l'Hokage avait organisé une sorte de rencontre entre vieux amis.  
- Alors tu as rencontré tout le monde??  
- Oui.  
- C'est bien alors.- dit le sannin. Bon! En retourne a nos entraînements...aujourd'hui tu va faire un exercice mental.  
- De quel genre??  
- Tu va le découvrir dans un instant.- répondit Jiraya. Assis toi par terre confortablement.

Naruto s'assit a l'aise, et leva la tête vers son senseï.

- Maintenant ferme les yeux, et essaye d'entrer dans ton esprit.- dit le sannin.  
- Entrer dans mon..esprit?? Euh...et comment doit-je m'y prendre??- demanda le blond.  
- Concentre toi, et oublie toute pensée...va au fond de toi.- répondit Jiraya.  
- D'accord.

Le jeune homme ce concentra et essaya d'oublier toute pensée...son corps se détendit...  
Toit a coup il se retrouva dans un endroit sombre...alors il s'avança...au loin il vit un grand portail en fer...il s'approcha encore...Puis un choc...  
Et il se trouvait par terre en tenant son ventre, revenu a la réalité...  
Jiraya s'approcha de lui...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé??  
- Je..je ne sais pas...j'ai vu un grand portail...j'ai voulut m'en approcher...mais j'ai reçu un coup dans le ventre..-répondit le blond. Et ce coup est réel. Comment est-ce possible??  
- Ce doit être ta deuxième partie de l'âme. -répondit le sannin. Tu doit recommencer.  
- Oui.- dit Naruto, et se remis dans la position dans la quelle il se trouvait avant.

Il ce concentra encore une fois...et se retrouva encore dans l'autre endroit.  
Il vit encore une fois le grand portail, mais cette fois il ce trouvait plus prêt...  
Naruto commença a courir... dans un temps qu'il lui parut une éternité... il arriva enfin devant le grand portail...  
Ce portail était entrouvert...un bout de papier déchiré se trouvait au sol...


	16. Toute la vérité

**Salut !! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre. C'est juste que j'étais un peu surchargé dans le lycée.**

***  
**

Chapitre 16 : Toute la vérité.

*

Il se pencha pour prendre le papier mais fut interrompu par une voix qu'il entendit:

-Alors tu es enfin venu Naruto. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps.

-Qui est-ce??? Montre toi!!! -s'exclama le blond.

-Oh!! Mais bien sur!! Me voilà.- dit la voix.

Tout de suite après une silhouette apparue devant Naruto, et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

La personne apparue devant lui n'était autre qui lui même.....mais un peu différent.

Il avait des cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étais aussi noir, mais avec un iris doré. Et sa musculature était plus développé.

-Qui es tu???- demanda Naruto.

-Mais tu sais très bien qui je suis. Mais si tu insistes, je suis ton deuxième âme...Kyouaku.- se présenta l'autre.

-Et pourquoi j'ai deux âmes???- demanda le blond.

-Parce-que tu es différent des autres.- répondit Kyouaku.

-Comment ça??

-Ah oui, c'est vrai!!! Tu ne sais rien sur ton passé. On t'as rien révélé.- dit le brun.

-Rien??!! Tu veux dire qu'ils m'ont tous mentis??!!- s'exclama Naruto.

-Ils ont fait que ça!!

-Tu ment!!!-s'écria le blond.

-Pourquoi dois-je te mentir??? Ça me reporterait rien. Au contraire, je suis la pour t'aider.

-Je ne te crois pas!!! Je veux des preuves!!- s'exclama l'Uzumaki.

-Des preuves??? Hahaha!! Quand tu veux!! Mais pour ça tu doit retrouver la mémoire.-répondit Kyouaku.

-La mémoire???

-Veux tu retrouver ta mémoire??? Ou bien tu veux gober les mensonges que tout le monde te dit??? -demanda le brun.

-....je....Je VEUX RETROUVER MA MÉMOIRE!!!!- s'écria Naruto.

-C'est bien... Tu a fait le bon choix.- dit Kyouaku en s'approchant du blond, tout en composant des signes.

Quand il finit de composer son jutsu, il posa sa main droite sur le front de Naruto.

Toute de suite après, Naruto se retrouva dans le noir. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui.

Mais tout à coup, il vit une silhouette pas loin, il commença à s'en approcher, c'était un garçon, avec des cheveux blonds, il pleurait.

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, et ce dernier se retourna et commença à parler :

-Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste?? Je ne leur ai rien fait!! Pourquoi???!!!

Naruto, ne savait pas quoi répondre...il restait là incapable de bouger. Puis il entendit une voix parler:

-Parce-que tu es un démon, Naruto!

La scène changea....Maintenant le blond ce trouvait dans une rue de Konoha....

Alors il vit des gens autour de quelqu'un. Il s'en approcha et à sa grande stupéfaction...il se vit plus jeune, allongé par terre, tout en sang, en train de pleurer, les gens le tapaient avec leur pieds, tout en criant :

-Meurt Démon, meurt!!!

La scène changea.... Il se vit assis sur une balançoire, éloignée des autres enfants....

Puis il entendit quelqu'un dire :

-Regarde! C'est le démon-renard. A ce que je vois, il n'est pas devenu genin.

-Oui. De toute façon qui voudrait d'un démon.- dit une autre personne.

La scène changea. Il se voyait, âgé de 12 ans, avec un bandeau de Konoha sur le front..se diriger vers un garçon brun.

-Salut Sasuke!! Ça te dit de s'entraîner ensemble??- demanda le jeune Naruto.

-Lâche moi, et va jouer aux ninjas ailleurs!!- répliqua l'Uchiha.

-Mais....

-Tu na pas entendu Sasuke?? Idiot!! Arête de taper sur les nerfs de mon-Sasuke!!- s'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Naruto, énervé se retourna..et s'en alla.....

La scène changea.....Maintenant il se voyait âgé de 13 ans, en face de Sakura..

-Alors?? Qu'est-ce que tu veux??- demanda la jeune fille.

-Euh..S..Sakura-chan...je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps...

-Vas-y dépêche toi!!!

-Euh...Sakura-chan...tu veux sortir avec moi??- demanda le jeune Naruto.

-Mais ça va pas??!!! Imbécile!!! -s'écria Sakura en lui donnant un grand coup de poing dans la joue. Tu crois vraiment avoir des chances avec moi??!!! Idiot!!!

La scène changea....Il se voyait maintenant marcher dans la rue...

Et au passage il entendait des chuchotements :

-Regarde, c'est le démon.

-Fait attention, il pourrait nous tuer.

-Quel monstre!!

-On aurait du le tuer quand il était encore petit!!

Ces paroles lui brisaient le cœur...mais il continuait à marcher, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

La scène changea... il se voyait sur un arbre en train d'observer Hinata.... et cette dernier à la place de l'attendre....s'amusait avec un autre... Comment pouvait-elle embrasser Kiba??? Comment?!!

Naruto revint à la réalité.. ou plutôt, il revient dans ça tête.. et devant lui ce tenait Kyouaku..

-Alors??- demanda ce dernier.

-Je me rappelle de tout maintenant.- répondit le blond d'un ton neutre.

-C'est bien..

-Mais tu as oublié de me raconter une dernière chose..-dit Naruto.

-Laquelle???

-Pourquoi ne t'es tu jamais manifesté avant?? Car comme tu la dis avant, tu était avec moi depuis ma naissance.- dit le blond.

-Bon....Tu sait qu'à ta naissance, ton père à enfermé le démon-renard en toi.....or à cause de ça, je n'arrivais pas à te parler...car l'âme de Kyûbi était très puissante et m'empêchait toute communication, mais ce n'est pas parce-que je n'arrivais pas à te parler que je ne pouvais rien faire...

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien fais ?? -demanda Naruto.

-Parce-que la plupart de temps tu choisissait toujours la meilleure solution......à l'exception d'un jour où tu as commit une erreur impardonnable... tu as utilisé une technique qui prenait ton âme..- répondit Kyouaku.

-Le jour où j'ai utilisé la technique de l'invocation du démon, pour tuer Orochimaru.- dit Naruto.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es encore en vie?? Et bah je vais te répondre, car je t'es sauvé.

-Que...comment??

-Et bien, tu avais de la chance d'avoir encore deux âmes en plus de la tienne...

-....

-J'ai utilisé une technique interdite de replacement d'âme...et j'ai libéré Kyûbi.....-répondit Kyouaku.

Tu te doute déjà de ce qui s'est passé ensuite... C'est Kyûbi qui était en possession de ton corps, donc c'était lui le maître..alors logiquement le démon a pris son âme....et voilà?? Fin de l'histoire.-finit le brun.

-Alors pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans une tombe, sans mémoire??- demanda Naruto.

-Et bien, le choc de perdre une âme aussi violemment, t'as causé des effets secondaires...tu es tombé dans un coma, et perdu la mémoire.- répondit Kyouaku.

-Je vois, et mon pouvoir héréditaire, alors??- demanda le blond.

-Tu l'as perdu, mais il est possible de le récupérer.

-Comment ??!!!- s'écria Naruto.

-Ça, tu le serras une autre fois.....

Tout à coup, Naruto revint vers la réalité..

Jiraya le regardait d'un air inquiet...

-Tout va bien, Naruto??- demanda-t-il.

-Je...je vais rentrer chez moi,..je suis trop fatigué.- répondit le blond.

Puis il se leva est partit vers sa maison.

*Il m'inquiète beaucoup, aurait-il retrouvé la mémoire?? Si c'est le cas on est fichus.- se dit Jiraya*

Naruto marchait dans le rue, il devait rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement...

Il entendait des gens lui souhaiter le « bonjour », lui adresser des sourires.

Comme c'est pathétique!!

Les gens lui adressait la parole, parce-qu'ils croyaient tous, qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire. Pathétiques!!! Égotistes!!! Hypocrites!!!

Il rentra enfin dans sa maison, monta directement dans ça chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

*Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant??? Vais-je rester ici?? Sûrement pas!! Mais quoi alors??

....Je sais.. Je sais ce que je vais faire....et Yumi??..Non, elle doit rester ici, non, non, pas ici, ce village va lui causer que des ennuis, elle doit partir avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

Suna....oui...Suna no kuni sera ta nouvelle maison.

Mais pour le moment je dois continuer à jouer le jeu.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte...

-Entrez!

-Salut Naruto!! Comment s'est passé ton entraînement???

-Ahh, Yumi. Bien, bien. Et toi ta journée??

-Ohh...ça va, mais j'ai vraiment rien à faire. Je m'ennuie.-répondit la jeune femme.

-Yumi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...-commença Naruto, d'un ton très sérieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense de Gaara??

Yumi rougie immédiatement.

-Je...euh...il est ..gentil, attentionné, il sait écouter les gens...euh...je l'aime beaucoup.- répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre.- dit Naruto avec un sourire. Alors écoute bien.

Quoi qu'il n'arrive, tu reste toujours avec Gaara, et quand je dis toujours, ça veux dire, que même si il rentre chez lui à Suna, tu vas avec lui. Quoi qu'il fasse tu reste toujours avec lui...promet le moi.

-Je....je te le promets, Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire??- demanda Yumi.

-Rien.- répondit son cousin avec un sourire. C'est juste des précautions pour l'avenir.

-Ne fait rien d'irréfléchi, Naruto, je ne veux pas te perdre encore un fois.- supplia Yumi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...-dit le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla assez tôt, prit son déjeuner, puis partit vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Il y trouva Jiraya.

-Bonjour, senseï!- dit le blond.

-Bonjour, Naruto. Comment tu vas??- demanda le sannin.

-Bien, bien. C'est juste que hier j'étais fatigué.- répondit -senseï, et si on s'entraîne au taijutsu??- proposa le blond.

-Euh....su tu le veux, mais cette fois tu vas te battre avec quelqu'un d'autre.- répondit Jiraya.

-D'accord.- dit Naruto avec un sourire.

-Alors, suit moi, on va te trouver un adversaire.- dit le sannin en se dirigeant vers le centre-ville.

Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent quelques ninjas dans un restaurant..

-Salut Naruto! -s'exclama Sakura, qui venait de remarquer la présence de ce dernier.

-Salut.- dit Naruto, en regardant les autres ninjas présents..

Il y avait : Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara et Lee.

-Naruto aimerait s'entraîner au taijutsu, mais moi je ne suis pas en forme, alors on est venus pour lui trouver un adversaire.- dit Jiraya.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien me battre contre lui.- proposa Lee.

-Euh, désolé Lee, mais je crois que pour débuter, Naruto doit se battre contre quelqu'un de moins rapide que toi.- dit Jiraya.

-C'est vous qui voyez, senseï.- dit Naruto. Et qu'est-ce que vous en dites de....hmm...Kiba??- demanda Naruto.

Le cœur du maître-chien commença à accélérer ses battements....

-Pourquoi pas.- répondit-il.

Un sourire malsain, s'étira sur les lèvres du blond mais ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, pour Jiraya ce fut suffisant pour s'inquiéter.

Naruto sortit du restaurant, et Kiba voulut faire de même, mais fur retenu par le sannin...

-Fait très attention à ce que tu dit, et à ce que tu fais.- dit-il.

-D'accord.- répondit le maître-chien, en sortant à son tour.

Naruto se mit au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, et Kiba en face de lui.

Jiraya s'approcha d'eux, et dit:

-Battez vous doucement. Naruto n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces. C'est que du taijutsu, compris??

-Oui,-dirent les deux juunins.

-Commencez!!

Toute de suite, Naruto prit deux kunaïs, et avec une vitesse impressionnante, s'élance sur Kiba.

Ce dernier eu juste le temps de sortir un kunaï, pour contrer la première attaque du blond.

Et cette attaque le déstabilisa, car Naruto avait frappé très violemment.

Naruto l'attaqua alors avec l'autre main, et cette fois il réussit à lui couper la joue.

Kiba voulut riposter, en lui donnant un coup de pied, mais le blond avait déjà sauté en arrière.

(*Il est rapide!!- se dit Lee*)

Kiba prit trois kunaïs et les lança sur Naruto, mais ce dernier les para facilement.

Kiba commençait à perdre patience, ce blond commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il commença à concentrer du chakra dans ses pieds et bras puis s'écria « Gatsuuga » et se lança en vrille sur Naruto à une vitesse incroyable.

-Mais-mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ??!! C'est du taijutsu seulement !! -s'écria Temari.

Kiba allait toucher le blond dans quelques secondes, mais Naruto avait d'autres plans. Il composa quelques signes très rapidement et tendit sa main droite devant, juste là d'où arrivait le maitre-chien.

Il restait que quelques centimètres avant que Kiba ne le touche, quand la main de Naruto se mit à bruler du feu noir, et dans un bruit à déchirer le tympans, il s'est produit une explosion.

Quand la poussière se dissipa, on voyait Naruto, débout, et Kiba allongé dans un cratère d'environ cinq mètres.

Les spectateurs étaient tous choqués. Arrêter l'attaque préférée de Kiba avec une seule main, et en plus de cela n'avoir même pas une égratignure, c'était juste, impossible.

Kiba se releva avec difficultés, puis essaya de donner un coup de poing à Naruto, mais le blond l'intercepta puis lui rendit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya à une dizaine de mètres.

Mais avant même que le maitre-chien ne retombe par terre, Naruto le rattrapa et lui donna un uppercut qui l'envoya dans l'air, mais il n'avait pas encore finit avec Kiba, il sauta en l'air en formant une centaine de clones, puis, tous en criant saurèrent sur le maitre-chien, quand le blond cria :

-Tornade de Narutos, « Naruto sugoi sen'puu » - puis, les clones commencèrent à frapper Kiba de toutes parts en tournant en rond. Leur vitesse était tellement élevée qu'il formaient une tornade.

Quand tous les clones en avaient finis avec leur victime, ils explosèrent tous dans un grand nuage de fumée après avoir lancé Naruto sur Kiba à une vitesse inhumaine. Le blond donna un coup de poing tellement puissant, qu'on entendit le bruit des os cassés qu'il produisit.

Kiba s'écrasa sur le sol en créant un cratère, quand à Naruto, il atterrit avec la souplesse d'un chat.

Dans quelques secondes, pour la surprise de tout le monde, Kiba se releva, puis prit une grande pullule. Quand il l'avala, le chakra de Kiba se multiplia par dix.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner, tu m'entends ??!!! Tu es fort juste grâce à ce démon que tu as dans le ventre !!! Juste pour ça !!! Je vais t'écraser !!! -s'écria Kiba.

-Kiba !!! Arrête !! Ne fait pas ça !! - s'exclama Hinata.

-Tais toi, et regarde !!! Je vais montrer à quel point je suis plus fort que ce monstre.- cria Kiba.

-Gaara !! Il faut faire quelque chose !! - s'exclama Temari.

-Jiraya-sama, faites quelque chose.- cria Lee.

-Je vais l'arrêter. -dit Sasuke en activant son Sharingan, et commençant à avancer vers le maître-chien, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit l'immense impulsion de chakra qui ce dégageait de l'Inuzuka.

Kiba commença à composer des signes à une vitesse inhumaine. Puis quand il finit, il tapa par terre en criant :

-« Doton : shin'sai. » ( désastre sismique )

La terre commença à trembler, puis à se fissurer, puis tout à coup une immense montagne s'éleva et s'écrasa sur Naruto sous les cris de ses amis.

Un silence total s'installa sur le terrain d'entraînement. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun souffle.

-N-Non, j-je ne sens plus le chakra de Naruto !! -s'écria Jiraya. Neji !!!!

-Byakugan.- dit ce dernier. Je-je, je ne vois personne, Jiraya-sama !!!

-NOOOOOOOOOON !!! -cria Temari.

Puis tout à coup, une explosion de chakra se produisit. Ce chakra était tellement dense, qu'on avait du mal à respirer. Alors dans une nouvelle explosion, Naruto ressortit de sous la montagne.

Mais ce Naruto n'était pas normal. Il brulait du feu noir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, ainsi que ses yeux, sauf que ses pupilles étaient dorées.

Quand Sasuke vit Naruto sous cette forme, il sut tout de suite que c'était bien son meilleur ami qui était l'autre étranger qui avait sauvé le vie de Shikamaru et lui-même.

La puissance que dégageait le juunchiriki était juste phénoménale.

-Je vais te montrer ma vraie puissance, pas celle de Kyûbi, la mienne. -dit Naruto.

Kiba n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était juste impossible, juste impossible.

Naruto, quand à lui, commença à marcher vers le maitre-chien tout en composant des signes.

Quand Sasuke vit les signes, il fut stupéfait.

-C'est...c'est..le...

-CHIDORI !!!!-cria l'Uzumaki en courant vers Kiba avec un chidori noir.

* Je dois l'arrêter, sinon il va le tuer- pensa Jiraya*

Alors il sauta et se mit sur le chemin de Naruto, tout en criant :

-Arrête Naruto, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter, le juunchiriki composa des signes de sa main libre, puis la tendit devant.

Quand il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, un grand tourbillon s'échappa de sa main, et propulsa le sannin sur le côté.

Kiba n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était comme pétrifié. Il ne restait que quelques mètres avant qu'il trouve sa mort, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Naruto allait toucher sa cible avec son jutsu, quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet, ainsi arrêtant l'attaque. Quand Naruto se tourna vers la droite pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il vit Yumi.

La puissance du jutsu commençait à diminuer jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Mais une chose était sûre, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'allait se passer.

Le juunchiriki attrapa le poignet de sa cousine et lui donna un coup de genou, puis en la balançant vers le côté, lui donna un puissant coup de pied, qui l'envoya droit sur Gaara.

Puis en une fraction de seconde il créa un Rasengan de sa main gauche et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Kiba. Ce dernier fut envoyé à une trentaine de mètres plus loin.

Puis Naruto se retourna, toujours entouré de son chakra noir, et commença à ce diriger vers le portail. Mais il fut vite entouré d'une dizaine d'ANBUs.

-Je vous conseille de bouger de mon chemin, où vous allez le regretter.- dit il.

-Uzumaki Naruto, je l'ordre de vous arrêter.- dit le chef de ANBUs.

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous préviens. -avertit le juunchiriki.

-Uzumaki Naruto, je....commença le chef, mais fut arrêté par quelque chose. Comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Tous les ANBUs tombèrent par terre en se débâtant pour avoir de l'air.

Il se retourna, et reprit le chemin vers le portail, quand...

-NARUTO !!! TU NE PARTIRA PAS COMME ÇA !!!! -s'écria Sasuke, en le chargeant avec un Chidori très puissant.

Mais Naruto se retourna et arrêta le Chidori avec sa mains, et le chakra du jutsu fut comme aspiré par le feu noir. Puis avec un rapide coup de poing il envoya l'Uchiha vers les autres.

Quand il arriva vers le portail et allait le franchir...

-Naruto !! Si tu franchit ce portail te sera déclaré comme un traitre et déserteur de Konoha. -dit Tsunade.

Naruto s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder dans les yeux de l'Hokage.

-J'en ai mare de ce village, de ces habitants, et des gens qui se considèrent comme mes amis. Je sais toute la vérité maintenant, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Et si en franchisant ce portail je serait déclaré déserteur, alors que ça soit ainsi. -dit Naruto.

Puis il détacha son bandeau de ninja, sortit un kunaï et le transperça en même temps que son poignet. Et ensuite il jeta le bandeau aux pieds de Tsunade.

-Ahh oui, une dernière chose avant que je parte.- dit il en soulevant son tee-shirt, et en montrant un ventre sans traces. « Je ne suis plus un juunchiriki depuis mon retour de l'autre monde ».

-Un p'tit cadeau ! -dit il en joignant ses deux mains.

Puis il se produisit une explosion gigantesque qui détruisit le portail en créant un cratère de trente mètres de diamètre et dix de profondeur.

Et pour la fin, il apparut très silencieusement derrière Temari et lui souffla:

« On se reverra un jour » -avant de disparaître.

*

*

**N/A : Et voilà, dites ce que vous en pensez SVP. Allez Bye !!**

**Daistaf**


End file.
